Vengeance of the Soul
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: Sometimes some fairy tales don't have that happy ending, sometimes losing some things, gives you back more then you have lost. Sometimes your hate clouded mind finds an escape to...love. Then some more. A SessRin IK fic. please RR not all that bad
1. Raging Heart Chapter 1

Vengeance of the Soul  
By: Haruka-chan

AN: Ok this story has been out for a while now and I did not realize just how bad my formatting was until just recently, I'm sorry about that; so this is the revised version of this fan-fiction, I will continue to write the other chapter in this new format. I hope all of you will review, and those of you who have THANK YOU!

General Summary: Rin a wondering warrior finds herself crossing path with and owing her life to the great Sesshoumaru whom she pledged her services to in order to track down the killer who took her family away, but soon she finds herself having strong feelings and locked emotions escape for the lord she pledged her alliance to, and soon finding warm hearted friends, she opens to the warm which she was always deprived from. On the journey to justify her family's killing she finds that her sister is still alive somewhere. Now opening hearts of others and her master's as well she has created a family she can ask help from in this battle to avenge lost love, family and finding true love in a man who doesn't know the meaning of the word.

Chapter 1: Raging Heart

When had it happened, when did she become this girl with hate in her heart? Now all she truly wanted to do was kill he who has taken so much from her, he who took her lover, her home, her family, and everyone she every loved. He damned her for her miserable life. He was cause of it all and now she was on this journey to kill him. Her hands so bloody…blood shed was all she looked to calm the fire burning within her. Sighing she looked towards the up coming spring for some rest not that it was ever empty, because of the village girls always occupying them, but she envied them, to be able to do things that she no longer allowed herself to do.

"Did you hear of the village east of here, they say that it was completely burned to ashes and nobody survived" said the young girl bathing in a lake.

"Who could do such a thing Sukiya?" asked another girl.

The girl called Sukiya looked to the water and said the only possible thing that could kill a whole village, "They say it was Youkai, but I wouldn't know why don't you ask your father Sarina."

"That Youkai must have been real powerful in order to beat the warriors that were living there" Sarina nodded her head.

"I feel so bad, they say there was a beautiful young maiden that many wanted to marry living there" the third girl joined in.

"Oh yes they said that she must have been a princess that was abandoned to look so beautiful," said Sarina.

"Oh I feel so sorry for her. I can't even come close to imagining to die at such a young age" Sukiya sighed as she scrubbed her shoulders.

"Neither can I" said the third girl as she looked up at the trees that surrounded them.

She listened as she passed the lake, she could tell that the girls had noticed her yet said nothing because of her state of dress, she walked in a kimono with swords tucked at her side, her face covered all but her eyes were visible. She had grown accustom to being dressed this way, it kept people's question away from her. She thought back to the day she truly started this journey…

Flashback

"My Lord there is Youkai headed towards the village" yelled a villager.

"Everyone keep calm and the warriors get ready to fight," said the Lord of the village.

"I will keep it from coming in to the village" said a young solider running to the entrance of the village.

"No, Shinjii don't! That Youkai twice your size!" yelled a young girl.

"Don't worry I will be fine" said the solider.

"Stubborn bastard!" yelled the girl as she grabbed her sword and ran after him.

"Young maiden you mustn't go we need you here!" said the Lord.

"I am sorry but he cannot keep that Youkai away on his own! I must help," said the young girl running after the young boy.

The Lord sighed. The girl stopped and saw the boy trying to stab the Dragon Youkai.

'_Fool what does he think he is doing?_' thought the girl as she got her bow and arrows ready to bring the Dragon's attention to her, but instead she saw another Youkai head towards her. She launched her arrow at the Youkai and pierced right through the Youkai.

"There are about hundreds of them!" yelled the young solider.

The girl ran towards the village saw that there was Youkais' coming from all direction.

'_This isn't happening!_' thought the young girl when she saw a white silk strings tied to all the Youkais'. '_Their being controlled and I beat I know by who_' thought the girl as she ran at a high speed towards a form that was up on the hills watching. "Naraku why are you attacking my village!" asked the girl drawing her sword out.

The man in the baboon suite just laughed.

"Answer me!" yelled the girl.

"Young maiden we need you" heard the girl.

She gritted her teeth when she saw that the baboon man was gone. She ran towards the village but there were Youkais' that turned toward her and started to attack her, to keep her away from the village.

"Damn it get out of my way" yelled the girl as she cutting through the Youkais'. '_What the hell is going on why all of a sudden attack the village?_' thought the girl as she ran toward the village.

"Maiden the Lord has been injured" said one of the soldiers.

"Keep fighting and I will see to his wounds" said the girl.

"Yes," said the solider.

"Gikon-sama what how did this happen? Why are the Youkais' attacking the village?" asked the girl.

The Lord lay on the ground trying hard to breath.

"Maiden please avenge our village it was the evil Youkai Naraku that did this, he was after this" said the Lord handing her a small box covered in a red silk pouch.

"What is this?" asked the girl.

"I beg that you don't open it here, or the Youkai's will devour you! You must run and take this with you, under no circumstance let any Youkai near this box and please take this sword as a gift for defending our village" said Lord.

"No, you will not die! I will tend to your wounds" said the girl.

"It's to late for me and the village, you were wise to keep a cool head but please, you must stay alive for this village" said the Lord.

"No, Gikon-sama please don't die!" said the girl at the verge of tears.

"You have served me well, I pray you will find happiness in this world of bloodshed" whispered the Lord before he took his last breath.

"NOOO! Gikon-sama please wake up! Naraku!" yelled the girl as she got up and laid the body of the dead Lord.

"You disgusting Youkais'!" yelled the girl running through ten of them with her sword.

"I will not kill you but torture you until you tell me where Naraku is!" yelled the girl.

"I am sorry maiden but I cannot allow you to do that" said the young solider.

"You have been working for him the whole time! You traitor!" yelled the girl paled from the discovery.

"I always stick with the stronger group" said the Young solider stabbing her in her side.

"You betrayed us! I hope you burn in hell you bastard!" yelled the girl stabbing the solider with her sword before falling to the ground where the rest of the bodies lay.

"I have lost everything once more" said the girl lying on her stomach.

"I have nothing left" whispered the girl.

"I will kill you Naraku!" she said with tears steaming down her face.

End of Flashback

The girl shook away the tears that threatened to come out, and walked slowly in to the forest.

'_This will be my home now, I will wonder until I can kill Naraku, there isn't anything else left for me in this world. I have lost my people twice and I don't wish to for a third time_' she thought as she went deeper in to the forest.

She quieted her thoughts when she heard heavy breath and drew her sword out and jumped in front of the large tree. Her eyes seemed surprised at first but then went back to their cold sorrowful gaze. There lying against the large magnolia tree was Youkai badly injured from battle. The girl could tell that he was strong considering if it were any other Youkai they would have already been their way to hell.

'_What are you thinking? It's because of Youkais' that you don't have a village, and you want to help one? It wasn't their fault they were being controlled, and it's not like it was him, he is hurt and I will see to his wounds! Why Youkais' are ugly and disgusting why would you want to touch one? Not this one he is handsome and clean and I will help him_'

The girl stubble upon reasons to help or not finally she gave in and sat down next to the Youkai and started to take things out of the bag she was carrying with her. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open when he smelled a human close by. He saw a young girl taking several things out of a cloth bag and placing them on the ground next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly but she didn't replay.

Sesshoumaru watched her mix several herbs together in a small bowl before taking a small cloth and dumping on it. Sesshoumaru tried to move away when she came close to him to tend to his wounds.

"I don't need lowly human herbs" the girl sighed in frustration as pushed his hand away and opened his top part of his hakama. "How dare you touch me!" asked Sesshoumaru with a fierce growl, but she ignored him and continued on with her tending by squeezing the liquid on to his wounds rubbing them in to his chest with her free hand.

'_This Youkai is very beautiful, and well built but how did he get hurt so badly? Not to mention egomaniac_' thought the girl.

Sesshoumaru wanted to strangle the girl before him but had to admit it her hands rubbing out the aches in his muscle was helping.

The girl finally removed her hand from inside his chest and took a small dish and poured water in to it and mixed some other strong smelling herb and handed to him to drink.

"I told you I don't need it!" said Sesshoumaru.

The girl rolled her eyes and dumped the herbal mix over his head. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, he didn't like this human, she didn't listen, and she acted if she can take advantage of him because she thought he was hurt! He wanted to snap her neck apart. Sesshoumaru watched the girl get up and pack her things and walk way slowly. He didn't even she her face, only her eyes they were a beautiful color but held much sorrow. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just closed his eyes and rested, again he had to admit the herbs were helping with the pain.

The girl walked slowly around trying to find food for her Youkai friend, but didn't know what he would eat.

'_Why am I caring for a self centered Youkai anyway?_' thought the girl as she thought of his wounds. "It would be best if he didn't eat any meat for a while" she said. "Damn it, why do I care I can just keep walking without looking back" said the girl just standing in the middle of the forest. "This is hopeless I might as well wait until he is better or I'll keep wondering" said the girl collecting some plants and fruits for the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru woke to find that it was dark and the sky already had the moon and stars gracing it, then his eyes traveled to the fire that he smelled and saw the young girl sitting on the other side staring at the fire.

'_Why is she back? Why stare at the fire?_' thought Sesshoumaru.

'_This is how I feel inside this fire with in my heart will not be put out until I see Naraku dead!_' thought the girl.

Sesshoumaru continued to glare at her. The girl looked up at him and then took the bowl and settled beside him.

"What do you want you lowly human" said Sesshoumaru. The girl didn't replay she only held the bowl to his face "I told you I don't eat or take anything from humans!" he growled at her.

The girl's eyes got a very angry and frustrating look. '_Stupid Youkai if only I can beat the carp out of! Your hurt yet you refuse help!_' thought the girl and tried again.

"I told y-" Sesshoumaru was cut of by when he felt chopsticks enter his mouth.

'_Well all his talking had a good thing about it_' thought the girl as she took the chopstick out of Sesshoumaru's mouth.

Sesshoumaru's moth didn't move '_How dare this human girl go against me!_' though he liked the way the food smelled and tasted he wasn't going to eat it, just when he was about to spit it out the girls soft hand clamped over his mouth.

'_You have no choice but to eat it, I stayed and made you something to eat and your going to eat it!_' thought the girl.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to spit it out and mess up his hakama or seem immature so he had no choice but to swallow.

She smiled under the cloth that hid her face '_Good boy_' thought the girl with humor.

Sesshoumaru ate quietly what was being offered to him and watched the girl as she feed him.

'_What a strange girl, she had nothing better to do but take care of me?_' thought Sesshoumaru as he noticed a healing cut was on her cheek apparently but the cloth over her face covered it, it must have be long considering it past the cloth. "Where did you get that cut?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The girl's hand went to the spot of the cut and shook her head. '_A Youkai cares about where I got my wounds? Now that's something to laugh about_' thought the girl.

Sesshoumaru growled when she didn't answer. The girl took out another cloth and poured a little water on and cleaned of his face, slowly.

'_He is so beautiful..._' thought the girl as she worked to get the dirt and blood from his face.

'_Why is she taking care of me isn't she a bit afraid of me? Her hand are soft..._' thought Sesshoumaru.

Neither talked it was as if they didn't need to, they understood each other without words. Sesshoumaru watched as she washed and put everything away and quietly put the fire out and settled her self away from him and fell asleep.

'_What a strange girl. I feel much better because of the herbs, I can be back to normal by morning and then I shall teach this human not to disobey me again_' thought Sesshoumaru as he watched the girl sleep.

The girl woke in the morning and saw that her Youkai was fast asleep and smiled '_I know he is better so I can leave without wonder_' thought the girl as she sat up slowly.

Sesshoumaru watched as she packed her things and looked at him once more and walked away quietly.

"Leaving already?" asked Sesshoumaru.

He smiled when he heard a small gasp. Sesshoumaru got up and dusted himself off. The girl smiled that he was better and just continued to walk away. It didn't take Sesshoumaru long to catch up to her and stand in her way.

'_What you want, I thought you didn't like humans. So just let me walk by_' thought the girl.

Sesshoumaru came to stand in front of her. "I will teach, not to take advantage of the hurt," said Sesshoumaru.

The girl kept quite but sighed '_I was taking car of your sorry ass, but I guess that to you is like an insult to your big Youkai brain. Very well if I have to fight you then I will_' thought the girl drawing her sword.

Sesshoumaru watched as she positioned herself. 'Does she think she can beat me?' Thought Sesshoumaru amused.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" said an annoying voice.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw Jaken out of breath barley standing.

"My lord you are all right, I have been searching for you for days" said Jaken, Sesshoumaru's gaze when back to the girl who had a humorous yet disgusted look in her eyes as she stared at Jaken.

"You weak human what are you staring at?" asked Jaken.

'_That is his servant! Is he joking!'_ thought the girl at the verge of laughter.

"Does my servant humor you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The girl's eyes drifted back to Sesshoumaru. '_How is it that I get myself in these situation? Well you stupid girl if you just kept walking without caring for a dumb Youkai you wouldn't be in this situation!_' thought the girl still clutching the sword in her hand.

"You stupid human girl do you think lord Sesshoumaru can be beaten by a weak human like you?" asked Jaken.

The girl glared at Jaken. '_The stupid toad talks more then it needs to_' she thought as she continued to star at Sesshoumaru.

"My lord?" asked Jaken confused with the tension.

Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk slowly away.

'_What's his problem? First he wants to fight then he doesn't_' thought the girl as she put her sword back and started to walk slowly away as well.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away, but something told him that wasn't going to be their last meeting.

It was late afternoon did the girl walked up the hill and saw a village up ahead and walked quietly towards it.

'_This is good I can get some new weapons_' thought the girl running toward the village.

The people all looked at her strangely but she didn't pay any heed and walked in to the village artisan. The girl picked up a set of arrows and bow.

'_These should come in handy, while I'm in a battle_' she thought as she picked them and gave them to the man sitting on the tatami mats.

"Will that be all my lady?" asked the aged man.

"Yes, that will be all, how much do I owe you?" asked the girl.

"10 yen my lady" said old man.

"Here" said the girl handing him the money.

The old man took the money and looked at her hand. "You have the hands of a true warrior" said the old man.

The girl's eye seemed to smile at him. "Thank you" said the young girl.

The old man smiled and nodded.

The girl walked out with her new weapons and walked slowly towards a garment shop.

"May I help you?" asked a woman tall with beautiful black hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm looking for something that will sustain in battle" said the girl.

"Come on in I think I have something for you" said the woman.

The girl followed in to the hut, the woman smiled "What is it that you seek?" she asked.

"Something of strong material, that won't be damaged in battle" said the girl.

"I have been saving this for someone like you" said the woman bringing out a green material of some kind.

"Is this Dragon skin?" asked the girl touching soft yet hard material.

"Yes, one of our villager had fought this dragon to his grave, so this is very especial" said the woman.

Then the girl saw the expression on the woman's face and then the colors of the widow on her kimono.

"I'm sorry, it was your husband wasn't it?" asked the girl.

"Yes, it was" the woman with much sorrow.

"Then I can't accept this" said the girl.

"No, I want you to have it. I can tell that you are a worrier and from the looks of it a very hurt one" said the woman.

The girl nodded.

"Why don't you stay for tea" said the woman liking the girl.

The girl nodded. "How long ago did your husband pass away?" asked the girl.

"About a year" said the woman as she set the table for two.

"Must be hard for you" said the girl.

"It's not really that bad the villagers are very kind" said the woman.

The girl took off the covering from her face and the woman gasped.

"Your beautiful" said the woman with a smile.

"Thank you, but you are the real beauty here" said the girl offering her a smile.

"It's nice to have villager like that" said the girl taking small sips.

"What happened to your village?" asked woman.

"My village was attacked by Youkais' and one of our own people turned against us" said the girl.

"That must have been awful" said the woman.

"Yes, it was, but I have learned to trust only myself" said the girl looking down.

"It seems that it's women like us that are hurt from these useless battle" said the woman.

"If I may ask what is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Saki" the woman replied.

"Thank you for the tea Saki-san" She said with a small smile.

"What is yours?" asked Saki.

"My name is Rin" she said softly.

"What a beautiful yet simple name" said Saki.

"Thank you" said Rin.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, it's getting dark you will be better off in the morning" said Saki.

Rin looked at the face of the kind woman, she had a smile on her lips yet the pain showed in her eyes. "I don't want to burden you."

"I would rather have you here, then be lonely. And we still have your suite to make" said Saki with a smile.

Rin smiled back she already liked her, "Thank you."

"I want to give the Dragon skin to you, because I understand your need from something durable, my husband loved it when I use to make him his amours" said Saki with a painful smile. "It's funny how memories keeps us alive yet bring back pain."

"It's too much of a value to you, I can't take it" said Rin.

"Don't worry I have other things of my husband that I have to cherish" said Saki.

Rin looked confused she knew there was more to Saki then just her small gentle smile.

"Why don't you stand up and I'll take your measurements" said Saki.

Rin nodded and stood up, watching the woman as she worked, it wasn't that she didn't like the woman, no she learned that no one can be trusted.

"All right extend you arm a little" said Saki as she measure all around Rin. "You have a gorgeous body, you're very beautiful. Like a princess."

Rin blushed, "Thank you, but I'm not as beautiful as you say I am."

"Bloodshed never hides what is true and what is not, it may confuse the mind but never the heart, you have a raging heart that longs to be teamed just as I do, but I will never let anyone know" said Saki with a smile, the sadness never leaving her eyes and words.

"My hands have become so bloody the only thing I can think of is revenge" said Rin. "I suppose I am like your modern day wonderer with no past or future, I have no need for a gorgeous body or a beautiful face."

"We all have something that we want to get revenge for, some are bigger then others. The heart is never truly satisfy, is it?" said Saki as she took the Dragon skin and worked it on Rin's body. "The heart will want and want, and you can give it all yet if you do not give it that one that it wants, it will hazard you for life."

"My heart want only one thing for Naraku to die!" said Rin.

Saki dropped her ball of thread, and Rin stared at her in a questioning look. "Naraku?"

"Yes, do you know of him?" asked Rin a small fear raising within her that she might have to kill her in she had an alliance with that son of a bitch Naraku.

Saki's lips trembled "He's still alive? That bastard is still alive? He took everything from me my child, my husband, my family!"

Rin truly felt bad and wrapped her arms around the woman standing before her, what was she going to comfort her with? She wasn't in peace how could she say to her that she should be? Instead she said what would comfort her, "Naraku will pay for what he did to everyone."

Saki pulled away and smiled at Rin before she went to her hut to close the door. "I will be at you service."

Rin looked at her with confusion, what the hell was the woman talking about now? What sort of service was she going to give her? shaking her thoughts clear and found herself watch the woman.

Saki took out something warped in a bundle and then looked at Rin, "I can't fight, and I'm growing old I do how ever have one request from you."

Rin nodded, she was slowly understanding what she was suggesting.

"Please take revenge on Naraku not for only your own heart but my own" said Saki as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "I want to come with you, but I want to be here for when you need anything and not get in your way. Please promise me that you will give me this last wish before my death, I know I just met you and I'm asking so much of you but I have no one left for me to fight."

"I will Saki-san please don't cry" said Rin taking Saki's hand in hers. '_Naraku how many hearts will you break? How many more people will have to suffer for you self-fish deeds?_'

"Now let's finish your amour, I'll make you an armor suited for a worrier" said Saki.

Rin smiled as Saki started to work. '_At least I made a friend I can come back to someday._'

It was about midnight did Saki finish Rin's amour and Rin was very pleased about it. Saki smiled as she sat and watch Rin trying on her suite. Rin's suite was completely black ever though the Dragon sink wasn't black, she and Saki had dyed it, the Dragon skin hugged her form like a second skin to her they completely covered her body even came over her hand, so Saki had attached a blush color cloth around her waist that only covered her in between her legs, she added strong dragon scales on her shoulders and keens to prevent her from getting injured.

"It's almost perfect" said Saki.

"It is perfect" said Rin.

Saki shook her head as she walked up to the table with all her materials, and opened a box. "This cloth was given to me by my husband when he and I first met. After that he would ware it as my color. I know it's more of tradition that the lover would give her colors to the solider, but since in this case I want to give it to you as a thank you, and binding of our friendship" said Saki holding cloth.

Rin just stared at the woman '_She hardly knows she and me did all this for me...what you know there is life in this world_' thought Rin.

Saki smiled and tied the red cloth around her waist and smiled. "Now it's perfect" said Saki.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how much you have helped me out, I have never been so..." Rin didn't know what to say.

Saki took her hand in her own. "It is the least I can do, want you to know my home is always open to you. Any time" said Saki.

Rin hugged Saki tightly "I had an older sister once but she was killed, but today you made up for that" said Rin softly as tears ran down her face.

Saki smiled.

"I will leave now, I don't want to burden you any more then I already have" said Rin.

"It wasn't a burden it was more of a blessing" said Saki.

Rin nodded and smiled as she picked up her things. "I want to give you one more thing" said Saki.

Rin stopped. "This kimono I have made it for my daughter for when she will be a woman, I want you to have it" said Saki.

"You keep giving me things of value to you, I will forever be in your debt" said Rin.

"It is I who is in debt" said Saki.

Rin shook her head and hugged Saki once more before walking slowly toward the entrance of the Village. Rin looked back and saw Saki waving good-bye.

'_I am not really alone...not any more_' thought Rin as she walked towards the forest.

Rin have been traveling for two day before she came across a burned down village.

'_What could have done this?_' thought Rin as she looked around to find anyone alive. "Who could have done such a thing" she asked softly. '_Can't you think of no one?_' thought her mind. "So many dead, just for one selfish Youkai" said Rin as she looked around, there was a mother with her child in her womb. Rin's eyes watered up. "That sick bastard!" yelled Rin as she cried.

Sesshoumaru have been smelling burning wood and hay, when he came upon the hill with Jaken he saw the burned down village, and Naraku's scent was all over it along with another familiar sent.

'_She is here?_' thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin walked slowly around the bodies. '_This is how it feels when you see so many dead_' thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru smelled Youkais' near by and wondered why come back to already burned down village.

Rin heard something coming towards her and she drew out her sword. '_They must be after the box_' thought Rin as she stood in a fighting mode.

"What do we have here? One human left, how did you survive?" asked something from behind. Rin turned and was there were Youkais' behind her smiling.

"Well, she smells good, maybe we can play with her" said another Youkai.

'_Want to bet_' thought Rin as she ran towards them with her sword.

The Youkais laughed "you think you can take all of us on?" asked the Youkai.

Rin glared and put her sword in its sheath. Rin kicked one in the guts before another one grabbed her by her leg. She struggled to free her leg, before she drew her sword and stabbed it, sending her and two others on the ground.

Rin jumped up off of the ground off of her back ninja style AN: Corny yes I know and ran towards two of the Youkais' who were now standing as well. Rin ran towards one and proceeded to run up its body and kick it hard in the face and then flipped behind it. She landed on her feet and kicked the Youkai on its back sending it sprawling down onto the ground once more.

'_You messed with the wrong girl!_' thought Rin as she run through two Youkais' with her sword. Rin looked up to see a flying Youkai of some kind. '_Your not getting away_' thought Rin as she fixed her arrow and pointed at the fast flying Youkai. '_Die!_' thought Rin as she send the arrow towards the Youkai, as soon as the arrow hit it the Youkai exploded and something sparkling fell from the sky. '_That can't be a...No way that's why the Youkai was moving so fast. It had a jewel shard_' thought Rin as she went forward to grab it.

Sesshoumaru stood and watched the battle, he was very impressed with the human's fighting skills. Rin noticed that there must have been some other Youkais' left in the area.

'_This village must have been holding two or three jewel shards, that's why the Youkais' attacked! Damn it if I was here earlier!_' thought Rin as she grabbed another arrow and fixed on the bow.

"You found the shard give it to me and I'll let you live!" said the Youkai now standing in front of her.

Rin saw something behind it. '_The baboon from before! Naraku!_' thought Rin. Rin fixed her arrow on the baboon. '_Time for you to die Naraku!_' thought Rin as she released the arrow.

The baboon moved out of the way. The Youkai that was standing there looked confused but came towards Rin in a fast speed, by the time Rin noticed it was to late. The Youkai sent her flying on the ground. Rin sat up to grab for her sword but the Youkai moved close once more in a break neck speed.

'_A shard is in him_' thought Rin as she tried to wrestle him off herself.

The Youkai laughed as it ripped the cloth off her face and cut her face with its claws. Rin gritted her teeth. "You had a pretty face, but not for long" said the Youkai as it jammed something to her side where she already had a wound.

Rin cried out in pain.

"Humans are so weak and pathetic" said The Youkai.

'_Really? lets see how strong you are!_' thought Rin as she jammed her sword in the Youkai's stomach.

"You bitch" said the Youkai looking down to see Rin's smiling face. The Youkai dug it's claws in her arms before it also fell to pieces.

Rin sit up even though it was paining her to do so, and crawled towards the shard.

'_I won't let Naraku have this, I'll use all my strength to keep them away from him and all Youkais!_' thought Rin as she picked up the shard. Rin heard something but ignored it for a while before she felt something plunged in to her chest. Rin looked down to see the blood spilling from her chest. '_Damn_' thought Rin as she fought to stay conscious.

"To die for a piece of the jewel shard" said a familiar voice.

Rin glared at the baboon suite that stood in front of her.

"If you let me I can help you live" said the baboon.

"I rather die then let you help me" said Rin as she fell back on the ground holding on to the jewel shard.

"But you will die. Who will avenge your village? And you have not one but two to avenge, do you not?" asked Naraku.

Rin glared before she found that sleep was calling to her. '_No please protect me and the jewel shard form Naraku just for a while please..._' thought Rin as she got lost in the endless darkness.

The baboon smiled as he saw her fall unconscious more like dead. "You could have served me well" said baboon reaching for the jewel shard, but some kind of force field prevented him from even coming close to touching Rin.

"What is this magic!" asked the baboon trying once again, only to be thrown back.

"Naraku" said another smooth voice.

The baboon turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there. "Sesshoumaru" said the baboon.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the baboon suite then his eyes drifted to the girl on the floor, her scent was familiar, and strong.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the baboon suite. "Why have you burned down this village?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The baboon laughed "Why would a Youkai such as you care?" asked the baboon.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel like talking to him so he used his claws to cut the suite in to pieces. "Another puppet" said Sesshoumaru as his eyes drifted back to the body. AN: Ever wonder when Naraku is going to run out of hair to make puppets with?

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken walking towards him.

Sesshoumaru bend down to move the hair out of the girls face. '_It's her! The human who took care of me against my will, I picked up her scent_' thought Sesshoumaru. "She is dead" he said almost disappointed.

"Shall we continue?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru saw the Tenseiga glowing brightly. "Interesting you want me to save this human girl?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru unsheathe his sword, his eyes saw the little creatures lingering on the girls body. '_I see it_' thought Sesshoumaru before he gentle cut them apart. Sesshoumaru waited patiently waiting to see what will happen next. Sesshoumaru heard her breathing return softly before her eyes opened and looked up at him.

'_What's going on!_' thought Rin as she got up and grabbed her sword. '_It's him, the Youkai that I took care of_ ' thought Rin looking at him.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at her act of defense. She thought quickly.

Rin got up and pointed her sword at Sesshoumaru then her eyes traveled to Jaken and the same humorous look came over her eyes, before they were back on Sesshoumaru's face.

'_I don't want to fight you, but you were here when I woke up and I'm guessing that you had something to do with the Youkais' attacking...I hope I'm wrong_' thought Rin waiting for him to attack.

"I do not wish to fight, and if you are wondering if I was the one to do this, then you are mistaken" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin didn't let her guard down from his explanation.

Jaken glared at her '_Why would Lord Sesshoumaru want to bring back this human girl?_' Jaken asked himself.

"Lets go Jaken" said Sesshoumaru turning.

Rin was about to ask why she should believe it wasn't him when she felt something rip threw her flesh. Rin cried out in pain and she fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru turned to see a hand of the Youkai that she had slaughtered was still alive and was trying it's best to rip apart her flesh.

Last thing Rin saw was white hair before cold darkness devoured her.

Sesshoumaru ripped the part in pieces and found a small glowing fragment. '_This is a jewel shard…'_ thought Sesshoumaru as he stared down at Rin. '_She's still alive just injured badly_' thought Sesshoumaru as he picked her up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken confused.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer his questioning look. "Jaken grab her bag, and weapons" was all that was said before they were heading towards the forest once more. Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl in his hand, holding her close, 'I shall repay your debt, even though I don't your understand your reason for being in this state.'


	2. New Companion Chapter 2

Vengeance of the soul

By: Haruka-chan

AN: Chapter 2 this one is going to be kind of short. As before I don't own Inu-yasha. And the same formatting problems, which mean that you will have to use the same codes.

New Companion...Chapter 2

In the forest...

Sesshoumaru saw that she was waking up, his eyes wondered to her face. After Jaken had cleaned out all the dirt and blood from her face, he had to note how beautiful she really was, her creamy skin, her pink small lips framed in her mane of light brown hair, on their last encounter her face was covered and the only thing visible was her eyes. Sesshoumaru slapped himself mentally for thinking such about a lowly human girl.

Rin sat up and her hand went to her head. _Where am I? Why am I alive? My body aches like a thousand pound Youkai had sat on me until everything in me was squeezed out_ thought Rin.

"I see your up," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin's attention turned towards him, and a look of disgust and surprise came over her _He's the Youkai I took care of, isn't he? What did he do to me?_ Thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't move or turn away his gaze from her face _Her eyes the color of sunset brown completes her true beauty, but they hold so much sorrow and hatred_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"You don't speak?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked around as if searching for something _Where the hell are my bow and arrow?_

"If you are looking for your weapon, it has been taken by my servant to be cleaned, and I do not wish to hurt you" said Sesshoumaru _I can't understand why I'm taking care of her it's not like I really owe her, she took care of against my will, or why I don't want to hurt her_ [AN: Should seriously slap himself for that comment]

Rin looked down and she had to start laughing _Now I have a Youkai looking after me, what has the world come to_ thought Rin.

This girl puzzled Sesshoumaru, she was laughing for no reason. Most would cry or have a fearful look on their face yet she was laughing.

"My lord the sword has been cleaned," said Jaken walking back carrying the sword.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the girl, as her eyes wondered towards Jaken, and a slight humorous look came over her eyes, just as before on their first meeting and at the village as she started to laugh even more.

"What are you laughing at you crazy human?" said Jaken.

Rin continued to laugh at Jaken.

Sesshoumaru liked her soft laughs somehow they gave him comfort, which scared him.

"You stupid human girl stop laughing before my master" said Jaken.

Rin turned towards Sesshoumaru and just stared at him _He's very beautiful for a Youkai; better then his little servant there. I like his ears and eyes the most...Whoa! Hold up stop thinking that way! It's Youkais' that killed your family and villagers. Taking care of him was one thing but now to think of him that way is another!_ Thought Rin.

"What is your name?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked at him _should I speak or keep quite?_ Thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru turned away assuming she didn't speak.

"My name is Rin," said Rin softly.

Sesshoumaru's head turned at the soft and sweet voice that came from the girl.

"Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded as a response.

"Why are you taking care of me? Why didn't you let me die?" asked Rin.

"I didn't see any reason for you to die," said Sesshoumaru.

"What you plan to do with me now?" asked Rin.

"I have no use, or need for you so you're free to go" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin let out a surprised gasp _He's just going to let me walk away?_ Thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in a questing way.

Rin stared laughing. "I can't believe this is happening I must be dead," said Rin.

"You stupid girl you are not a bit thankful that my master has saved your life!" asked Jaken.

"Shut up you stupid toad" said Rin.

"Jaken were leaving," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru," said Jaken throwing dirty looks at Rin.

Rin laughed out again.

"We have better things to do like killing Naraku then taking care of a crazy human" said Jaken.

Rin stop laughing and got up from her sitting position and ran in front of Sesshoumaru.

"You are looking for Naraku?" asked Rin.

"You stupid wrench. Move!" said Jaken.

Rin ignored Jaken and looked straight in to Sesshoumaru's cold eyes.

"What business do you have with him?" asked Sesshoumaru as he watch Rin's hand balled in to a fist and that hatred had returned to her eyes.

"I want to kill that bastard, he was the one responsible for my villagers death," said Rin.

"I see," said Sesshoumaru.

"Do you know where he is or do you work for him?" asked Rin.

"My lord doesn't work for anyone," said Jaken.

"Will you shut up you stupid toad?!? Don't speak when your not spoken to!" said Rin finally.

"I should just fry you weak human" said Jaken.

"You want to find out how weak I am?!?" asked Rin.

Jaken was about to strike Rin with his staff, when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"I do not work for Naraku, I want to find him for my reason of my own"

Jaken froze _Why is lord Sesshoumaru telling this human girl such information?_ the toad thought staring at his lord.

"Then I ask for your company in finding him" said Rin softly.

Sesshoumaru's little _'Weak human_' alarm went off.

"I don't want to ask for your help, but I'm alone and finding him will take awhile for me, kind of time which I don't have. I know you're a Youkai, and finding Naraku won't be as much of a challenge for you as it will be for me" said Rin.

"What makes you think that my lord will help you" said Jaken.

Rin gritted her teeth, and picked up Jaken and held him by his throat. "Listen you little nuisance, I didn't ask you! I ask your lord ok so shut up, before I squeeze your little head apart from your body, or better yet would you like to feel my sword against you little neck" said Rin.

Jaken gulped and looked at Sesshoumaru for help but got none.

Rin dropped Jaken and looked up at Sesshoumaru once more. "Now tell me will you let me accompany you? In return you will have my life time of service" asked Rin.

"I don't need your service. You may follow if you wish, but your life is yours to look after" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you" said Rin.

"Jaken were going to leave" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my lord" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin from the corner of his eyes, she was dressed in a kimono that she was carrying in her bag, and she picked up her sword and other things.

Rin saw Sesshoumaru watching her _I'll have to watch my back closely, even though I know he won't hurt me_ thought Rin.

"My lord can we leave" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just watched Rin from the corner of his eyes.

Rin walked slowly along with Sesshoumaru and Jaken following after them.

"What is that you seek from Naraku?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Revenge what else" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw the look that was on her face. "Why?" he asked.

"He sent Youkais' to destroy my village" said Rin.

"I see" said Sesshoumaru.

"Not just once but twice. I have lost two village and each time I survived" said Rin.

"So you are feeling guilt?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I should have died in the first one, but I didn't and the second time the lord of the village saved my life and you after that" said Rin.

"Why would Naraku attack your village?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"He is after the jewel shards, which was in both my village. The first time he tried how ever it was whole what happened after that I'm not sure of but, the second time it was in pieces" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru pulled out the shard that he found while battling the Youkai hand. "This?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin gasped and then nodded "How did you get that?" she asked.

"How I came about it doesn't matter, but why do you want them?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"The Shikon no tama is dangerous and evil when possessed by selfish beings, I will find the shard and save them until I can find someone to purify the shards" said Rin.

"There is someone who can purify the shards?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded as a sad look came over her "I knew one but she passed away" she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded "What were you doing in that village?" he asked.

"One I was fighting in?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod.

"I was passing by and saw it like that and the only thing that came to mind was Naraku, so I went to check it out. Naraku needs the Shikon no tama to become a full demon" said Rin.

"Naraku is not a full Youkai?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin shook her head "He's a Hanyou, and he wants to use the power of the Shikon no tama to become a full Youkai" said Rin.

"Interesting" said Sesshoumaru.

"But he is extremely powerful even for a Hanyou, he has the power to set beings against each other. To fight" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't ask any more questions and Rin didn't make a gesture to make a conversation.

Jaken on the other hand has been listening to their conversation both with interest and annoyance. _Great now we have a human who also acts like lord Sesshoumaru, but it's strange how he talk to her for so long and hardly ever talks to me TT does he like this human better?_ thought Jaken.

They traveled for a week, without any trouble, but Naraku had slaughtered that day when they reached another village.

Rin ran in to the village to look for survivors _is anyone alive?_ thought Rin looking around.

"There is no one there alive" said Sesshoumaru.

"How can you tell?" asked Rin.

"I can't hear them breath" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked down at the ground "Why does he have to kill?!?!" asked Rin with gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru watched as her face become darkened and she trembled with hate.

_Why? WHY?_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk down the road, but stopped when he noticed that Rin was still standing in the entrance looking down.

_So much pain and hate..._ thought Sesshoumaru.

_Life really is a bitch!_ thought Rin looking around.

"Is someone there...please help me" said a small voice.

Rin gasped and ran towards the sound. "Where are you?" asked Rin looking around.

TBC


	3. Survivors and small confessions Chapter ...

Vengeance of the soul

By: Haruka-chan

Survivors and small confessions...Chapter 3

"Is someone there...please help me" said a small voice.

Rin gasped and ran towards the sound. "Where are you?" asked Rin looking around.

Rin looked around trying to find whom the voice belonged to. "Where are you?" asked Rin once more.

"Down here" said the voice.

Rin looked down to find there was some kind of ditch and under some rocks and rubbles. Rin started to dig with all her might before there was a big enough whole to bring the person out.

"Please help me," whispered the voice.

"Hold on I'm trying," said Rin as she pulled on the arm. _Damn how much does she weigh?_ Thought Rin as she pulled on the arm.

Rin gritted her teeth as she finally pulled the injured woman out of the ditch.

"Are you all right?" asked Rin.

The woman smiled, she was about Rin's age maybe older by two or three years.

"Thank you, you saved me and my child," said the woman touching her stomach.

Rin gasped and then smiled "I'm glad" she said.

The woman smiled "I am Hinoki" she said.

"I am Rin," said Rin.

Hinoki smiled at her "Thank you so much, I had fallen in to the ditch when the Youkais' attacked" said Hinoki.

"Don't worry" said Rin.

Hinoki touched her stomach "I'm just glad that my baby is all right" she said.

"Here you have a cut on your arm let me take care of that," said Rin as she took out herbs and cloth.

"You are a healer?" asked Hinoki.

"Well, no, but I was taught a lot of things by my older sister" said Rin.

"That must be nice to have an older sister," said Hinoki.

"I...She past way" said Rin softly with shaky hands.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Hinoki.

"No, it's all right, don't worry about. I mean you just lost your village," said Rin.

Hinoki nodded as a sad look came over. "I wished that I died with them, but I have two people to stay alive for," said Hinoki.

Rin smiled at her while she cleaned her wounds.

The Hinoki smiled before she broke in to a cry.

"What's happening?" asked Rin.

"My water it broke," said Hinoki.

Rin gasped, "Oh my God you're having the baby?" asked Rin.

Hinoki nodded before she gave another scream.

Sesshoumaru stood and watched the whole scene.

"Jaken go down there," said Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken confused.

"She will need your help," he simply stated.

Jaken wanted to protest but decided it would be better just to do what he says.

Rin almost smiled when she saw Jaken coming towards her.

"Hold on, I have my herb to help with the pain and buy me some time to get you ready for the birth" said Rin.

Hinoki nodded as she tried hard to stay calm.

"Stupid toad can't you run a little faster!" she yelled as Jaken came towards her.

Jaken glared at Rin.

Rin rampaged through her bag and pulled several things out. "All right, Jaken get me some water, and warm it up on the fire," said Rin.

"Do I look like your servant?" asked Jaken.

"Stupid toad do it before I cut you to pieces and you know I can" said Rin.

Jaken cursed before running towards the river.

"All right I need you to push," said Rin looking down at Hinoki.

She nodded and screamed as she pushed.

"Here see if you can chew on this while you push, it will help with the pain," said Rin pushing a willow bark in to her mouth.

"I can't it hurts to much," said Hinoki.

"Push harder, your baby needs to come out, Hinoki," said Rin. Hinoki gave another painful cry.

"Push!" yelled Rin.

Hinoki shook her head as she gave another push and cried out.

"I see the head," exclaimed Rin.

"Come on now push" said Rin.

Jaken ran back with the water. "Here human!" said Jaken.

"Warm it up!" yelled Rin.

Hinoki struggled and gave another cry. "I can't," she said softly.

"Yes, you can come on you can...you have to for your baby" said Rin smiling.

Hinoki gave a painful smile before she gave another big push.

"Yes, that's it keep pushing, I see a shoulder" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin help with Hinoki's birth. _She isn't afraid at all_ he thought watching.

Rin smiled as she saw another shoulder. "Come on chew on the bark and push!" yelled Rin.

"I...I am...trying" she said slightly out of breath.

Jaken went on mumbling about 'How humans couldn't take a little pain,' and asked 'How hard can giving birth be?' while he boiled the water for Rin.

"Jaken bring the water and my sword," said Rin.

"What are you planning to do, kill her and dump the water on her?" asked Jaken.

"No stupid I have to cut her cord" said Rin.

Jaken stood there completely lost.

"Her cord?" he asked like a clueless child.

"Just shut up and bring the damn bucket of water there!" said Rin.

"Push" she said turning her attention back to Hinoki.

She nodded and gave a big push.

"Oh we have it's body, just a little more" said Rin.

Hinoki gave another cry before she gave her last push and out came the baby, and crying was heard.

Rin laughed, "It's a boy!" she exclaimed.

Hinoki laughed but screamed in pain once more and smile.

Rin looked down at her with a questioning look.

"Another one" she said.

"Oh my God! Jaken come here and hold the baby," said Rin.

"What are you out of your mind?!?!" asked Jaken.

"Would you shut up and take him, we have another coming!" said Rin.

Jaken ran over to Rin and took the baby.

"Put him down on that blanket and cover him up," said Rin. Jaken did as told

"All right, push come on now Hinoki" said Rin.

Hinoki nodded once again and pushed.

This time around it was easier for both the mother and Rin.

"Push once more hard," said Rin.

Hinoki screamed with her last push, and once again a cry was heard.

"Oh my God, it's a girl," said Rin laughing.

Hinoki broke in to one of those emotional crying smiles. "My babies!" she exclaimed.

It was night when Rin finished closing, and cleaning Hinoki up and the babies, and wrapped them in her blankets.

"Oh their beautiful" said Rin as she held one of the babies sitting in front of the fire which Rin had made Jaken make.

Hinoki nodded. "Thank you. I don't what would have happened if you weren't here," said Hinoki holding her baby boy.

"You don't have to Thank me, it should be me thanking you for letting me experience such a miracle" said Rin.

"No but I do, look at what you help me get, my village is destroyed yet I survived" said Hinoki.

"I know how that feels," said Rin softly.

"Your babies are so beautiful, look at her she looks so much like you," said Rin with a smile.

"Oh and this one here looks like his father" said Hinoki.

"Wait where is their father?" asked Rin.

Hinoki smiled "He'll be here. I know it," she said.

"Their father wasn't in the village?" asked Rin.

"No, he is a Youkai" said.

"What?" asked Rin almost dropping the baby.

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Hinoki.

"I...um...I" Rin blush like crazy.

Jaken on the other hand was throwing curses about how that 'Creating Hanyous' wasn't good' and 'That Youkai must be very low, for taking a human for his mate' as he went on Sesshoumaru was as surprised to hear this also.

_That human is a mate to a Youkai? I see it's becoming quite common now. She looks quite familiar_ thought Sesshoumaru watching Rin and Hinoki.

Hinoki smiled as the baby boy played with her hand. "He's so handsome just like his father" said Hinoki.

"Do you know when he will get here?" asked Rin now taking notice of the elf like ears on the little boy and the beautiful golden eyes of the girl.

"He will be here. I know, I feel it," said Hinoki.

"How did you two meet?" asked Rin.

"Well, I wasn't much of a home binder, I liked to roam the forest and see the world other then my village. One day a year and couple of moths from now I have been in the forest and found myself running in to a handsome Youkai, we were down each other's throat at first but soon after I found myself only thinking of him" said Hinoki.

Rin listen with fascination. "How romantic love and war all at once" said Rin laughing.

Hinoki laughed "Yes, and soon after, I found myself falling in love with him, he would come to see me every day at the same place we met and I would go to meet him. Soon he told me he loved me and wanted me to be this mate," said Hinoki with a blush.

Rin laughed "What a romantic" she said.

"Yes, and then well now a year from now I have our children," said Hinoki.

Rin smiled "They are beautiful, I wish I had children of my own" said Rin.

"I was wondering what you are doing here, I mean don't you have a family?" asked Hinoki.

"No, I don't have any family of my own, I'm more of an outlaw on my way to avenge my village" said Rin looking down.

"I would love to do that, but as you can see I'm quite busy at the moment" said Hinoki.

"Yes, I don't know what this journey hold for me but I'm determined to finish what I started," said Rin.

"I see I have meet someone who reminds me of my younger self," said Hinoki.

Ring laughed, "You talk as if your completely old," said Rin.

"Well, I am now, I have children" said Hinoki smiling.

"Jaken" said that smooth silky voice.

Rin turned to find Sesshoumaru standing behind her.

"My lord?" asked Jaken.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the woman and recognized her; she was the mate of the Youkai in charge of the northeastern lands.

"You are the mate of Farga, are you not?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I am, but how do you know him?" asked Hinoki.

"Sesshoumaru" said another deep voice as well.

Rin turned to find a man tall and handsome just as Sesshoumaru, maybe not completely as handsome.

"Farga" said Sesshoumaru.

"Farga!" stated Hinoki.

Farga smiled as he came to her side and embraced her. "My love, I thought I almost lost you and our children," whispered Farga.

"I know," said Hinoki holding him tight.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do to look or to look away, He looked down to Rin who seemed to be smiling, this was the first time he saw her smile like she was really happy.

"Look at our son and daughter" said Hinoki.

Farga smiled as he took the baby girl from Rin.

Rin felt as if someone had taken her own child from her but quickly shook it of.

"How beautiful she is, just like you," said Farga.

Hinoki smiled "I am so happy that you are here and safe," she said as tears began to trail down her face.

Farga smiled and held her gently also holding both his children. "Come now, my love we shall go back to my palace," said Farga.

"Yes, but I want to thank them for helping me" said Hinoki.

"Sesshoumaru, my lady and Jaken I am truly grateful for what you have done" said Farga bowing before them.

"Oh no you don't have to" said Rin.

"I did nothing here, Farga if you must thank anyone then it will have to be her" said Sesshoumaru Farga was the most fierce warrior of his land yet he holds such a care in his eyes now thought Sesshoumaru as he watched him bowing before a blushing Rin.

"Please it was the least I can do," said Rin.

Farga took her hand and kissed it "I thank you again my lady" he said as she helped Hinoki and his new born to a carriage of some sort.

"Thank you again my old time friend, I ask that you join me and my mate on a celebration" said Farga.

"I don't see any need for that," said Sesshoumaru.

"Sure why not" said Rin.

Farga smiled at Rin and helped her up on the carriage.

"Come on you might as well wish them good luck," said Rin holding the baby boy to Sesshoumaru to see.

He stood there for a while before he found himself claming his own dragon steed with Jaken. Rin smiled at him and then started to play with the babies.

Hinoki smiled "I am glad that your coming along we'll get to chat more" she said.

"So am I and Lord Farga seems very kind" said Rin.

"Please my lady you must call me just Farga" said Farga.

"Very well you shall call me Rin as well Farga-sama," said Rin.

Farga smiled and looked towards Sesshoumaru. "You found yourself a very beautiful and interesting companion Sesshoumaru," he said.

Sesshoumaru stood quite as he rode on. _Yes, one person I let myself count on, he has found peace through all this yet I still wonder with nothing...well maybe not completely nothing_ thought Sesshoumaru looking towards Rin smiling.

Rin saw the sort of longing that was in Sesshoumaru's eyes for just a second.

_Does he long for a mate as well?_ Thought Rin.

The night's breeze calmed Rin as a sweet scent touched her senses. They were walking through a field of flowers.

"How beautiful" said Rin looking around.

Sesshoumaru turned to see the dazed look on her face. _Another day has past since I let this human girl accompany me, yet it feels as if she has always been here_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I own this meadow, it is part of the Palace" said Farga.

"It's beautiful," said Hinoki.

"It is yours now" said Farga holding Hinoki's hand as she smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe this was the heartless killer he once knew.

Rin's eyes wonder to the different flowers that were growing in the meadow, and the sweet fragrance that each gave off. _So beautiful_ thought Rin.

"We have arrived," said Farga.

Rin looked around the place it was beautiful.

"My lord you have returned," said a servant running towards Farga.

"Yes, Maki I have, and not empty handed," said Farga.

The servant looked around the faces when his eyes landed on Rin and Hinoki. _Which one is the Lady?_ He thought confused.

"Come Hinoki, Rin" said Farga as he lead them inside.

Sesshoumaru followed after them.

The servant showed them to their rooms, Rin smiled at the thought of sleeping on something soft and clean.

"I shall come and help you if you need me Hinoki" said Rin before entering her room.

Hinoki smiled "I like her very much, she is so sweet" said Hinoki.

"I do too, I just hope my friend can see that" said Farga.

"Which reminds me I must speak to Sesshoumaru, my love" said Farga.

Hinoki smiled and nodded. Farga walked to Sesshoumaru chamber.

"Sesshoumaru" said Farga.

"What do you plan to do now?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"What else, in these feudal times I have found peace" said Farga.

"I have notice," said Sesshoumaru.

"Are you angry that it is a human?" asked Farga.

"It is none of my concern," said Sesshoumaru.

"I never had peace until I met Hinoki, she gave me something that I never thought I would need" said Farga.

"What is that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I rather not say, I'm glad that you decided to travel with someone other then Jaken" said Farga. Farga walked to the window "She is very full of life, just waiting to come out. But I am in debt to her, for giving me two other reasons to smile" said Farga.

"Are you really happy?" asked Sesshoumaru suddenly.

Farga looked at Sesshoumaru for a while and then smiled "Of course I have every reason to, I have a beautiful mate, now children" said Farga.

"I mean are you happy with a human mate, you know she will age" said Sesshoumaru.

Farga nodded "I will give her an immortal life if she desire it, but for now I am happy with her just being near me" said Farga.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru don't you feel anything for Rin?" asked Farga.

"She is just another human," said Sesshoumaru.

"I see, but you don't ever wonder what it would be like if she wasn't there to smile and make everything seem better?" asked Farga.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Farga.

Farga laughed, "I guess you do not know her well enough her to actually feel anything" he said.

"What is funny about that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Farga smiled "A human woman that captures your heart can make you do things that not even the most powerful witch can, she can drive you mad just by sitting their and smiling at you" said Farga.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

"There will be a celebration tomorrow night, I will see you in the morning my friend" said Farga walking towards the door.

"You have changed much," said Sesshoumaru.

Farga stopped in front of the door "I think so to, but I think that I have changed for the better," said Farga as he walked out.

_Maybe, but I can't tell_ thought Sesshoumaru as he moved towards the window. "What is she doing out right now?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin walked slowly in to the meadow. She walked through the flowers as her hands closed over one. "So beautiful yet fragile" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched her from far as she picked the flowers and smiled to herself. _She find pleasure in the strangest things_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked up at the almost full moon and smiled. "What a beautiful place" said Rin as she walked around some more, as memories started to flow back.

Flashback

"Rin-chan where are you?" asked a tall woman dressed in a pink gown of some sort she had beautiful light brown hair and amber eyes.

"Mama! I'm here in the garden," said an 8-year-old Rin with flower petals all over her hair.

The woman giggled "Oh don't you look beautiful with all those petals on her head" she said.

"Yes, I look like a princess," said Rin spinning around.

The woman laughed. "Why don't we make you crown made for a princess" said the woman.

"Yes," said an over higher Rin.

"Come sit here with me under the cherry blossom trees" said the woman.

Rin skipped over and sat down beside the woman.

"I'll you a story about a beautiful princess who found her prince under the cherry blossom tree," said the woman.

"Yeah!" said Rin.

"Well, there once was an arrogant prince and a stubborn princess, they were alike in many ways but they couldn't see it because of the war each fought with each other, but as they started to spend more time together they started to get these strange feelings with in their hearts" said the woman touching her chest.

Rin listen with much interest.

"One day the princes was sitting under the cherry blossom tree and watched the petals fall, he pictured kissing the princess under the falling petals. He questioned his feeling for her _'Do I really love her?_' he asked, but the same answer came to him her face, her smile, her voice" said the woman with a smile.

"What about the princess?" asked Rin.

"The princess did the same, she sat and wondered what she felt for the prince, and finally after battling with her thoughts decided to tell the prince that she loved him. She went to where the prince was sitting and deciding his own feeling. The moment she saw him, her heart told her that he was the one for her. 'I will only love him' she said to herself as she ran towards the prince," said the woman.

Rin had a dreamy look "what happened after that mama?" asked Rin.

"Well, the princess ran to the prince and sat beside him. _'Are you all right_' he asked softly. The princess nodded as she extended her hand to reach for some petal and he took her hand and told her all his feelings for her, she was so touched she started to cry; she told him that if she had to die for him she would. They stood that way in each others arms, he kissed her and marked that tree their love symbol," said the woman.

"Wow I want to find my prince under the cherry blossom tree too" said Rin.

"It's amazing how a simple little story can make you so happy and quite" said a young girl with black hair and gray blue eyes.

"What would know you don't want to fall in love?" said Rin crossing her arms.

The girl smiled "Oh, but I do," she said as she patted Rin's head.

"I don't care I'll find my prince" said Rin as she picked some more flowers.

The woman sat and giggled.

End Of Flashback

Rin was back to reality once more when she found herself staring at a cherry blossom tree in full bloom with the petals falling gentle. She felt as if someone mesmerized her to walk up to the cherry tree. Rin stood under the tree and extended a hand under it and smiled.

"Love is like falling petals," she said as she found herself humming a tune she, her sister and her mother would sign to often. _Why do I feel like I'm fooling myself?_ Asked Rin as she slowly sat down an under the cherry blossom tree.

Sesshoumaru watched her strange behavior and wondered. Rin wanted so to wake up from this dream, or is it really a dream? She wanted to wake up in her warm bed and to see her mothers smiling face once more, her sisters kind eyes, she wanted to be with her family. Rin didn't even notice the tears rolling down her face until she taste salt on her lips. Seeing Hinoki with her babies had brought back desire to have a family of her own, to have love. She started to sing that her mother sing to her father sometimes, she would sneak and watch them as they sat under the Cherry blossoms while her mother sang. The words were plastered on to her memoirs.

_tsukiakari_

_kaze no haoto ni oriru_

_aoi mizu no   ue no   yoru_          

Moonlight

comes down through the fluttering wings of the wind,

above the blue waters of the night,

_itsu made mo_

_sameyaranu yubisaki de_

_omoi wo    tsudzuru_

with warm finger-tips,

composing memories

forever.

_Io sono prigioniera          _

_I am a prisoner_

_watashi wo_

_senaka kara dakishimete_

_sasayaku   anata no   kuni no kotoba wa_

Embrace me

tightly from behind.

The foreign words you whisper to me

_sukoshi dake_

_setsunai ROMANTI-KU_

_anata no    toriko_          

are a bit

heart-rending and romantic.

I am your prisoner.        

_Io sono prigioniera_

_kon'ya anata wa_

_watashi wo yasashiku   tsutsunde   kureta_

I am a prisoner

Tonight, you

held me tenderly.          

_keredo asa no hi ni_

_terashite mo kuroi_

_hitomi wa watashi ni   sono mama   kirameku no_

Even after the morning light comes,

your dark eyes

are still shining before me.         

_mou ichido_

_watashi wo fukai yoru ni_

_tsuremodoshite   kata koto   no AMO-RU_

Once more,

please bring me into the deep night

with those half-said words of amour.

_sukoshi dake_

_ayashige na kuchibiru ga_

_watashi wo    tokasu       _

You're dangerous

but attractive lips

melt me.          

_Io sono prigioniera_

_kon'ya anata wa_

_watashi wo yasashiku   tsutsunde   kureta_          

I am a prisoner

Tonight, you

held me tenderly.          

_keredo asa no hi ni_

_terashite mo kuroi_

_hitomi wa watashi ni   sono mama   kirameku no  _

Even after the morning light comes,

your dark eyes

are still shining before me.         

"I'm so pathetic" whispered Rin. _Why? Because you long for something? It's ok to long_ she thought.

Sesshoumaru liked her voice, the lyrics were strange to him, but he still liked the song. He walked over to where she was for what he didn't know, seems since she came in to the picture what ever he did, he didn't have a reason for doing.

"What is the matter?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I...I was just wondering around and thinking about Hinoki's babies" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her, from where she sat the whole field looked beautiful with the moon and stars shining down. Rin looked at his profile for some reason just being next to him brought her peace. Rin lean back against the tree and sighed as she watched the petals fall around them. The sweet smell of Cherry Blossoms filling her. Once again Rin found herself being mesmerized.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand this human girl, but felt calm just sitting besides. He heard her sigh as if she was relived of something.

"Why were you really crying?" he asked finally.

"I think partly it was because of Hinoki's happiness she has something to live for the only thing I live for is vengeance what will happen to me after that? And the second is this place brings back memories of my mother, how beautiful she was, how she use to tell me stories as we sat under the Cherry blossom tree like this one" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her. "Stories?" he asked.

"Yes, of princes and princess and how they met, of how the cherry blossoms got it's beautiful pale pink color" said Rin grabbing for a petal.

"How the petals got their color?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded. "You see once there was a king who didn't like the colors of the blossoms, he thought they were too white and plain for it's beauty. So he order that the solider that pass would he buried under them. The blood absorbed by the tree gave its petals the pale pink color. The beauty in death and blood shad" said Rin looking down at the petal in her hand.

Sesshoumaru picked petal of her hand and looked at it. "What became of the soldiers?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I really don't know, but it's said that the most beautiful blossoms color came from a solider who had no regrets and was truly happy" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the blossoms.

Jaken watched as Rin and Sesshoumaru sat and talked. _Lord Sesshoumaru is forgetting that I am even here, since she has arrived. This human is replacing me_ thought Jaken. "Be serious Lord Sesshoumaru would never replace you" said Jaken. _But he still seems to enjoy her company. He seems to be changing since she came_ thought Jaken as Sesshoumaru stared at the cherry petals. "I wonder if Lord Sesshoumaru cares for me?" Jaken asked. _I am sure he cares or why else would he keep me for so long?_ thought Jaken.

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru was beautiful with the petals falling around him, she felt her heart beat faster as he stared at him.

_No! I am not falling for him!_ thought Rin as she looked away.

Sesshoumaru knew she was staring at him, but why? he didn't know.

Rin felt her eyes become tired, very tired. _I'll take a little nap..._ thought Rin before her head dropped on to Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

Sesshoumaru almost jumped at the act but, then noticed she must have been tired after all the traveling and delivering two babies. _I feel warm inside, but why?_ thought Sesshoumaru as he watched her sleep.

Jaken also watched thinking that his master was going to pull away but he did no such thing instead he sat back against the tree as the human girl slept with her head on his shoulder. _Master Sesshoumaru is changing..._ thought Jaken with teary eyes.

Unknown to any of them Farga also watched. _Yes that is the magic of Love..._ he thought with a smile

Sesshoumaru sighed he leaned back against the tree. _This journey to find Naraku will prove to be interesting with her. But I can't deny that I like having her around, and she isn't that bad of a fighter_ thought Sesshoumaru. He looked down at Rin and saw strand of hair in her face, he moved them out of her face. _She is very beautiful. Farga has taken a human mate...but why? I thought he hated humans_ thought Sesshoumaru. Farga's word drifted in his head. _He is truly happy?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Time changes everything" said Rin in her sleep.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked just sleeping like that.

Rin smiled _I feel safe for the first time in a long time..._

Sesshoumaru felt sleep over take him and he too drifted of.

_Peace..._ thought both Sesshoumaru and Rin.

TBC


	4. Celebration of the newborn and Battle wi...

Vengeance of the Soul  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 4: Celebration of the newborn and Battle with Neko Youkais'

Rin woke to find she was still under the Sakura tree, and she was grabbing a hold of something. She turned to find Sesshoumaru was also asleep and she was using his shoulder as a pillow and holding on to his arm. Rin blushed and let him go.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened and he looked down at her, he knew she woke from her movement and rapid heart beat.

"I am sorry," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Rin stood up and took in the beautiful surrounding. It was as beautiful in the daytime as it was at night. Rin stretched forgetting that Sesshoumaru was there as all her curves became visible through her kimono. Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled down her back. Rin turned and smiled at him as if nothing happened and offered him her hand. Sesshoumaru knew she couldn't pull him up yet he still took her hand.

"Good morning" she said.

He did nothing but look at her, "We should head back to the Palace before Farga and the others wonder where we are."

Rin nodded and picked some flowers.

"What are you doing?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Picking flowers for Hinoki and Farga-sama" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru had a 'why' written all over his face.

"Because they just had new born babies and I didn't give them anything," said Rin.

'_bizarre_' thought Sesshoumaru as he continued to walk.

Rin smiled and picked some more flowers before running towards him.

Rin and Sesshoumaru entered the Palace to find it already getting ready for the celebration that night. Rin smiled at all the servants as she walked towards her room. Hinoki was sitting in her room with the babies.

"So where have you been all night?" she asked with a grin.

"Huh? I was at the meadow and I guess I fell asleep," said Rin with a blush.

"Strange how with you Lord Sesshoumaru has also disappeared, you did not happen to see him did you?" asked Hinoki as her grin grew wider.

"I...um..." Rin looked at her hands then at Hinoki who was now laughing. "Nothing happened!"

"Right" said Hinoki.

"Really, I just fell asleep" said Rin.

Hinoki nodded "I believe you, now get changed breakfast will be served soon."

"Wow already acting like the big sister and home keeper" said Rin.

"Yes, I like it to tell you the truth," said Hinoki.

Rin smiled, and then picked up one of the babies "Oh they are just so cute!" she said as she let the boy play with her finger.

"They like you" said Hinoki.

"And why wouldn't they, I was the first one to see them of course" said Rin.

Hinoki laughed and Rin soon joined in.

Sesshoumaru also went in to his room to find Farga sitting there with a cup of tea.

"I hope my words from last night did not make you angry" said Farga.

Sesshoumaru could see the small smile that he hid behind the cup. "No, I went for a walk."

"A long one I presume," said Farga.

Sesshoumaru didn't replay.

"So did you happen to see Rin, I went to wish her goodnight but she wasn't in her room" said Farga.

"Yes, she was in the meadow," said Sesshoumaru.

"So you were with her all night?" asked Farga.

Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said _'where are you going with this?_' Farga smiled as he got up.

"I will see you at breakfast" said Farga.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Rin walked slowly down the hall she had changed in to a beautiful lilac color kimono with white and pink flowers on it, her hair was tied up to a bun, in her hands she held the flowers she picked tied with a white ribbon to hold them together. She made her way to the dinning hall. Farga and Hinoki was already there, she smiled at them as she took a seat to Farga's left.

"Good morning Farga-sama" said Rin.

Farga smiled in reply.

"How did you sleep?" asked Hinoki.

Rin smiled "very good thank you Hinoki-chan."

Hinoki laughed along with Farga.

"I see this is a joke between the two of you," said Rin.

Farga smiled "I am sorry Rin."

Rin smiled "I don't mind really because nothing happened."

"I'm sure," said Hinoki.

Now this time the three of them started to laugh.

"Very funny Hinoki-chan" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked in to find them chatting and Farga and Hinoki laughing at something that Rin had said.

"Rin your song was beautiful last night," said Farga.

Rin blushed "Thank you."

"Yes, I have never heard such beautiful words," said Hinoki.

"Oh they were my mothers, she would sing that song for my father" said Rin with a blush.

"How romantic" said Hinoki as a starry look came over her eyes.

Farga and Rin laughed.

Sesshoumaru took a seat next to Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru good morning" said Hinoki with smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Rin as she pulled the flowers from her kimono and handed them to Hinoki. "Sesshoumaru-sama and I would like to give you this as gift on the start of your new life, I know it's not much, and it is from your meadow, but this is the best at the moment."

"They are beautiful! Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin," said Hinoki.

Sesshoumaru just looked down at the smiling Rin. "I did nothing."

"But you were probably thinking of it" said Rin.

"Thank you Rin, Sesshoumaru," said Farga with a smile.

"So Rin what do you plan to do for the afternoon?" asked Hinoki.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I played with the babies," said Rin.

"Of course not, how about a picnic?" asked Hinoki.

"That sounds great," said Rin.

Hinoki looked at Farga "You will join will you not?"

Farga nodded "Yes, what about you Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru was about to decline but she looked at Hinoki's and Rin's pleading eyes. "I will join as well," said Sesshoumaru. Since when did he agree to something out of pity? When did he feel pity?

"Great! I will tell the cook to prepare something for us" said Hinoki getting up.

"I'll come too" said Rin.

Hinoki and Rin left leaving Sesshoumaru and Farga alone.

"I am glad that you will be joining us," said Farga.

"I really do not have any interest in these things what so ever," said Sesshoumaru.

"But as you see it is hard to say no to them" said Farga as he picked up the flowers that Rin had given to him and Hinoki and took in the smell. "She is very sweet."

"Are you falling in love again Farga?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No of course not I have Hinoki, but Rin I see as a younger sister, she is very full of life, but I sense a bit of sadness" said Farga.

"A younger sister?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Hinoki and I both feel that she needs a home, and I will be glad if she stays here with us," said Farga.

"You have decided all this over night?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I like what I see, I know she is not an enemy, and very lonely" said Farga.

Sesshoumaru listened to Farga.

"We're all ready to go, so come on already," said Rin.

Hinoki already had the babies. Farga nodded and stood and Sesshoumaru followed after.

"Where would you like to have the picnic?" asked Farga.

"How about the meadow?" asked Hinoki.

Rin nodded with a smile. "That would be good."

Farga smiled "Here let me get that," he said taking the basket from Rin's hand.

"No, I can take it, it's not heavy at all," she said.

"It is all right Rin just give in to him he needs to do something" said Hinoki laughing.

Rin laughed with her "Then let me hold one of them" said Rin.

Hinoki nodded and gave her one of the babies.

"Oh he is so handsome, if only you were a few years older" said Rin laughing.

Hinoki laughed also, "I am certain he feels the same for you."

"Yes, if only I was a baby like you" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked quietly as he listened to Rin as cheerful as she was.

"Say hi to Sesshoumaru-sama" said Rin waving the little child's arms at Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you not hold him?" asked Hinoki.

Sesshoumaru looked at Hinoki's trust filled smile. '_She is not frightened that I will drop the child?_' thought Sesshoumaru. "I am not good with children."

Rin giggled "Don't worry he is strong" she said as she handed him the child.

Sesshoumaru took the little boy with the golden hair and blue eyes.

Rin walked along with Sesshoumaru and played with the baby as he held him. "He likes you Sesshoumaru-sama."

The baby started to pull on Sesshoumaru's hair, he of course was not amused as the ladies.

Rin laughed along with Hinoki, "Come on handsome, before Sesshoumaru-sama rips you apart" said Rin taking the baby from his arms.

Farga laughed also.

"They are so cute, I wish I had children!" said Rin.

"Do not rush, they look cute now, but when they come out, it is like going through hell," said Hinoki.

"Isn't that how it's supposes to be, heaven in hell?" asked Rin.

Hinoki nodded "I guess so."

They settled down under a Cherry tree.

"I love these trees, they are so beautiful" said Rin as she danced around under one.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but look at her. Hinoki laughed as Farga smiled at her.

"Come on Hinoki" said Rin as she pulled up the woman and started to spin her around.

Hinoki laughed as they both fell on the ground. "I have not done that since I was a girl,"

Rin smiled '_They feel so much like my old family_' thought Rin as a sad expression came over her.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinoki.

Rin smiled "Nothing."

Farga smiled at Hinoki and she nodded. "Rin what you say you and I take a walk?"

Rin looked towards Hinoki "Go ahead I do not mind."

Sesshoumaru who was drinking tea looked up for the first time since they got there. Rin smiled and Farga helped her up.

"So Rin do you like it here, I know it's been only one night since we have meet, but" he started.

"It feels like we have known each other forever?" she asked.

Farga nodded as he watched Rin bend down to smell of the flowers.

"Tell me something Rin, what happened to your family?" asked Farga.

Rin's hand brushed quietly against the flower, "I was born in to a very noble family, I had an older sister and a younger brother. My father was very loving and so was my mother. My older sister possessed special powers, they were very strong, and I had somewhat a faint of power. It was at a celebration did Naraku attack demanding my sister, when my father declined, he burnt down the whole village, my sister probably used her power to protect me from the Youkais' and I survived while she, my family, my people died."

Farga had a very sympathetic look over him, "It must have been hard for you."

"I swear that I would avenge my people's death, and that's how stubble in to the second village, the lord was kind and took me in as his own daughter, and I lived happy for a while forgetting some of my pain only to relive it again" said Rin.

"So much pain in these feudal times" said Farga.

Rin smiled in spite of it all. "Saving Hinoki and those babies gave me back some of my hope of finding a place where I belong."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about," said Farga.

Rin looked confused, and soon fear came with the confusion was he going to send her way? Did he think perhaps she was a danger to his family? Waiting for him to tell her, her heart ran.

"I know that I do not know you well, but you are like a younger sister to me and Hinoki. You told me about your family without hesitation, and you respect me just as I you" he said.

"Farga-sama what are you trying to say?" asked Rin.

"What am I trying to say is that I want you to become part of my family" Farga said.

Rin's eyes went glassy, "You would want me?"

"Why would we not, my children adore you, Hinoki will no longer be lonely and I will have a younger sister to look after" said Farga.

Rin embraced Farga tightly, "I'm not sure how to take your offer."

"You take you time to decide" said Farga.

"I will never forget your kindness," said Rin with a smile.

"I can tell your full of life just waiting to come out, and going out to battle is not much of a life," said Farga heading quietly back.

Rin smiled and also followed after, and once again she's shown kindness and her heart felt sore with joy and sadness all at once this was her dilemma to her stay would mean danger and to leave would be separating from her adoring friends.

"So what did you two talk about?" asked Hinoki with a smile.

Rin run towards and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you."

"Hey your welcome" Hinoki said while hugging Rin back.

Farga came and sat next to Sesshoumaru.

"So you asked her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, I did" he said.

"What did she say?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"She said she will think on it," said Farga.

"Hinoki and Farga-sama why don't you two take a walk, I'll watch these two" said Rin.

Farga smiled, "Shall we my love?" he asked giving Hinoki a hand.

Hinoki nodded and followed, "Of course."

Rin started to play with the babies.

"So will you stay?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Their offer was kind but I don't think I can. My heart needs to see Naraku dead and what happens after that will happen, and beside I did give you my word to serve," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru was surprised she remembers her word but didn't say anything just watched her as she played the babies. '_She smiled and laughed more with in the past two days then she did with me for weeks. Wait why do I care? Why do I feel like I am being turned down_' thought Sesshoumaru.

They spent most of the day out in the meadow, and returned late afternoon.

"We should get ready for the celebration," said Farga.

Rin and Hinoki had already gone in for it takes them far longer time then it did for the men. Farga and Sesshoumaru walked quietly before Farga broke the silence.

"You do not wish she stays?" he asked.

"It is none of my concern what she wishes to do" Sesshoumaru replied back.

"But you do feel distressed that she will not be traveling with you?" asked Farga.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but that question did strike other question in his head. '_It has been different with her around, I find myself enjoying the forest that surrounds, and I feel calm around her_.'

Farga smiled, they started heading inside as Farga watched Sesshoumaru, '_Soon my friend you shall see what it feels to be in love, and have no hate against it_.'

Sesshoumaru saw a lot of Youkais' that was familiar to him, and he also saw some humans. The great hall of the palace was filled with guest laughing, dancing, eating and enjoying themselves. The Mistress of the Palace hasn't yet shown herself, and neither were the children. Farga seemed to be very happy with the turn about. Sesshoumaru's eyes how ever scanned for someone else, but didn't see her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru it's so good to see you again" said a young prince. AN: That's like saying OMG! Lord Sesshoumaru can I pleaszz have your autograph!

"Yes," said Sesshoumaru.

Farga strolled over to a now annoyed Sesshoumaru. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"I prefer not to be around so many all at once," said Sesshoumaru.

"Farga-sama may I say you are looking very handsome tonight" said Rin's teasing voice from behind.

Both Farga and Sesshoumaru turned and saw Rin standing a beautiful black kimono with red and gold works on it and blood red obi and gold string to tie it, her hair was done up in a pony tail with some of the hair braided, her lips were also painted a deep shade of red.

"And you my dear sister are looking beautiful" said Farga.

Rin blushed, "Not as beautiful as Hinoki-chan" she said as her eyes went to the Youkai next to Farga. "And Sesshoumaru-sama you are also looking very handsome too" said Rin as her eyes wonder to the White kimono with gold work on Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you" was all he said.

Rin smiled, at the very least he answered her and that was enough for her.

"How about a dance?" asked Farga.

Rin nodded and gave him her hand.

Sesshoumaru watched as they disappeared in to the crowd of dancers, he stepped out in to the cool night. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for only thinking about her and how beautiful she looked just moments ago. '_I will not let myself be weak! Say it with me I will not let my self be weak!_' A sudden smell came over him. '_Youkai!_'

The other guest could tell that something was wrong also.

Farga became tense when he smelled the all to familiar scent.

"What's wrong?" asked Rin.

"Neko...Neko Youkai and they are not on the guest list" said Farga.

Rin gasped as she release herself from Farga and run out towards where Hinoki was. Farga quickly caught on and also followed after her. Rin grabbed her sword, bow and arrow and headed towards the room where Hinoki was in.

Rin heard the scream and ran faster, within minutes she busted through the doors and held her arrow pointing towards the Youkai that had Hinoki by the neck. "Let her go!"

The Neko Youkai smiled, "Do you think, a human such as yourself is a match for me?"

"Want to try me?" Rin asked ready to release her arrow.

"You do anything and you will have one very wounded mistress," said the Neko.

"Rin please save yourself, get out of here," said Hinoki.

"NO! Hinoki-chan. let her go!" she yelled as she releases her arrow.

The Neko was to busy laughing to notice that the arrow had it on the arm until it was too late. Hinoki twisted out of its grip and run behind Rin.

"What is your business here?" asked Rin.

The Neko's grinning face was replaced with a glare, walking towards Rin "You will pay for that bitch!"

"Hinoki here take my bow and arrows, run" said Rin handing the bow with hand as the other pulled out her sword.

"You want me you got me!" yelled Rin as their swords slashed together.

The Neko pushed harder towards Rin showing her its fangs. "Why defend a human, and kill yourself?"

Rin gritted her teeth and push back. "Because that is my sister you were trying to kill," said Rin as she pushed the Neko back.

"That is you sister?" he asked confused for a moment, he knew not that the human had a sister.

"You better believe it!" said Rin charging towards him and cutting his side.

The Neko grabbed Rin's arms and dug it'd claws in to them. Rin screamed in pain. Farga got there just in time to release Rin before her arm had a hole through it. Rin dropped to her knees clutching her now bleeding hands.

"What do you want Neko?" asked Farga.

"Revenge for the death of my mate, now I shall kill yours!" said the Neko.

Rin sat there her eyes reflecting the fight, '_That's it isn't it, everyone is out to get revenge that all that matters_.'

Sesshoumaru got there to see Farga and the Neko fighting while Rin sat not to far from them clutching her arm as her kimono drenched in blood.

Rin's eyes drifted back and fourth, '_Something isn't right, he wouldn't just come alone_' she thought as she stood up, and grabbed for her sword. "Hinoki! The babies!" yelled Rin as she looked around once more. "Where are they?"

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up the cry of the children. Rin saw the looked instantly went after it. '_Hot headed_' thought Sesshoumaru as he followed after.

Rin ran as fast as her feet would take her in the damned kimono, '_My arm it hurts!_' she thought as she neared to where the babies where once sleeping peacefully.

"Hinoki!" yelled Rin.

"Rin...they took my babies..." whispered an injured Hinoki.

Rin's eyes filled up with tears "Oh Hinoki, you just hold on I'll get them back, I promise."

Sesshoumaru was at the door watching Rin and Hinoki, he heard what she had said and he also smelled blood and salt. Rin walked out with the same look she had when he meet her back at the village.

"Where are they? Can you hear them?" asked Rin as she ripped her sleeves off and stared at the deep claw marks at her arms.

Sesshoumaru's eyes also drifted on them and he felt angry, but simply stated, "Your hurt."

Rin tied her arms with her sleeves and looked up at him, "It's nothing serious I'll be fine, but I have to get back the babies."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment and she stared back, it was silent demand that she stay where she was and take care of herself, while she challenged back that there were danger for the children.

"Which way did they go?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru picked her up and started to run at a high speed towards where he heard the crying.

Mean while Farga also fought the leader of the pack, "I did not kill your mate, she left you for another!"

"You lie! Naraku has told me everything!" said the Neko.

'_Naraku!_' thought Farga of course he should have guessed it from the start it would be that miserable bastard, "You believe that lying bastard? He turned your mate against you and now he turned me against you!"

"I know you! Alicia would never leave me for another!" said the Neko as it continued to strike at Farga.

Sesshoumaru placed Rin down in front of the group of Nekos.

"Give the children back," said Rin.

The Nekos all grinned, their conceit evident in that smile they flashed, they were sure they would gain victory that night.

Sesshoumaru took out his Dokkasou, "Let's make this quick and fast" he said as he ran forward and sliced all of them leaving two crying children on the ground.

Rin ran to their side and picked both of them up and hugged them, "Don't you worry your safe now."

And as if they heard her they started to quiet down. Sesshoumaru headed back to the palace while Rin sat down there with the babies in her arms.

"That proved to be very easy for you has it not?" that voice which haunted for years.

Rin looked up, "I should have known it would be you! Why do you keep hurting the people I care about?"

He laughed as if what she had said was very amusing, and perhaps it was to him to watch lives go to waste for his sick amusement, he was the worst kind of killer alive. The bastard would pay greatly.

"You bastard!" said Rin.

"I have my reasons for you."

"I'm not your fucken pawn! You hear me! Naraku!" yelled Rin.

The laughter rose slowly challenging her before it slowly faded and soon disappeared.

Farga saw the Neko go weak and something glowing in it's back. Sesshoumaru came behind the falling Youkai and plucked it out.

'_Just for this so many suffers, how pathetic._' he thought as he watched the Neko fell to the ground and turn to dust, he wasn't at all surprised nor was he happy with this whole turn about.

"He was dead," said Farga in an unbelievable voice, "I thought I smelled death."

"Farga!" yelled Hinoki as she came and embraced him.

Rin slowly walked in with the babies in her arms, "Here" was all she made out before she felt her body go limp and fall, Sesshoumaru grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

"Rin...is she all right?" asked Hinoki.

"She will be fine she just fainted," said Sesshoumaru.

"This is not the kind of celebration I had in mind" said Hinoki as she rested her head against Farga.

"I do not think this was part of it," said Farga.

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin's blood and tear stained face, '_Even through it all she manages to look brilliantly sad_.'

Rin woke to find the early morning light hit her eyes, she shut them close again bring her hand to block it out, like she did all her bad dreams and reality.

"It's about time you woke up," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin turned to see him standing next to the window bathed in the morning light, he looked like an angel, what irony that he looked like an angel but truly he was a demon. Rin closed her eyes savoring the picture. Then it hit her, her arm was completely sore.

"Don't try and move it, it will be that way for a while" said Sesshoumaru.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, that wasn't necessary for her to know and he decided that how long he spent at her side really didn't matter.

Rin closed her eyes once more; she stirred just between being wake and sleep, if only she would wake and find that all of it was a dream and she was once again fifteen happy in the arms of those who she loved the most.

"Rin you are awake" said Hinoki's soft voice, her hand slowly making contact with Rin's forehead.

Rin tried to sit up but felt sharp pain at her arm and side, damn she forgot once more that she was not a being that healed quickly.

"No do not move, please" said Hinoki pushing her down, she was crying as she placed a hand on Rin's cheek, "You kept your promise you returned my babies."

"I had to, I am their aunt aren't I?" asked Rin.

Hinoki smiled through her tears, "I am pleased that you are all right little sister."

"What about Farga-sama is he all right?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I am fine," said Farga coming in to view.

Rin smiled, but in her head was a dilemma '_They were all here for me...but I can't be with them, Naraku will kill everyone that I am with...I can't let that happen...I won't!_'

"So little sister, you have saved us yet again," said Farga. "I wish that you did not need to, but I thank you again."

"This time I had a lot of help," said Rin looking towards Sesshoumaru.

Farga smiled and nodded, he looked to his friend who looked out the window and seemed distracted not only by the night's events but also by the fact that his companion's injuries.

"Why do you not rest a bit more." said Hinoki walking slowly out, "I will come back later to see if you are all right."

Farga moved some of Rin's hair and planted a brotherly kiss on her forehead, "We shall be here if you are in need of us."

Everyone left except Sesshoumaru he continued to stand by the window, perhaps he forgot where he was, or it was his way of saying he cared.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I forgot to thank you, so thank you," whispered Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked towards her for a second and then was about to walk out when he heard her say, "Don't go stay here" in a whisper before she fell asleep. He didn't know why but he walked back to the window and stood there, turning towards her once and watching her sleep and then back towards the window.

Rin woke once more to find that it was already dark the sun gone and the stars shining once more, taking notice that Sesshoumaru was no longer there watching her as he did when she fell asleep. Rin laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling as that slow painful thought crossed her mind. '_I can't stay here, I don't want any of them to get hurt, and I can't travel with Sesshoumaru-sama either. So the best thing to do is to travel on m own, alone._'

She pushed the sheets aside and stood there for a few minutes. Finding the room spin and her head feeling heavy she grabbed a hold of the table next to her, finally getting a hold of herself and slowly getting dressed. Rin packed her things as she looked around the room then out the window, '_I must have been asleep for a long time._' She was pretty sure that it was midnight by the color of the sky.

Walking quietly down the hall and out the palace doors, without notice Rin walked slowly through the meadow and picked up a white rose, as a cherished memory of her childhood played in her mind, the though making her smile. Looking back at the palace she found her voice crack slightly as she whispered, "I shall miss you all dearly."

"We shall miss you," said Hinoki as she picked at a flower slowly smiling at the girl's back.

Rin gasped and turned to find Farga and Hinoki sitting just a few feet away with their babies, nearing them slowly finding herself feel that familiar sting in her eyes "I didn't want to wake you..."

"Leaving without saying good-bye" said Hinoki closing her eyes and shaking her head like the mother she was, "and here I thought you cared for us."

"I do care but I must leave before, Naraku hurt you guys again" said Rin as she fell to her knees in front of them, her new found family. "I'm so sorry."

"But Rin you are not to blame for that," said Farga as he pulling the girl in to his arms like a brother would. "None of it was your error."

"Yes, it was if it hadn't been for me then those Nekos would have never came," said Rin wrapping her arms around him and placing her head slowly on his shoulder, the tears flowing freely, she didn't care if she seemed childish. "Naraku will hurt or kill all those who I care about, and I can't let that happen."

Farga placed a hand on her shoulder, running his other hand over her head petting her a calm. "Shhh, that does not mean you have to leave us, you do know that do you not?"

Rin pulled away from his embrace and looked down at the green grass, "no I do, I must leave to find him and put an end to him."

"Very well just remember us," said Hinoki. "I would hate to think that you will not come back to your rightful home."

"I will never forget any one of you, your family" said Rin with a smile as she walked away and waved good-bye. '_My rightful home? If only I truly had that, why so much tragedy in my life?_' Rin walked slowly in to the forest, '_The only person I didn't say good-bye to was Sesshoumaru-sama_.'

"I will have to teach you to be more obedient," said an all too familiar voice, the same voice which made her heart skip beats from time to time.

Rin turned to find Sesshoumaru and Jaken standing behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to guide you to Naraku and that is what I will do" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin shook her head, "I will find him myself I...I don't want you to get hurt for my cost. Besides I am bound to meet with him from the messages that he has been sending Me."

"If you haven't forgotten you gave me your word and service," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled "I suppose you are right."

"Well, then lets go," said Sesshoumaru as he started to walk ahead.

'_He may not show it but he does care_' thought Rin as she looked at his back, she turned once more at the disappearing castle and breathed the air around her a small contentment suddenly coming over her '_Someday I will come back_, _and thank those who have gave me this chance at opening my heart once more, my brother, my sisters, and my master._'

'_Someday I will know why I did what I did_' thought Sesshoumaru as he walked on, many questions plagued his mind since the human girl started to follow him through his voyage, a voyage to find or gain what he didn't know, but this was the life he choose to lead.

Jaken was confused as hell so he didn't even bother talking, walking beside his master and ignoring the human girl who pledged her services to his master in order to gain revenge against the deceitful Naraku.

Rin followed after quietly '_Let the journey begin._'

"Is that lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Hinoki.

"Yes, my love" said Farga.

"He's going with her?" asked Hinoki.

"I wouldn't have her in any better care then him" said Farga.

"I guess not," said Hinoki as she placed a kiss on Farga's cheek.

Farga smiled and watched as his sister and best friend disappeared '_Someday you will understand why you do things that you do. I shall wait for both of you to return...together._'

Rin smiled as she walked next to Sesshoumaru, '_I don't think my life is so bad._'

Sesshoumaru stuck out his hand, not that he cared about such things as jewel shards for he was confident on his own power.

Rin looked up at him in question, what was he going to say now? "Yes?"

"This was in the Neko," said Sesshoumaru showing the glowing fragment.

"A Shikon shard, no wonder he moved so fast," said Rin taking the shard from Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for everything."

Sesshoumaru just looked ahead, though the sound of her voice rung in his head, she was thanking him for what exactly did she know? Watching her as she smiled he found himself feel almost this satisfaction settle over him.

Rin smiled as she watched the demon lord she walked beside, her heart dancing at his company, slowly it was becoming quite clear to her that she was meant to be at his side on this journey with him from the moment she came about his injured body, it was destiny at work.


	5. Feelings part 1 Chapter 5

Vengeance of the soul

By: Haruka-chan

Feelings part 1...Chapter 5

In the forest...

Rin walked at the same pace as Sesshoumaru not caring for Jaken's ranting. They left Farga's palace two day ago.

Rin had to admit she already missed the babies but she was back to her cold killing mode, after what happened at the castle she couldn't bear to stay any longer. _I'm on my way Naraku, and I'll fight you to death. I won't let you hurt any more people!_ thought Rin.

_What a strange girl, she rather die with her people or fight for revenge of her people then just being selfish and living on_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin stopped as did Sesshoumaru but Jaken went on.

"Shut up you fool!" said Rin sending glares at Jaken. "There is a Youkai near by, more then one" said Rin drawing her sword out.

Sesshoumaru stood completely still.

There out of nowhere came about ten Youkais' headed for Rin.

"I should Thank you for this Naraku" said Rin as she ran and cut through two Youkai.

_I smelled him near by_ thought Sesshoumaru as he drew his Dokkasou (Poison Flower).

Rin fought off most of the Youkai's but as soon as she sliced the side of a lizard type Youkai she felt the pain ripping threw her skin where she cut the Youkai. The lizard Youkai smiled at her.

"I should have known you would be a mirror" said Rin striking the Youkai in the eye and watching it fall to the ground. "Unfortunately my wound stays" said Rin.

Rin's eyes wonder around as she saw that Sesshoumaru running deep in to the forest. _Wait a minute! Naraku wants him to go in there, and I know he is smarter then just to rush in, it's a trap!_ thought Rin. Sesshoumaru knew that it was a trap as soon he saw the Youkais attacking only Rin.

"Naraku show yourself" said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru I have been wondering when I was going to run it to you" said Naraku.

"What do you want?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"How can ye assume that I want something?" asked Naraku.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the baboon.

"Is it you under there, or are you still hiding" Sesshoumaru heard Rin ask from behind.

"My, my don't we have a raging heart" said Naraku.

Rin came to stand next to Sesshoumaru. "Tell me something Naraku why did you attack our village?" asked Rin.

"My little Rin you should have never been there in the first place, I was there for reasons of my own" said Naraku.

_Does Naraku want her for some reason?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Damn it Naraku if it was me that you wanted then why didn't you just take me and leave them alone!" said Rin.

"Ah but what would be the fun in that, and there was something else that I wanted, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about" said Naraku.

Rin's eyes burned with hatred before she started to laugh. "Naraku when will you learn that the Shikon no tama wasn't made for your pleasures! And you can never make me turn against my own people, like you made that weak fool" said Rin remembering the soldier who had betrayed her village.

Naraku laughed also. "Don't be so sure, I will always find a way to bend you" said Naraku beaming towards Sesshoumaru.

Rin gritted her teeth as she ran towards the baboon and sliced it in half. "Damn it stop hiding and fight!" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watch her eyes fill with pain and rage, but she kept her emotion in deft. That battle proved to be useful for Rin it seemed. The remains of the Youkais were useful and she decided it would come in handy.

"Stupid human you almost got me killed" said Jaken.

"I really wish I can just slice your throat" said Rin softly knowing very well that Jaken had heard her. Rin sighed as she saw the sky change from shades of blue to a eruption of red and gold I'll get that bastard Naraku thought Rin not noticing where she was going and walked in to Sesshoumaru's back.

"I'm sorry I must have drifted off" said Rin softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. _She knows I can just kill her for that yet..._ Sesshoumaru let his mind wonder.

"My lord what shall we do?" asked Jaken.

"We will rest here for the night" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, my lord" said Jaken.

Rin sat down under a tree close to where Sesshoumaru was sitting. "You knew that was trap yet you walked in to it. Were you trying to prove something?" asked Rin quietly.

Sesshoumaru watched her pale face then he smelled blood, it was mixed both dried and fresh. "You were hurt during the battle?" asked Sesshoumaru.

 Rin looked up and then to her side "I completely forgot that I was hurt" said Rin sitting back. "It seems that when you're full of sorrow you really don't feel anything" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as she pulled out a small bottle that held very strong healing herbs, she placed a small portion on her side. Rin bit her lower lip in pain.

"My lord" said Jaken.

"What is it Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Why can't we just leave the human behind, she is worthless now that she is hurt" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Rin's face. _Those herbs are strong healer but when they are put on the wound it feels as if living the event over repeatedly, yet she's not crying out in pain_ thought Sesshoumaru. "Jaken I didn't ask what you think I should do" said Sesshoumaru.

"Forgive me my lord" said Jaken bowing to Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Go find something to eat" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes," said Jaken.

"You should get clean, there is a hot spring not to far from here" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded as she stood up and grabbed some materials from her bag. Rin walked slowly towards the hot spring. "I have to be careful of Naraku and his little Youkai friends" said Rin. Rin walked in to a small spring that was surrounded by trees and a clear sky. "Ah that feels nice" said Rin as she lowered herself in to the water. "My body aches from the last fight, but I can't do anything about it but ignore it, your just going to have to hold on body" said Rin as she sat back enjoying the water.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the bushes. _It's strange how I have never done this before and yet I'm so curious of this girl_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked down at the water with longing. "If I stay a little while longer, it won't hurt" said Rin closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes wondered to her neck, then to her creamy shoulders and then the contour of the breast, her skin glowing from the wetness of the water, and her smell was rising as she cleaned herself, the sweet smell of wild spring flowers. Sesshoumaru didn't understand what was going on with him, but didn't like it. He was about to walk away when he heard his name.

"Sesshoumaru...the great prince of the western lands. What fate I have fallen in to. My village was destroyed by Youkais' twice yet I travel with one and even become friends with some" said Rin as a sad look came over her eyes.

_Strange_ thought Sesshoumaru. Then his ears perked up when he heard soft humming, he stood and listened and watched as the breeze played with her hair. _This girl such a puzzle_ thought Sesshoumaru as headed back to the camp.

"I better get back before Sesshoumaru-sama has a fit" said Rin smiling.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I guess something are meant to be" said Rin getting dress in her kimono.

Sesshoumaru sat on a log that wasn't to far from where Jaken had brought them something to eat.

Rin walked slowly towards the group and smiled and sat down. _This is my life now huh?_ thought Rin softly.

"Where have you been, you worthless human" asked Jaken.

Rin ignored Jaken.

"I'm talking to you" said Jaken about to hit Rin with his staff when her hands stop it just inches away from her head.

"Listen you disgusting Youkai if you bug me, I'll seriously rip out you insides! Now leave me alone" said Rin.

Jaken tried to move his staff in her hands but nothing happened.

_She holds a hate for Youkai's yet she travels with me, that was what she called fate_ thought Sesshoumaru watching the little _'kill Jaken_' scene.

Rin saw from the corner of her eyes that Sesshoumaru watch the little scene between her and Jaken, suddenly Rin dropped Jaken and sat down. _I must have made a fool out of myself_ thought Rin as she closed her eyes and sighed. "What am I planning to accomplish by killing Naraku, it won't bring back the dead, it won't bring back my life" whispered Rin.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin clearly and wonder the same yet once again.

"Oh well at least I'll die knowing I took revenge for my people and Saki" said Rin holding the red cloth as sleep slowly came over her.

Sesshoumaru continued to watch Rin carefully. _Rather Die trying, and who is this Saki?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Jaken saw the way his lord watch the human girl and many unpleasant thought went through his head. _Does lord Sesshoumaru feel something toward this human? I wish I could..._ Jaken slapped himself for even wondering things such as that and went to rest by the fire.

Sesshoumaru sat and watch Rin sleeping, her breathing was normal, but he could tell by the way her eyes moved she was having an unpleasant dream. _What are you dreaming of? Wait why do I care so much? Am I becoming soft?_ were the questions in Sesshoumaru, but one thing was for sure his ordered life was about to be turned upside down.

The next morning...

Rin felt the sun on her eyes telling her that it was time to wake up.

Rin sat up it was early morning and she found Sesshoumaru sitting on the log she saw him sitting on last night. _What a strange Youkai_ thought Rin before getting up and looking around.

"I wonder where ugly toad is" said Rin.

"Jaken is off on a business" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked at him _He was awake the whole time?_ "When will he be back?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Rin shrugged and walked to the lake and washed her face and then walked back. "I'm not sure you will eat what I make for you" said Rin recalling what he had said to her, when she was taking care of him.

Sesshoumaru watched as she sat and took things out of her bag. _What was she doing now?_ he thought as a sweet smell started to rise.

Rin smiled as she watched Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eyes. _These sweet cakes that Saki gave me should be enough for the both of us not unless he doesn't like sweet things_ thought Rin. Rin finally walked and stood next to Sesshoumaru and handed him a cake.

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. Rin sighed

"They are sweet cakes, you eat them" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just went back to his staring at nothing as usual.

Rin already getting frustrated by this Youkai. "So impossible" she mumbled as she chewed on her sweet cake.

Rin walked slowly down the path following after Sesshoumaru, it was rather quite without Jaken. _I wonder where that ugly toad is now_ thought Rin. _It has been almost two months since my village was attacked by Naraku and his Youkais', I wonder if everyone is happy in heaven, if they got what they wanted_ thought Rin. _It hurts to think I can lose everything in just one day_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to see Rin walking slowly with her eyes on the ground. _If she doesn't look up she will walk right in to me_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin sighed _I wonder where we're headed, I'm not sure if it's Naraku or some place else, I wonder if I will loose him to..._ thought Rin, as her feet hit a rock making her trip in to Sesshoumaru.

_Well either way she ran in to me_ thought Sesshoumaru as his hand instinctively went around her small waist to prevent here from falling.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I must have dazed off" said Rin looking down _what wrong with me I can't even look at him. Look up at him!_ she commanded herself but nothing seemed to happen.

Sesshoumaru watched as she tried to keep her eyes away from him. "If you keep it up, you will die even before, you come close to Naraku" said Sesshoumaru letting her go.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watch as she dazed of yet again. _I have to keep my mind straight! Yeah but his voice is just so, so beautiful and his hair...RIN!_ thought Rin as she shook her head and looked up ahead.

They had to travel down the mountain since it was the fastest way across.

"This is turning in to a nightmare" said Rin softly under her breath as they went down the mountains. _You think he could at least help me cross! If Farga-sama was here he would!_ thought Rin as she tried and claim down the mountain.

Rin looked down to see Sesshoumaru walking down the mountain as if walking on a steady road. _Damn that Youkai_ thought Rin, as she suddenly lost her grip and fell. Sesshoumaru's ears hurt from Rin scream.

Rin looked up to see that she was alive, and tried to stand but apparently she sprained her ankle.

"Great how am I going to fight like this, forget about fighting how am I going to walk?" said Rin with a sweat drop --'

Sesshoumaru stood and watched as Rin sat and tried to stand. _She didn't just fall by accident, something is not right, my ears hurt from her screams_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Beautiful, I'm stranded here for gods know how long!" said Rin as she looked through her bag, but suddenly there was lights like fire flies coming towards her, Rin covered her eyes from the brightness, when she looked again there stood a handsome Youkai he had beautiful blue eyes, his hair a gray silver he was tall and very handsome, and he smiled down at her.

"Who...Who are you?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru growled he knew just what he was.

The Youkai just smiled at Rin as it came closer to her and then sat down next to her.

Rin blushed as one of his soft hands picked up her leg to examine her ankle. _What is he doing?_ thought Rin.

The Youkai smiled at her and ripped of some kind of herb that was growing around his arm and the staff he held, he placed it over her ankle and started to rub it in gently.

A sighed escaped Rin and she blushed the Youkai smiled at her. "Thank you" said Rin softly.

The Youkai slowly came closer to her face and cupped her face.

Rin didn't know what was wrong with her she somehow felt drawn to him.

Just as the Youkai was about to place a kiss on Rin's lips, Sesshoumaru came from nowhere and cut the Youkai in half with his Dokkasou (Poison Flower), the Youkai slit in to tiny balls of light. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who was completely shocked for a minute, before an angry look came over her face.

"What did you do that for?" asked Rin yelling at Sesshoumaru who was taken back by her sudden out burst, and pain from his sensitive ears.

"You should be Thankful, yet you are yelling at me?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"You didn't have to kill him, he was helping me! Unlike you" said Rin.

"He was helping you to become his mate!" said Sesshoumaru yelling back.

"His mate?" asked Rin.

"That was a mountain Youkai they make young girls as yourself that are traveling down the mountain fall of the cliffs, and with their herb seduce you to becoming their mate" said Sesshoumaru.

"Sounds stupid, but ok. I don't think becoming his mate would have been so bad, he was handsome and helpful" said Rin looking down at her hands as a blush came over her.

_Is she still under the herbs spell?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"I mean I'm at an age where I should have a family of my own" said Rin softly.

Sesshoumaru was getting very uncomfortable with this conversation, so he walked slowly away.

Rin gave his back a glare "Oh yeah definitely, never marry a man who is self centered! I wish Farga-sama was here" said Rin under her breath as she tried to get up but fell on the ground once more.

Sesshoumaru heard her comment but choose to ignore it.

"I think you should go on without me, since I'll be stuck here for a while!" said Rin _Why the hell bother informing his stubborn ass he'll just go on without me anyways!_ thought Rin. 

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was doing. He walked back to where Rin was and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin as the air rushed out of her lungs as she found her gaze within close proximity of Sesshoumaru's chiseled granite face.

Her senses were assaulted with a heady mix of fragrant, outside his distinctly own musk that hazily reminded her of the open forest. Her arms flew up to grasp him around his shoulders, her hands locking behind his neck in an effort to keep from toppling out of his arms. She doubted if such a feat would happen, considering the strong hold he held on her. Other senses came to play havoc in her mind and imagination, one breast was crushed against a broad and warm chest, the rest of that side of her body was held against his hard body, in an almost effortlessly manner on his part. She wondered briefly why this Youkai seemed to cause so much awareness within her. She staunchly crushed the burgeoning thoughts and wondered again if she had the same affect on him with her presence as she continued to stare at his chin and broad neck where his pulse beat steadily.

Sesshoumaru gaze shot down to the woman in his arms, his nostrils flaring slightly as he inhaled her sweet fragrance of spring wildflowers and reminding him of a soft, summer breeze on a clear evening. Her light brown hair seemed to gleam with a light of its own underneath the poor lighting of the mountains, and the feel of her soft hands on his neck. She looked up at him that moment and their gazes collided with instant awareness of each other. Their surrounding was temporarily forgotten as they continued to stare at one another at such a close proximity.

"You talk to much" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin blushed. _What are these feelings, being so closed to him, I feel...I can't explain it. Oh my...am I blushing?_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what it was, but feeling of her body against his made his emotions run wild. _What the hell is wrong with me! I shouldn't feel like this for a lowly human_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin moved around to get comfortable, while she did this Sesshoumaru tightened his jaws because of the movement of her breast on his chest.

"I'm sorry I must be really heavy" said Rin _Why say something as dumb as that?!?! Great now I sound like one of those fairy tale ditz_ thought Rin as she mentally slapped herself.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her, she knew very well that he was a Youkai and her weight was nothing but a leaf being carried by the wind. Sesshoumaru leaped quickly out of the mountain range and in to the forest.

As if things couldn't get any worse it started to rain, and not just a light rain, it was heavy. Rain like the gods had switched the heaven and the oceans. Sesshoumaru growled as his clothing got wet. The wind whipped Sesshoumaru's hair about his rugged face as they stepped onto the wet, dirt path. The rain fell heavily down on them and soaking their clothes within seconds. He looked back down at the bundle in his arms; she had her face buried in his chest.

"We'll have to stay at that cave there" said Sesshoumaru wondering why he was even telling her what he was going to do next.

Rin nodded her head silently, and clutched at his neck tightly. She felt his body flex and with a mighty push, he launched his body forward against the winds. After a moment of howling winds, she finally felt sudden warmth. Sesshoumaru's tail or fluffy covering afforded little protection against the rains and was already thoroughly wet on her body, the feeling of the fur on her skin made the hair at the back of her head stand up. However, it helped keep the chill of the cold air from penetrating thoroughly to her skin. Sesshoumaru seemed hardly affected by the rains and winds, his eyes narrowed against the slashing rain.

He set her down gently on the cold, rocky floor and let go of her, landing with grace and agility despite his large form. She watched with silent fascination as Sesshoumaru took his fluffy tail and shook the fur free of any water. Again, Rin felt her eyes drawn back to that wide expanse of his broad torso and shoulders, his wet clothing explicitly molding to the muscular structure of his body as he shook his fur. He caught her warm regard. She followed the direction of his eyes and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as he stared at her wet kimono. Water splashed loudly from the kimono to the cavern ground as if she had dipped herself in a lake. Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled down her form as her kimono hugged her like a second skin.

_Great, now I can't walk, and I'm wet, soon I'll be too sick to fight_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin, and picked her up once more.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin.

"The deeper in to the cave the dryer and warmer it will be" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin didn't say anything she was cold, and being in a warm and dry place will help a lot.

Sesshoumaru gently put her down once more, Rin on the other hand couldn't see from the darkness, so she was sort of happy that she had a sprain ankle other wise she would have had one now anyway.

"I can't see anything, and these clothing are completely wet" said Rin softly.

"It would help if you take them off" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin couldn't see where he was but blushed at the thought of her being naked in front of him. _Come on it's not like he could see you anyway just strip of the clothing let them sort of dry and then put them back on again_ thought Rin as she worked on her kimono.

Sesshoumaru sat across from her and saw everything, darkness was nothing, he was a Youkai and these were some of the advantages. His eyes went down her body as she took of the top kimono.

_Maybe I should leave the under kimono on, it's just damp, that's all_ thought Rin blushing.

Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't miss anything, every bit of skin visible, got a sweep of his attention. "Aren't you going to get sick if you don't take of your wet clothing?" asked Rin thoughtfully.

"I don't get sick, I'm not a weak being" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, ok what ever" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her face she was cold he could tell. _What the hell are you thinking?_ thought Sesshoumaru as he got up and sat beside Rin.

Rin could feel a sudden warmth coming from something next to her, and her hand went to investigate, and instantly came in contact with Sesshoumaru's board naked chest. Rin gasped and took her hand away.

_Oh gods! He took of the top part of his hakama_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain the feelings either.

Rin felt herself being picked up and being seated on something warm. _It's...Sesshoumaru's lap?!?_! thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru felt her uneasiness. "Your cold and my tail will keep you warm, I don't want to have to take care of you or get slowed down, when you get sick" said Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you" said Rin as she sat back against his chest.

Sesshoumaru could feel her through the thin inner kimono.

Rin's heartbeats went faster. _What is wrong with me, he just doing to keep me warm_ thought Rin. Rin felt one of Sesshoumaru's arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to his body.

_What the hell are you doing?!?! Don't touch her_! thought Sesshoumaru, but his body did something else.

Rin's breath quickened _what is he doing is something wrong with him? But I'm not complaining_ thought Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." asked Rin softly.

Sesshoumaru growled _what the hell is this human girl doing to me?!?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

_A human woman that captures your heart can make you do things that not even the most powerful witch can, she can drive you mad just by sitting their and smiling at you_ Farga's words drifted through his head.

Rin felt disappointed when his hand was gone, and he wasn't holding her tight any more. _Did I want him to hold me that way? No of course not_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru's body heat was enough to put Rin to sleep. Sesshoumaru sat and watched her sleep, it was strange how she trusted him enough to sleep. Her body was so fragile, and her heart in rage. Sesshoumaru rested his head in between her shoulder and neck, her sent filling his senses. Sesshoumaru found sleep over take him for the first time since they were sitting under the Cherry Blossom trees, he didn't understand why he felt peace with this human girl, the sound of the rain, her breathing and her warm body next to him brought his mind peace. Rin woke to find she was protectively wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms, suddenly she felt her cheeks burn with heat. Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and his features up close, he was even more beautiful and handsome then any man or Youkai she had ever laid eyes on, suddenly her hands had a life of their own as she traced his face with her hands.

_His so beautiful I wonder how his father and mother looks_ thought Rin as she reached and pulled on his ears. "They are cute looking ears, but strange" said Rin softly. Finally her eyes went down to his lips, she traced his lips with her hand.

Sesshoumaru woke right after her, but kept his eyes closed as she did her little exploration of his face.

_Her hands are so soft and feathery...since do you use those words?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin wanted so bad to plant a kiss on his lips, but held back at the urge. Her hands moved some hair from his face. Rin traced the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead with her index finger.

"Are you done playing with my face?" asked Sesshoumaru opening his eyes to look at her.

Rin gasped and almost fell of his lap if not for his arms holding on to her. Rin couldn't explain the look in his eyes they were so, distance and cold yet inviting and warm, she felt drawn to them.

_What's happening to me?_ thought Rin once more.

TBC


	6. Feelings part 2 Chapter 6

Vengeance of the Soul

By: Haruka-chan

Feelings part 2...Chapter 6

The rain had stopped by noon and they were on their way again, they both decided not to mention anything that happened in the cave, it was only for their minds to wonder. They walked in silence and soon found a road to follow through. The late afternoon sun shined down on Rin as she walked quietly deep in thoughts of what had happened in the caves.

_Do I want him?_ thought Rin. "No of course not" said Rin shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin talk to herself.

_Has she gone mad?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked on, but Rin had no idea where they were headed but didn't say anything just followed after him. It was almost evening as they passed a village near by she stopped and looked on with longing.

_I had a home once, but now.._. thought Rin as some little kids came running towards her.

"Hey who are you, and why are you traveling with a Youkai?" asked a little boy.

"Aren't Youkais' suppose to be ugly looking?" asked a little girl.

"Well not this one he looks pretty" said another little girl.

Rin smiled "What's you name?" asked Rin.

"Mine is Keiichi, this one here is Mika, and that one is Nako" said the little boy.

"What's your name?" asked Mika.

"Mine is Rin, is that your village?" asked Rin.

"Yup, that's our village. You want to come and see?" asked Nako rubbing her nose.

Rin laughed. "Maybe some other time, I have to go now" said Rin.

"Keiichi, Mika, Nako. I'm going to kill you when I find you" said a handsome male voice.

Rin looked to find that Sesshoumaru had already started to walk on.

"Yamoto look we found you a bride" said Mika.

Sesshoumaru almost stopped at the little girls words.

Rin blushed "What?" asked Rin.

The man called Yamoto about the age of 20, he had brown hair and blue eyes, and he was tall, all in all very handsome. "Nako, Mika, Keiichi how many time do I have to tell you that I..." Yamoto drifted of after he saw Rin.

"What you think is wrong with him?" asked Mika.

Rin looked at the fading Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, it was nice to meet you" said Rin and was about to run to catch up to Sesshoumaru, but Yamoto grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you stay a bit" he said.

Mika smiled "I knew he would like her" Nako nodded while Keiichi looked on with no interest.

"I'm sorry I have to go" said Rin.

"Please, you look tired why don't you rest up a bit" said Yamoto.

"Yeah, and you can stay for the festival were going to have in a little while" said Nako.

"I really can't" said Rin.

"Please Rin-chan" said Mika.

"I really-" Rin smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru stop for a second.

"Come on, stay for just awhile" said Nako pulling on Rin's arm.

"Fine, but just for a little while" said Rin.

The kids smiled and cheered "I'm sorry that they must have been bothering you" said Yamoto.

"No actually I was just passing by" said Rin.

"Yeah she was traveling with a Youkai" said Keiichi.

"A Youkai?" asked Yamoto.

Rin nodded.

"Yeah he was beautiful and handsome" said Mika.

"Yes, very beautiful and handsome" said Rin.

Yamoto seemed very uncomfortable "You should be careful, Youkais' are very deceiving, especially the male ones" said Yamoto.

"Not this one he, keeps his words" said Rin.

"You like the Youkai?" asked Nako.

Rin nodded with a smile.

Mika grabbed Rin's hand and then Yamoto's "Come on the festival will start soon" said Mika.

"What is this festival for?" asked Rin.

"The lord has slain a Youkai that was threatening our village" said Keiichi.

"Yeah and Yamoto helped he's one of the warrior of our village" said Mika.

Rin smiled as Yamoto blushed. Rin smiled as they neared the village and more kids surrounded her.

"Wow look how pretty she is" said on of the little girls.

"Yeah, maybe she's a fairy" said another one.

Rin never got this much attention, since her village burned down, but it felt strange.

Then an elderly woman came up to them "Oh my, you are so beautiful" said the woman.

"I'm not really" said Rin.

"Then is our eyes deceiving us?" asked Yamoto.

Rin blushed again.

"Lady San please help Rin here wash up" said Yamoto.

The elder woman nodded "Come with me my dear" said the elderly woman.

Rin nodded and followed after her. "Our village is very respective of the beautiful" said the elderly woman.

"Oh, I see" said Rin.

"Here let me give you this for tonight's festival, you shall be our guest of honor" said the elderly woman.

"That won't be necessary" said Rin.

"Oh, you will so beautiful in this color" said the elderly woman.

Rin smiled and look at the elderly woman _in this quest I started I have met so many kind people, yet it seems I can't give them anything back in return_ thought Rin.

The kimono was a beautiful orange color with stitching of a story on it and small flowers as borders for the cuffs, she smiled as the elderly woman took a few yellow and orange ribbons and braided them on to her hair with some flowers.

"My you look so beautiful" said the elderly woman.

"Thank you lady San" said Rin.

The elderly woman shook her head, "I wish I had a daughter to do these things with, I have four sons and my only daughter has passed away, so I spent my days with the children" said the woman.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" said Rin.

The woman smiled "We better get going, the festival will start" said the woman.

Rin nodded and followed her out. "Wow look at Rin-chan she looks so pretty" said Mika.

Yamoto followed the pointed hand and almost dropped his sake.

Rin walked up to them slowly and smiled.

"You look even more beautiful" said Yamoto blushing.

"Thank you" said Rin softly, but for some reason his compliments didn't make her as happy as Sesshoumaru's did. _I wonder if he's near by or he left with out me? I feel like he's watching me right now_ thought Rin with a small smile.

And sure enough Sesshoumaru stood on the tree watching everything, including how the human called Yamoto was trying to woo her to be his mate. _Why do you care so much for a human girl, and if that human wants her then let him have her, she did leave you to go with him right?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Rin-chan come on dance with us" said Mika pulling Rin in to the crowd of dancers.

Mika handed Rin a fan so she can follow along with the rest of them. Rin smiled and danced with the other young girls of the village, all while the men clapped and cheered. Sesshoumaru never seen anyone move so gracefully, she was better dancer then all of them, she had dance before this, and her smiles were making everything seem even more beautiful about her.

Rin looked around and suddenly her eyes caught a figure on the tress, and then she smiled "Sesshoumaru-sama" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru saw that Rin was looking up at him and smiling _is she trying to prove something, like I didn't leave her, or maybe she's glad I didn't leave her_ thought Sesshoumaru. "Even my own mind doesn't seem to make sense" said Sesshoumaru softly watching her.

Yamoto had also followed Rin's gaze and saw Sesshoumaru standing by and watching her, and he saw the smile that appeared on her face, she whispered something. _She didn't smile like that for me even after all the things I said to her, yet she smiled just by seeing him there?_ thought Yamoto feeling waves of jealousy.

Sesshoumaru's sense filled with another presence it was a Dragon Youkai heading for the village. _Rin!_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin had also sensed that something was coming this way. "Mika can you get me my sword and bow and arrows?" asked Rin softly.

"Yes" said Mika running off.

The lord of the village spoke up. "Tonight has truly being a night of blessing, here in our village we have such a beautiful guest, and my son and I have slain the Youkai that threaten our village" said the lord.

Rin seemed to busy looking for the Youkai to hear Yamoto calling her. "Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Rin.

"Come and dance with me" said Yamoto pulling her in to the crowd of dancing couples.

"Rin-chan here you go you bow and arrow and sword" said Mika.

"Thank you Mika" said Rin.

"Why do you need those things?" asked Yamoto.

Rin didn't say anything "I'm sorry but I can't dance right now" said Rin.

Yamoto's face grew dark "Is it because of your Youkai?" asked Yamoto.

 Rin stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"I mean is it because you care for the Youkai that you were traveling with?" asked Yamoto.

Rin didn't know what to say as a blush came over her cheeks.

"Come on young maiden enjoy your stay with us, my son is very handsome isn't he?" asked the lord.

Rin gasped "Your the lords son?" asked Rin.

Yamoto nodded.

Rin's eyes drifted to where there was something in the sky approaching the village. "Of Crouse the Dragon" said Rin running toward it with her bow and arrow.

"What business do you have here in this village?" asked Rin the Dragon pointing her arrow at him.

"You I have no business with you but, with the village that has killed my brother" said the Dragon Youkai.

"Your brother was threatening the village, what do you expect them to do?" asked Rin.

"I do not wish to kill you, but if you continue then I will have to" said Dragon.

"I feel the same" said Rin fixing her arrow to point at the Dragon.

"You dare defy me" said the Dragon.

"I have much respect for you, but I can't let you kill these people" said Rin.

"Father you must help her" said Mika pulling at the lord's kimono.

"Yes, she is a stranger yet she defends our village she is a real blessing" said the lord.

"I will help father" said Yamoto.

The Dragon narrows his eyes on Rin.

"Ryuuku" said a deep and smooth voice.

Rin turned to find Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Sesshoumaru" said Ryuuku the Dragon.

"What is it that you want from this village?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"These worthless humans have slain my brother" said Ryuuku.

"I see" said Sesshoumaru.

"But why is the son of great Inutiasho doing in a human village?" asked Ryuuku.

"I have my reasons for being here" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin stared up at him, Yamoto saw the little group talk, and gritted his teeth Now I can't even be the hero, wait did he just the son of Inutiasho? The Youkai that Rin travels with is the son of the great dog demon? thought Yamoto.

"But you are known for your hate towards human" said Ryuuku.

"I do not wish to discuss with you my reasons, now all I have to say is leave" said Sesshoumaru.

"I can not Sesshoumaru, I have the great respect for you, but I must avenge my brothers death" said Ryuuku.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the Dragon, and out of now where sticks came flying toward the Dragon. Sesshoumaru turned to see that Yamoto has started to throw stick toward not only Ryuuku, but at him as well.

"Yamoto what the hell are you doing?" asked Rin.

"I'm protecting you, is that so hard to see" said Yamoto.

Rin glared at him Does it look like I need protection, I have Sesshoumaru for that she thought. "I'm fine the Youkai didn't even attack you" said Rin.

"You are loyal, the first human that I have seen so far" said Ryuuku to Rin.

"You can't hurt them, they are driven by fear" said Rin.

"They fear me yet you don't?" asked Ryuuku.

"I do, but I must over come my fear in order to protect them, I have lost a village before I do not wish to do so again. And tell me what will you gain from killing them it won't bring back your brother" said Rin.

"I see your point. I will leave in one condition" said Ryuuku.

"And what is that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I want the human girl, I have taken a liking to her" said Ryuuku.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin.

"You want me for what?" asked Rin.

"I'm not sure what, but you shall make up for my brothers loss" said Ryuuku.

"I see you haven't changed in the last hundred years" said Sesshoumaru.

"What ever do you mean, Sesshoumaru?" asked Ryuuku.

"I mean you always picked pleasure over business" said Sesshoumaru.

"And why wouldn't I this human girl is very beautiful, and will help ease my pain" said Ryuuku.

Rin seemed frightened already.

Yamoto gritted his teeth "You shall have nothing, especially not Rin. The only thing you will have is death" said Yamoto and shot an arrow at Ryuuku.

"You try and slay me?" asked Ryuuku as if spat fire coming right for Yamoto who stood in front of Rin. Sesshoumaru moved Rin out of the way quickly.

"What happen to your bravery?" asked Sesshoumaru smiling at her mockingly.

Rin glared "You would to if you were to become the mate of a ugly dragon as that one" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru put her down "I still wouldn't go back on my word" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin gasped _He heard everything_ thought Rin. "You act tough, that's all" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"I am already annoyed what I want, and I will take it" said Ryuuku coming toward Rin.

"Ryuuku, you can't have this human girl" said Sesshoumaru.

"And why is that?" asked Ryuuku.

"She belongs to me" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin gasped "Hey I don't belong to you" she yelled back.

"The girls denies it, and you have no mark on her" said Ryuuku.

"Can't you smell my scent on her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin sat there sniffing herself. "I can't smell anything" said Rin.

"You rather have this whole village die for just one human girl?" asked Ryuuku.

"Yet you won't kill for just one human girl" said Sesshoumaru.

Ryuuku ignored Sesshoumaru and went towards Rin anyways, Rin closed her eyes as she felt herself being lifted of the ground. Rin opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack at the looks of the dragon.

_Please save me! Please save me!_ thought Rin.

"Ryuuku put her down" said Sesshoumaru.

Ryuuku ignored him and lifted Rin's chin. "Yes, very beautiful you are" he said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. "Ryuuku" he growled.

Ryuuku was about to take a lick at Rin's neck. Rin braced herself for the feel but that never happened instead she saw long white hair, and felt herself in strong arms, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru holding her tight before setting her down and standing in front of her.

"Don't defy me Ryuuku" said Sesshoumaru taking out his Dokkasou.

"You will kill your own kind over a girl?" asked Ryuuku.

"No I will kill my own kind because he defied me!" said Sesshoumaru cutting through Ryuuku.

Rin sat there and watched with wide eyes, as did the people of the village. Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground in front of Rin.

"Are you afraid?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin didn't say anything she found herself getting lost in his eyes.

"Rin are you alright?" asked Yamoto running toward her.

Rin still just stared at Sesshoumaru.

Yamoto glared at him. "What have you done to her?" asked Yamoto.

"I'm fine Yamoto" said Rin.

"Are you hurt?" asked Sesshoumaru smelling blood.

"No I'm fine" said Rin.

"Are you sure, I smell blood" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked around at herself, then found that she had a small cut on her neck. "Oh it's nothing it's just a small cut, must have happened when some of the scales where flying around" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru bent down and cupped her face to get a closer look at her cut. "It's deep, and your bleeding" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked at his face _what's happening to me? Wait he cares about my wound?_ thought Rin as her heart skipped a few beats from feeling his breath on her cheek and her face burned with heat.          

"Rin-chan are you all right?" asked Mika running toward Rin.

Rin smiled at the little girl "I'm fine" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru jumped away. Rin looked on at his disappearing body _I know I'll always be protect at least_ thought Rin.

Yamoto came close to her and helped her to her feet. "You should rest" said Yamoto.

"It's all right I have to go now" said Rin smiling at Yamoto.

"Stay here with us Rin-chan" said Mika.

"I...There are other things that are calling for me, and I must answer" said Rin looking back toward where Sesshoumaru was just standing. _My adventure has just started, I don't want it to stop not until I see it through, not until I find out what fate has in mind for me_ thought Rin with a smile.

"At least stay the night" said Yamoto.

Rin shook her head "I have someone waiting for me, and I don't want to keep him waiting" said Rin.

"It's the Youkai isn't it" asked Yamoto.

Rin nodded "He is my guide, and I must follow. You're a great man Yamoto but I'm not the girl you are looking for" said Rin.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Yamoto.

"I'm sure, there is someone else, someone even more special waiting for you" said Rin.

"I guess you already have found your special one" said Yamoto.

Rin blushed _is that true? have I found the right one?_ thought Rin. "I'm not sure, but I want him to seek me out" said Rin.

Yamoto smiled. Rin also smiled and kissed him on the cheeks.

Keiichi, Nako, and Mika run after her as Rin walked slowly back to the road where she met them. Rin smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru standing they're waiting for her.

"Bye Rin-chan I hope to see you again" said Nako.

"Yea you were really cute" said Keiichi.

Rin bend down and kissed Keiichi on the cheeks.

"Rin-chan I want you to have this" said Mika handing Rin a long slim wooden box.

Nako gasped but then smiled.

"I will miss you, come back to see us again" said Mika hugging Rin.

"I will" said Rin.

"Oh good-bye great beautiful Youkai lord!" yelled Mika.

Rin heard Sesshoumaru growl and walk on. Rin patted the kids on their heads and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"What you don't like kids?" asked Rin slightly giggling.

"I don't like humans" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked at him back and then just smile. "How come you helped a village full of them?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru stopped to look down at her. "I don't have to tell you why I do what I do" said Sesshoumaru _More like one human, I could careless about the rest_ thought Sesshoumaru talking Rin's face in to memory.

"Afraid someone finally found out your a softy inside?" asked Rin with a smile.

Sesshoumaru smiled "We will see, who finds what."

Rin gasped at how beautiful he looked when he smiled.

_This Youkai is so strange but, I can't seem to look at his eyes, every time I do they...I get lost in them. That scares me_ thought Rin.

_We all have raging hearts, but I'll never tell anyone that_ Saki's voice drifted in her head.

_I guess you have found your special person_ Yamoto's last words to her also drifted through her.

"I'll come back to see you Saki, I'll be there for you, wait for me" whispered Rin as she held on to the cloth and smiled.

_Saki who is this Saki, her mate? she looks about the age of 18 at least and should have a family_ thought Sesshoumaru as he watched Rin hold on to the cloth and smile.

_These shall be my strength_ thought Rin as she tucked the cloth inside her kimono and held the wooden box that Mika gave her.

"Who is Saki?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Saki? She is a friend of mine" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. _It's a woman? Why do I care?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin smiled this should prove to be an interesting quest. _I wonder what else this life hold for me_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw that she smiling for no obvious reason.

"Are we off to find Naraku or some where else?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. They walked in silence.

_If I knew traveling with a Youkai was this boring I would have brought something to do, yet I feel so peaceful with him by my side_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel like talking to this human, she was much better of when she didn't speak _Are you afraid she awakens strange feelings with in you?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin opened the box and gasped it was a beautiful flute made from wood, the beautiful designs and the color of the wood, told Rin of it's quality and value. In side there was a note.

_Dear Rin-chan,_

_I know that you care for the Youkai very much, so I want you have something that belong to my mother. She gave it to me because she cared for me and now I'm giving it to you because I like you. Other then that I can't really play it well anyways. Please remember me and keep this close to you. Yamoto is stubborn to say good-bye but he really liked you, if there had been time he might have fallen in love with you. I know I'm young and don't understand much but I know that you have someone who cares for you, you should take care of him. Please don't forget to visit! Oh sorry if I spelled something wrong I'm just starting to learn how to spell. hehehe. Bye! Princess and Youkai!_

_                                                                         Love, _

_                                                                        Mika _

_I almost forgot in the box you would find music that my mother wrote for my father, you should play it for your Youkai. heheh _

"She gave me her mother's flute" said Rin holding the wooden.

She smiled when she found the piece of paper that held the music that Mika was telling her of. Rin put the box in her bag and brought the instrument to her lips and started to play the soft tune. The music drawing her in to it's arms she as she played with a beautiful gift, forgetting who she was, what she was for a moment, she was just Rin. Sesshoumaru just stared at her, she played the flute with skill, and the song being played was beautiful and comforting to him.

_What is wrong with this human, why does she cause she much awareness with in me? What is this strange feeling that I get when ever...? I'm getting too soft!_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin stared at his back. _I bet he would look real handsome if he smiled more. I have never felt this stupid thinking about a Youkai, it's not like he feels anything towards you! He hates humans, he said so himself_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched from the corner of his eyes she seemed to have a confused look on her face.

_Am I falling for him? No! of course not I'm just really...really. Damn it! I'm not falling for some self centered Youkai!_ thought Rin as she stopped playing and looked at his back. "Then what is this feeling" asked Rin under her breath.

_What feeling is she talking of? Are they what I feel?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

TBC


	7. Strange behavior Chapter 7 slight lime

Vengeance of the soul

By: Haruka-chan

Strange behavior...Chapter 7

Rin and Sesshoumaru have been traveling for three days without almost any break.

Rin walked along with a tired body, and sleepy mind. _Come on body just hold up, I can't let him think I'm weak_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw that Rin could hardly stay awake. _These humans are so weak, they can't even go a week without sleeping_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin's eyes throated to close "No stay up, stay up!" Rin said sleepily under her breath.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped. "We will rest here, for the remaining of the night," he informed her.

Rin's eyes almost bugged out in surprise and happiness. "Finally I can rest" said Rin as she found herself a suitable place and laid down.

Sesshoumaru never seen any human go without resting as long as she did, but she was probably trained to do so. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air; Rin didn't smell like herself, she smelled slightly ill. _Is she ill? I don't see her acting on it_ thought Sesshoumaru as he came near her body. _Should I examine her, or just leave her alone. Why should you care if she is ill...but then again if she is ill then she will slow me down, I might as well catch it before it become worse_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Rin haven't sleep for three day and her body needed the well-deserved rest.

Sesshoumaru moved Rin on her back from her side position, and picked up her chin so he can sniff her under her neck, one of the places the smell was strongest, His eyes caught the cut that Ryuuku gave her, for some strange reason he felt angry about. He bend down and sniffed her, she smelled of herself coated with slight hint of something else. _She smells...No do even let yourself go there!_ thought Sesshoumaru as he turned her head to the side to sniff the hallow of her neck. Sesshoumaru found that it was in his nature to lick something in order to find out if it's right or wrong. _I have never done this before but if I must..._ Sesshoumaru's mind trailed of as he took a lick at the side of her neck. Rin gasped as if she was a wake, but didn't wake up. _Should I continue?_ thought Sesshoumaru staring at Rin's face. For a moment he looked down again to where in the battle with Ryuuku she got cut on her neck, it made him mad that something has hurt her and is the same reason that made him angry with her. Sesshoumaru traced the now slow healing wound, and then bend down and licked it a few times. _What is this feeling?_ he thought looking down at Rin sleeping. Sesshoumaru shook of all feeling and continued with his examination.

_Rin couldn't believe what she saw; she was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap again only they were embracing each other like lovers. He smiled at her and held her in his arms; She smiled back and then felt his tongue flicker across the side of her neck, earning a gasp of pleasure from her. She felt him trail small kisses down her neck before stopping and licking the center of her throat, she felt him lick her ear lobes and then softly growl in them, she busted out in laughter from his playfulness. _

_Is this how I want things to be? Do I want him to hold me? thought Rin._

Sesshoumaru licked Rin's earlobes for what reason he didn't know but did it anyway. He watched as a confused look came over her face, then a small smile. _Strange how her emotions change so quickly...she taste nice...fine, but I can still detect a hint of illness_ thought Sesshoumaru. _What other places is the scent strongest?_ thought Sesshoumaru before his eyes traveled to Rin's breast, the second place that the smell was the strongest. _Skip that, I will not be thought of as hentai_ thought Sesshoumaru. _You were trying to help her stay alive, that isn't hentai and other then that she's just a human girl. Who cares what she thinks_ thought Sesshoumaru's head. He looked at her unsure of himself.

_Rin sat and watched as she saw that Sesshoumaru had suddenly pushed open her kimono and stuck a hand inside, Rin blushed at the sight. She moaned in respond. _

_Ohh! This is getting to a point where it shouldn't go stop! Wake up! thought Rin but the image went on as she saw herself being laid down as Sesshoumaru smiled devilishly and lower his head on her chest. She felt a light squeeze on her breast and heard herself moan and Sesshoumaru laugh. _

_He never laughs, but if it's anything like this, he sounds beautiful thought Rin. _

_Sesshoumaru smiled down at her and smile before he lowers his mouth on her breast_.

Sesshoumaru saw that a blush appeared on her face _is she awake? No, I know she's sleeping_ thought Sesshoumaru as he opened her kimono and for some reason his hands trembled. _I can smell her through her inner kimono, no need to..._ thought Sesshoumaru. He bent his head down and sniffed the contour of her breast, and took a small lick again for what he didn't know, well he did it was temptation and lust.

"She smells fine, but that smell," said Sesshoumaru closing Rin's kimono.

_Rin felt Sesshoumaru's mouth on her breast, and then on her lips. The taste of his lips was heaven, the moans that came out of her was unstoppable. _

_What is this wave of pleasure that I feel? thought Rin. _

_Sesshoumaru's tongue licked her bottom lip before, and she gasped letting his tongue to enter her mouth. He let out a small growl and let his mouth explore with in hers._

Sesshoumaru suddenly backed away from Rin's form. _She is in Heat!_ thought Sesshoumaru taking in the intoxicating smell. _I couldn't have done that, was this what I smelled before?_ thought Sesshoumaru. _No it could be this_ thought Sesshoumaru. Then Rin's ankle came in to view. "That's it her ankle is weak from her fall, and because she has been using it without rest" said Sesshoumaru trying to keep his attention on her ankle then on her arousal. Rin moaned out loud making Sesshoumaru look at her. _Who is she thinking of...no focus on her ankle_ thought Sesshoumaru as he picked up her ankle to look at it closely, but in doing so Rin's scent rose even more. _I have to get the hell out of there, before I do something I will regret! Her scent is making me crazy_ thought Sesshoumaru getting up and looking down at a flushed Rin.

_Rin felt Sesshoumaru's hand traveling down her body to her most intimate parts. Rin couldn't fight the moans and blush that was coming out from her. _

_"Your so beautiful" said Sesshoumaru. _

_Rin gasped in pleasure a simple line, as that was enough to make her happy. _

_"Not as beautiful as you are" she heard herself say. _

_Sesshoumaru bent down to kiss her lips once more_.

Sesshoumaru traveled far from where Rin was sleeping, but not that far that he could hear her if there was any trouble. _How could a simple human's arousal make me go mad that way? I wonder whom she was thinking of when she was...NO! Stop don't even think about it. Say it with me 'Humans are weak and lowly creature' come on you can do it!_ thought Sesshoumaru's head. "I have gone mad if I'm talking to myself" said Sesshoumaru. _This isn't good. This human has to go. She awakens feelings in me that I don't permit myself to have...yet I want to be the one who she was thinking of. Why?_ thought Sesshoumaru as the cool night breeze help calm him down.

_Rin moaned despite herself and lost herself in the sweet taste of his lips. She felt his hands massaging her bare thighs, moving up slowly between her legs. Rin cried out when he released her lips and threw her head back, as his fingers found her. Rin felt his hands gripping her hips as he moved his body on top of hers._

_ "Please..." she heard herself say before his lips captured her once more. _

_She gasped as he released her lips and whispered heatedly into her ear, "Are you sure Rin? Is this what you want?" he asked seductively. _

_Rin looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I want you Sesshoumaru." She felt him shift and kiss her deeply before..._

Rin woke up with a jolt. _No! No, this is not happening, I'm not having dreams about him mating with me! No!_ thought Rin as she touched her lips where he had planted their last kiss before he was about to enter her. Rin looked around to find that Sesshoumaru was nowhere near. _Oh my gods what if he smelled my...Oh Gods! I wonder if I called out his name?!?!_ Thought Rin in a panic. Rin was to busy with her thoughts to hear that something was approaching her. _Oh how will I ever live this up? I can't even face him now!_ thought Rin. "This is-" Rin didn't get to finish when she felt something behind her, before she could turn around the being pushed her down on to the ground and trapped her. Rin's eyes looked up slowly and saw that it was a Youkai of some sort and he was looking for a good time.

"Get off me!" yelled Rin.

"You smell very good for a human, especially with your heated body" said the Youkai sniffing her neck.

"Help me Sesshoumaru-sama, Ahhhh," yelled Rin as tears threatened to fall.

"No body is here to save you," said the Youkai pushing Rin's kimono open.

Sesshoumaru was standing around deep in thought when he heard Rin cry out for help. _Damn it how could I have missed his smell?!?_ Thought Sesshoumaru as he rushed to her aid.

Rin cried and all that she could think of was _Help me Sesshoumaru!_ The Youkai smiled down at her as it nipped at her neck and moved down towards her breast. "You taste good as you smell" said the Youkai smiling at Rin.

"No! Get off me! No!" yelled Rin still fighting against the Youkai. "Help me anyone please!" cried out Rin.

"There is no one who can hear you, and if they did who would dare to take me on?" asked the Youkai.

"How about me?" came a deep monotone voice.

The Youkai glared at Sesshoumaru and stood up to face him. "How dare you interpret me when I was in a heap of pleasure" said the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on his face. The Youkai growled and run forward with sharp claws. Sesshoumaru moved out of the way with hardly any effort. "Too slow" said Sesshoumaru before he run towards the Youkai with his Dokkasou (Poison flower).

The Youkai smiled and stood there, as Sesshoumaru came towards him with his Dokkasou. Rin gasped _He's a mirror Youkai too, which means. Sesshoumaru!_ thought Rin as she ran and grabbed her bow and arrows. _I won't let you! I won't let him get hurt; he came for me now I will for him. I hope you burn in hell you disgusting Youkai_ thought Rin as she fix her arrow for the Youkai's eyes and lunched it.

Sesshoumaru wiped his Dokkasou at the Youkai's chest and suddenly a burning pain ripped through his own chest. _A mirror, how could have I missed that?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

The Youkai started to laugh before he himself felt hot liquid trailing down his face. The Youkai turned to see that Rin stood there with a bow and arrow looking straight at him full of hate and anger.

"Die you disgusting Youkai!" yelled Rin before she shot another arrow for its head.

"You little bitch!" said the Youkai coming forward before it fell on the ground and disappeared.

Rin dropped her bow and arrow and stared up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes traveled down to his face, and he saw the claw mark on his perfect skin then her eyes went to his chest where it there was blood spreading fast.

Sesshoumaru land on the ground gracefully, and saw Rin walk slowly up to him with her face hard with hardly any emotions.

_He's hurt. I have to help him_ thought Rin.

He watched as she came to stand next to him and then reach up for his face and clean of the blood with her hands.

"You are hurt sit so I can clean your wound" said Rin flatly.

_She's worried about my wounds while she was nearly tarnished_ thought Sesshoumaru surprised. Sesshoumaru sat down as she had told him to, why he didn't know. It wasn't like he really needed. Rin came back with her bag and started to take several things out.

"Open...take of your..." Rin drifted off.

Sesshoumaru pushed his armor down a bit and opened the top part of his Hakama for her. Rin looked around for a cloth when she found none she ripped the side of her kimono and drenched it in the herbal water.

"It'll sting but I'm sure you can take it," said Rin as she placed the cloth over his wound and started to pat it clean.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel a thing he could only watch as she worked her eyes gave away her hard face. She was hurt and hurt bad.

Rin softly cleaned the wound as her hands slightly brush against his skin. _His skin is so soft..._ thought Rin. She wanted to bandage his wound but it seems she ran out of all the cloth. She skimmed through her bag and her hand brush against the soft fabric of Saki's colors. Rin slowly pulled it out.

"Saki..." she whispered.

Sesshoumaru saw the pain that now appeared on her face. Rin shook her head and dumped some more herbal mix on the red fabric and then slowly rose to her knees to tie the cloth around Sesshoumaru's chest. He's skin brushed against hers, she worked slowly and tied the cloth around his chest.

"Please be careful the next time..." started to Rin.

Sesshoumaru felt shocked inside _She was worried about me? But Why?_ he thought as he saw her hand ball in to a fist on her lap.

"All I have left is you, my family, village, and friends have been taken from me. I don't want to take on this wretched life of my own...I do have people waiting for me, and I will go back to them eventually but just for now please take care of yourself" whispered Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as tears fell from the corner of her eyes, she kept her eyes away from him. "Why did you give me this cloth that mean so much to you?" asked Sesshoumaru touching the fabric around his chest.

"When I was wounded with pain someone special gave that to me, to give me hope. I'm giving it to you now because your hurt, it's kind of binding of people, and you have become special to me as the person that gave that to me" said Rin _Your my hope now_ thought Rin with a small smile.

_My mother gave this to me because she cared and now I'm giving this to you because I like you_ Mika's word floated through her mind.

_I care..._ thought Rin

Sesshoumaru didn't understand this human girl at all, _She was willing to give up something so special to her just for him? But why?_ Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do or say for the first time in his life. Rin smiled a then reached up and touched his cheek.

"You cut it's...gone" She said softly.

"I heal fast," said Sesshoumaru liking the feel of her hand on his face.

Rin didn't remove her hand from his face, but slowly caressed _so beautiful.._. thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't understand what it was but he felt warm...felt something he haven't felt since his father passed away...love.

_What you think you doing?!? He probably thinks your crazy!_ thought Rin as she removed her hand quickly from his face.

Sesshoumaru felt disappointed that she had done that but he was confused about his feelings at the moment to complain.

Rin smiled _this is it...I'm home, my life beings starting now...I'll have him to care for...to be cared by_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched her smile she seemed to be having good thoughts, and then he remembered about her ankle. "Were you hurt?" he asked.

"Um...no not that I know off" said Rin checking herself.

"Your ankle is still weak maybe if you should rest more" said Sesshoumaru.

"No, I don't want to slow you down I can walk" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her _It pains her yet she doesn't want to slow me down?_ thought Sesshoumaru.

_He cares about my ankle? He really cares?_ thought Rin as her heart jumped. "We should get going. Naraku is waiting to be killed," said Rin standing up.

Sesshoumaru made no gesture of moving he sat there staring at the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin bending down to look at his face.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything or move.

Rin crouched down and stared at him "Are you ok?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her face she was worried about him again, she cared a little too much, and the thing that scared him was that maybe he cared to. Sesshoumaru finally stood up with Rin following after him.

Rin looked at him uncertain _is he feeling ok?_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin look at him strangely before crouching down to pick her things up, he watched as she carefully put all her things away in the small bag and then stand up again.

"Let's go," said Rin starting to walk ahead.

Sesshoumaru followed after, didn't take long for him to catch up. Rin felt Sesshoumaru's shoulder brush against hers slightly sending shivers down her spine.

She stopped and felt him stop behind her to _Why is he stopping? He's acting strange_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru couldn't explain his actions himself as one arm warped around Rin's waist and slowly brought her close to him. Rin held her breath as he pulled her closer to him, before she felt she was being lifted up.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin.

"Your still weak from your fall, it will be best if you don't walk for a while" said Sesshoumaru.

"I can walk you don't have to carry me" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and kept on walking. Rin sighed and warped her arms around his neck.

Unknown to both of them Jaken had watched the whole event. _Lord Sesshoumaru is he falling in love with the human? NO impossible he couldn't!_ thought Jaken. "This news that I got back from the palace is sure to make him change his mind," said Jaken with a smile, running to catch up to the Youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru heard Rin's breath go steady and instantly knew she had fallen asleep. Her head on his chest, hand locked behind his neck, softly brushing against his skin. Her breath warming his chest. _Why is it that she make me feel strange...make me care for her...want to hold her...to feel her_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please wait for me," yelled an out of breath Jaken.

Sesshoumaru stopped for Jaken to catch up. "What news have you brought Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, there is young Youkai who wants to claim your land, and he has a young Youkai maiden who claims to be your fiancé. She has written document of it," said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Jaken. _I have a fiancé? And some Youkai wants to claim my land? What game is this?_ thought Sesshoumaru as his eyes drifted to the sleeping Rin. "Jaken were leaving to the palace I shall see this through once and for all," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru. What about the girl, are you going to leave her?" asked Jaken gesturing towards Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just kept walking.

_I guess that is a no_ thought Jaken and followed after Sesshoumaru.

TBC


	8. New Problems and a little romance Chapte...

Vengeance of the Soul

BY: Haruka-chan

New Problems...Chapter 8

It took few hours to get to the Palace of the western land. Sesshoumaru was kind of amused by how long Rin was sleeping. Sesshoumaru and Jaken walked in to the palace to find servant ready to take orders and commands.

"My lord may I take the median?" asked one of the servants.

Sesshoumaru ignored the servant and walked to his room. Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru placed Rin gentle on _HIS_ bed and pull the covers over her. "Lets finish this game once and for all Jaken" said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes! My lord" said Jaken running after his master.

Sesshoumaru went in to the large study in the palace. Jaken brought him the letter that the Youkai had written to him.

Beginning of Letter

_Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I wish to claim your land unless you fight for your land, by the end of this week, everything that you own shall become mines, including your beautiful fiancé whom I have hostage here. I do wish that it didn't come to where I have to kill you. Please except my apologies for any trouble I caused. If you wish to fight me come and seek me at the old castle of Honosuka. I shall wait for your word. _

_                                                                       Sincerely,_

_                                                                      Soon to be lord of the western lands_

End of Letter    

"What nonsense is this, this letter seems it is from a child," said Sesshoumaru.

"Well, they say that this Youkai tends to be a bit childish," said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru growled. "We will head to the castle of Honosuka early morning, its far to late now to go," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes my lord I shall tell the servants to prepare you armor," said Jaken running off.

"It won't be safe to leave her here" said Sesshoumaru.

"Leave who here?" asked a familiar voice.

"You woke up," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I had a good rest. What is this place?" asked Rin looking around.

"This is my palace," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded and as she came and sat across from him. "Who are you talking about?" asked Rin curiously.

"I have some business that I have to take care of other then Naraku, and I didn't want to leave you here" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded, "Why not?" asked Rin.

"There is a fool who wants to claim this land, I will go to fight him tomorrow morning but if he sends his servants here, while I am gone, they might try something. He wants everything in my property," said Sesshoumaru.

"So I can stay here and fight," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "These are Youkai's were talking about, there are to ma-" Sesshoumaru was cut of by Rin cursing under her breath.

"Just cause I'm a human doesn't mean I can't fight," said Rin.

"I know you can fight," said Sesshoumaru.

"You know what your right why should I stay here, I'll just go on looking for Naraku on my own" said Rin. _I can't believe him!_ thought Rin.

"You will do no such thing," said Sesshoumaru.

"And why not?" asked Rin.

"Because I told you to, those are my orders" said Sesshoumaru.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" asked Rin.

"Since you gave your life time of service to me" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin gasped and then glared at him while Sesshoumaru sat there with a triumph look on his face. "Wipe that smirk of your face, I said you would have my lifetime of service after you help find Naraku and also you said you don't need my services" said Rin with a smile.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her. "I see," said Sesshoumaru.

"Now tell me what you think now I should do Lord Sesshoumaru," said Rin.

_Lord Sesshoumaru?_ thought Sesshoumaru, "You will come with me and fight, but I will not leave you here" said Sesshoumaru.

"Are you trying to say I need your protection?" said Rin.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. What if an ugly Youkai wants to take you as his mate?" asked Sesshoumaru with a mocking smile.

Rin groaned "Your not going to let that go are you?" asked Rin shaking her head.

Sesshoumaru sat and watched as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll go with you," said Rin.

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru pretending to not hear what she said.

"Hey don't push it I know you heard me" said Rin coming face to face with him over the table.

Sesshoumaru smiled and Rin just froze. They were nose to nose, all one of them had to do was just close the gap.

_Kiss him, and say it was by mistake_ thought Rin as she stared in to his eyes.

"You have a stain on your cheek" said Sesshoumaru as he cupped her face and tried to gently rub the suppose stain on her cheek with his thumb.

Rin leaned forward. And just as the gap was about to be closed between them Jaken came in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru everything in going FINE! You human girl what you are you doing?!?" asked Jaken as he watched Rin fall on the other side of the table startled, Rin's face turned 10 shades of red at the scene.

_Jaken! That ugly toad is going to get it_! thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru sat quietly as Jaken went on his eyes were on Rin. He never saw anyone turn that many color in such a short time. "Jaken you may go now" said Sesshoumaru.

"My lord?" asked Jaken confused.

"You may go now, you may retire for the night" said Sesshoumaru again.

_He's letting me retire? But why? That human girl!_ thought Jaken. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Jaken, go and tell one of the servants that Rin needs a new kimono. Also go and take her weapons and get them ready for tomorrow morning she will be coming with us" said Sesshoumaru.

"But the human girl will slow you down" said Jaken.

"Jaken" said Sesshoumaru in a warning voice.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" said Jaken walking away.

Rin sat there looking down at her hands. _Gods I feel stupid_ thought Rin.

"You will have to sleep in my chambers, there isn't a room prepared for you" said Sesshoumaru.

"I'm all slept out, I'm going to train for a while," said Rin as a blush crept up her face at the thought of sleeping on his bed.

Sesshoumaru sat and watched her lace her fingers nervously. "Are you worried about the battle tomorrow?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Huh? Oh no of course not" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"What you think I'm afraid?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her.

Rin sighed "Fine why don't you fight me?" asked Rin.

"Fight?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"To see how good I really am," said Rin with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just watched her sitting there confidently. "Are sure you can take me?" asked Sesshoumaru with a teasing smile.

"I can take you and or and Youkai any day" said Rin.

"Very well I will see how good you are tonight," said Sesshoumaru.

"Why not now?" asked Rin.

"I think you should get in to a better kimono, that one is tarred up," said Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe I like this kimono just fine, after all it was given to me by a handsome young man" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her. "What was the name of that annoying human?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"His name was um..." Rin put a finger to her chin to think. Sesshoumaru smiled, and Rin caught the smile and glared back "His name is Yamoto" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru just smiled anyway.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Rin.

"You should get cleaned up," he said getting up.

Rin groaned and mumbled something about "impossible to have decent conversation with."

Sesshoumaru just smiled as if it came naturally now anyways.

Jaken lead Rin to the bathhouse, and gave her new kimono and left yelling something that Rin couldn't or more like she chose not to hear. The bathhouse was a hot spring built inside the palace, it was very large and there were doors on both front and back of the room, there were large boulder separating the spring a little. There were plants that surrounded the spring to make it look beautiful and relaxing.

"Stupid Toad" said Rin as she lowered herself into the indoor hot spring. "I guess this is nice, this warm water is helping calm my nerves down," said Rin.

Jaken walked back to Sesshoumaru's chamber still mumbling thing like '_Stupid human girl_' and '_Why her, couldn't be a nicer one_' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eye on him.

"Jaken you may retire for the night I don't need you any longer" said Sesshoumaru as he took of his Armour.

Unknown to Sesshoumaru Jaken's face paled _He doesn't need me anymore...Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need me anymore_ thought Jaken as tears threaten to come. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" said Jaken softly as he turned to leave.

"Jaken get the hot spring ready for me I will bathe," said Sesshoumaru.

_I hate that human girl! She has taken my place. Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need me anymore and he-he needs a bath and that human is in there. Lord Sesshoumaru hates anyone to be there when he is bathing, hehhe. I will let lord Sesshoumaru walk in on her, and embarrass her!_ thought Jaken with a triumph look on his face. "There is no one there lord Sesshoumaru I checked it myself," said Jaken.

"Very well you may go," said Sesshoumaru.

Jaken nodded and ran off to his room.

_He's acting odd_ thought Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked to the bathhouse, it was late so he figured everyone was asleep and went inside through the back and without checking for anyone. Sesshoumaru stripped out of his clothing and got in to the water. "Mmm" he said as the warm water came in contact with his skin, just as he was settling down something hit his head. _What is this? Soap? Someone other then myself is here. Kill that Jaken!_ thought

Sesshoumaru as he narrowed his eyes on the body. Rin was sitting on one of the rock steps she scrubbing herself when the soap flew out of her hand and somewhere.

"Damn it there did it go?" asked Rin as she searched for the missing soap. "Damn it why does soaps have to so, so slippery!" said Rin as she looked through the water. Rin sat back and lean against something. "This is hopeless," said Rin.

Suddenly Rin realized what ever she was leaning against was warm, and was falling up and down, and it felt lot like skin. Rin turned slowly and saw Sesshoumaru staring down at her, and he didn't look happy. Rin first instinct was to scream, which she did. Sesshoumaru clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up or you'll wake the whole damn palace!" he said to her.

Rin glared at him, and pulled his hand away from her mouth. "What are you doing?!? Didn't you know I was bathing?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru just stared down at her.

Rin reached up and touched his ears "Didn't you hear me? Or smell me?" she asked next pointing to his nose.

While she was busy pointing out his parts and senses Sesshoumaru was busy studying her body and the way it moved.

Rin looked up his face; he looked so handsome with droplets of water traveling down his built chest. _He's so handsome!_ thought Rin.

"I didn't think anyone was up" Sesshoumaru almost whispered.

"I thought Jaken knew I was here, but then again I was here for quite a while," said Rin softly as him. Rin found herself moving some hair out of his face. "Maybe you should tie your hair, but then again you would look strange," said Rin who had her hair up in a messy bun.

Sesshoumaru watched as her hand traveled down his face and trace the Youkai facial mark. "You have beautiful skin," she said as she traced another line "How do you keep it so nice?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru almost fell over at her last question. ; Rin also blushed as she realized what she asked. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me to ask you that" she said taking her hand slowly way from his face, but Sesshoumaru grabbed it. Rin gasped in both surprise and shock. Sesshoumaru wanted to kiss it for some reason unknown to his Youkai brain.

"You hit me on the head with this" said Sesshoumaru placing the soap over her hand.

Rin's whole body blushed at this. _OH GODS! I'm such a retard!_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru held on to her and watched how red she became.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out of my hand...and I'm sorry," said Rin softly.

Sesshoumaru smiled.

Rin looked up at him smiling and her glared came back. "Why are you smiling? Do you think it's funny?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru's smile grew bigger as Rin's glares got deadlier. [AN: I want to make sure everyone knows that Rin has a small light towel around her so she is not completely naked k ]

"Why the hell are you smiling like your mad?" asked Rin again jamming her face right in to his.

Now nose to nose, Rin felt something slightly boom, her hands were also on his shoulder were now trembling in a good way and as Rin looked up at his eyes, Sesshoumaru busted out laughing [AN: That's new! can you imagine him laughing faints] still nose to nose, Rin could feel his breath on her face, on her lips tempting her to taste what it really like.

_I heard him laugh in my dreams, but the real thing is ten times better!_ thought Rin.

Sesshoumaru felt her hand locking behind his neck they were still close, her body slightly brushing against his, and it was driving him mad, but her comments made him lose control and start laughing. She was so close to his face now, feeling and breathing the same air as she did, he wanted to taste her, and not just like he tasted her when he was examining her, he wanted to taste her with her wanting him, that much was clear to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped laughing and just stared at her amber brown eyes, as she stared back at him.

"You sound good when you laugh" said Rin softly.

Sesshoumaru smiled and saw her fear, but smelled her desire.

"I'm really sorry about the soap," she said as she leans a little closer.

Sesshoumaru smiled _Yes, I can smell your desire_ thought Sesshoumaru's his hands circled her waist bringing her body close to his, literally wanting to crush it so every apart fit perfectly like a puzzle.

A gasp escaped her when she felt his arms encircle her waist. "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper as if they were some kind of secret lovers.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer instead a hand reached up and pulled the messy bun atop her head and let it falls all around her. "Your the one who hit me with the soap, and you are the one who is provoking me to do this" he said in to her ear as he took in the scent of her hair.

Rin's grip around his neck tightened, as she felt herself being slowly moved against his body. "You have to stop this," she said as her fingers laced in to his hair.

"Are you telling me you don't want me?" asked Sesshoumaru in a teasing tone.

Rin glared at him "That's right I don't want you," she said trying to pull away, but he held on tighter.

"Are you sure you can back up your words?" asked Sesshoumaru yet again in her ears only this time taking a playful lick at her earlobe.

Rin gasped and slightly pulled away. _He's toying with me! I had enough of this I'm leaving_ thought Rin as she tried to pull away, but he had steady grip on her waist. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Let go of me," she said.

"Are sure that's what you want?" asked Sesshoumaru as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

Rin thought she was going to explode from both anger and pleasure. "Yes! Now let go" yelled Rin and as if on 'Q' Jaken opened the door and stared at the two for a moment.

Sesshoumaru release Rin as he realized the one who really provoked this was his stupid servant. [AN: No not in a homo way, even though Jaken is gay in this story] Rin glared at Jaken.

"You stupid toad didn't you know I was here, you couldn't tell your master that!?!?" asked Rin completely red from being caught in such a position.

"You look sick, you stupid human" said Jaken.

Rin blushed even more as she turned towards Sesshoumaru who was hiding away a smile.

"Male!" she said as she grabbed her towel and warped around herself. "I'll get you for this little toad" she said but her eyes were on Sesshoumaru as she walked out _I'll get you the most for making me act like a fool_ thought Rin.

"Master Sesshoumaru I'm sorry about her" said Jaken.

Sesshoumaru gave Jaken a glare "Leave Jaken, or I might kill you," said Sesshoumaru.

"I...Yes master Sesshoumaru" said Jaken as he ran off.

Sesshoumaru settled down once more but this train of thought was interrupted when his head went back to imaging Rin's warm skin against his, the feeling of her breath on his face was driving him crazy not to mention the way her body fitted perfectly with his.

_Calm yourself; this is just a human girl. NOTE: HUMAN!!!_ Thought Sesshoumaru. "She is beautiful for a human though" said Sesshoumaru as his body once again started to imagine Rin in a heap of passion.

Rin still couldn't stop blushing from the events that took place minutes ago. "That self centered Youkai!" said Rin, then she realized that she was back in his chamber. _I'll get him for that, to think he thinks that I would want him!_ thought Rin as she put her kimono on. _This room smells just like him, and his hair is so soft-Hello that's wanting him, stop thinking about him!_ thought Rin lost in her own thoughts to hear Sesshoumaru had entered the room. "This is so confusing!" said Rin out loud grabbing her head.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin turned to see a half dressed Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. "No, everything fine!" she said glaring at him. _Everything is hunky fucken dory. If only I wasn't attracted to you!_ thought Rin.

"Shall we go on to our training?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah what ever" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru smiled when he saw her trying not to look at him.

"Can't keep your eyes away?" he asked.

"Why would I want to look at you?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled on his inner kimono.

"Do you have pants that will fit me?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "I need to wear them in order to spar I can't spar with this kimono, it's to tight" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went down her body and she was right it was fitting. "Do you think my clothing will fit you?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'll just have to make it fit, my battle clothing still needs to be repaired," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru handed her a pair of white pants. "Thanks you. Is white the only color you wear?" she asked.

"Yes" said Sesshoumaru.

"Why?" asked Rin.

"I think I look best in that color, and I am not much of a rainbow kind," said Sesshoumaru.

"You look good in the color," said Rin. If anyone who was just to see them talking now would have never believe, that she was angry with him. "All right where are we going to spar?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru saw how his pants hid her form, and a slight disappointed look came over him, but disappeared when his eyes went up to her upper body where she had on a short thigh length tight inner kimono.

"We will spar in my training room," said Sesshoumaru leading the way.

"Ok" said Rin following.

Sesshoumaru opened the door to a huge room with windows and weapons placed all over the room with a large amount of room in the center to fight.

"Wow! This is a great training room," said Rin as she looked around.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and picked up a sword. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup" said Rin also grabbing a sword of her sword.

Sesshoumaru waited for her to strike. Rin ran toward him with her sword, soon blade met blade. Sesshoumaru block her every move.

"You're good, but not fast enough," said Sesshoumaru.

"Well, what you expect, you're a damn Youkai. You move faster then I can," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he came at her once more, but Rin moved out of the way. Then they both lashed their swords out at the same time. With a clinking sound of metal against metal, their blades met in a cross. Rin held her ground with all her strength she had. Sesshoumaru could feel her getting stronger and decided to move his sword, and push Rin back. Rin tumbled on to the ground.

Sesshoumaru saw that her sword did his sword much damage but she seemed to be out of breath, so he waited until she was calm.

"Giving up already?" he asked with a smirk.

"No" said Rin getting up.

Sesshoumaru smiled as she walked up to him.

"Why don't you ever use that sword you carry?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru's smile disappeared "This is a useless sword that's why" he said.

"How can a sword be useless, even the weakest sword has somewhat little power" said Rin.

"This one is completely useless," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin touched the handle. "It's beautiful," she said.

Sesshoumaru pulled it out and gave it to her.

Rin held it with great care as if she dropped it. It would break. "It's so light and gentle," she said.

"You can tell?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yea, and it's also loyal," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as she slowly ran her finger down the cool blade.

"Why do you say it's worthless, I can tell the sword has much power" said Rin.

"It a blade that doesn't cut" he stated.

Rin looked at him like he was crazy.

"It was made from my fathers fangs to save 100 lives with one stroke" said Sesshoumaru.

"Wow, what a great sword!" exclaimed Rin as she ran her finger over the edge and gasped as the sword cut through her skin.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her finger and stuck it in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

Rin blushed "I thought you said it doesn't cut" she said.

Sesshoumaru tasted the iron in his mouth before he it disappeared. Rin blushed even more when she felt his tongue softly lick the tip of her finger. Sesshoumaru finally let her finer drop from his mouth.

"The cut it's gone" she whispered.

"That was the sword I used to bring you back to life" he said.

Rin picked up the sword and smiled her thanks; Sesshoumaru didn't understand why he felt proud he had the Tenseiga at that moment.

"Shall we continue?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, here" said Rin handing him back the Tenseiga and picked up her sword.

Sesshoumaru sheathe his sword and picked up another sword.

Sesshoumaru waited yet again for Rin to come toward him, but she didn't.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" he asked.

"I want you to attack me," said Rin.

"Very well" said Sesshoumaru ran forward with his sword and Rin jumped out of the way.

Sesshoumaru attacked her with skill, and she dodged them with skills. And once again they both lashed their swords out at the same time. With a clinking sound of metal against metal, their blades met in a cross. Rin whimpered slightly and slunk to the floor. Sesshoumaru also lost his balance and fell with Rin on top of him. Rin stared down at Sesshoumaru, they locked eyes and everything around them seems to be forgotten.

"I think we should just leave it at that" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru wanted to taste her, he brought her close once more just he did in the hot spring, but she pulled away.

"I'm tired I think I'll take a nap," said Rin getting up and walking out.

_DAMN IT!_ he thought as Rin disappeared in the direction of his room.

_I can't believe that keeps happening_ thought Rin as she lied down on his bed. _Calm yourself Rin! Nothing happened ok_ she thought as she started to drift of in to the sleep.

Sesshoumaru knew she was asleep and walked in to his room. Sesshoumaru found himself out of breath as the vision of her laying there on his bed. Her scent had a hint of him in it; her hair was let down like silk beneath her, her face illuminated by the moonlight. She looked like a sleeping goddess.

_I'm falling apart...and by what a mere human girl?_ he thought as he came and sat next to her.

Rin's lips were apart and looked very good to taste in his eyes. He ran a finger down from her cheeks to her neck. Rin gasped as if she was a wake to feel it. _She's beautiful..._ he thought. Sesshoumaru laid down beside her and found himself wondering about his father and his feelings for Inu-yasha's mother. _I don't want to be weak...but_ he looked over to the sleeping Rin. _It would be nice waking up with someone beside me once in a while_ he would never tell anyone if he was lonely or if he was hurt, but tonight he admit it to himself that he was lonely and needed someone to be with him.

Rin woke up to find that it was almost sunrise. _This is the longest and peaceful sleep I have ever had...of course I know why_ thought Rin as she glanced at the sleeping Sesshoumaru with an arm around her. She lied there just watching him sleep. _He looks so handsome even when he is sleeping_ she thought. Sesshoumaru moved to his back and opened his eyes. Rin looked over him.

"Good morning I think we should get ready to kill the guy who wants your land," said Rin smiling.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her smiling face. _This is how I want to wake up every morning...with someone looking over me and to tell me its morning_ thought Sesshoumaru. [AN: who would have ever thought TT] "Yes we should be getting ready," said Sesshoumaru.

Rin sat up and looked at him. "What are you going to do to him?" she asked.

"Kill him, he is nothing more then a young fool" said Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded as she slowly got up and stretched.

Sesshoumaru sat up and watched her as her body moved for his eyes.

"Wow what a beautiful view," said Rin noticing the balcony that showed the garden passing the mountains.

"Thank you" said Sesshoumaru as he joined her in the balcony, everything she admired gave him a pride and for some strange reason her comments mattered to him.

"I have never seen a such a beautiful sunrise," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched as the early morning's light played with her smiling face. Rin was to busy watching the sky slowly pushed the dark night sky and a golden red, and orange color took on the sky.

"Beautiful" she breathed as if she was going to die from it.

Sesshoumaru found him chuckling to her comments.

"I love the sun rise it's always so different, no matter where you are watching from or watching with" she said smiling.

Sesshoumaru found himself staring at her, as she smiled at the beautiful surrounding. _Yes Beautiful_ his mind whispered. Sesshoumaru didn't notice that he had moved behind Rin, and that she was now breathing hard from his closeness.

"Do you always watch the sun rise" asked Rin softly.

"When I get a chance yes I do" he said.

Rin felt a shiver run down her spine as his breath tickled her ears, bringing back the memories of when he had licked it the night before. Rin stepped back only to walk right in to his chest. She looked up and he looked down at her [AN: They are doing a lot of looking, no?] they were frozen for a moment before

"Lord Sesshoumaru we are ready to leave for the battle" said Jaken running the moment. [AN: I have to kill that toad!!!] Sesshoumaru stepped away from Rin as she turned back to watch the sun rise once more.      

TBC


	9. The Battle with the arrogant Youkai and ...

Vengeance of the Soul  
By: Haruka-chan

Chapter 9: The Battle with the arrogant Youkai and the rescue of the Youkai maiden

Sesshoumaru almost wanted to kill the little imp. The damned thing knew just when to angry him and of course walk in on him when ever he was in the middle of something important, he of course kept him alive for the simple matter that he had grown accustomed to his antics and his presence.

Rin turned and smiled, "Let's get going it wouldn't be very noble if we showed up for a battle late."

Sesshoumaru nodded and headed toward inside where his armor was being held for him.

Rin followed and picked up her battle suite, looking towards the demon lord "Do you mind stepping out for a second."

Jaken was about to yell at her, but stopped when he saw Sesshoumaru nod, his master was strange since this girl started to follow them on their journey, he had become quite considering of her.

Rin smiled and changed in to the her black battle out fit, normally she felt depressed when she got ready to fight, but something about fighting along side with Sesshoumaru made her feel excited and over whelmed. "Alright I'm done."

Sesshoumaru stepped inside and saw her fixing her sheath belt and putting her sword in. "Something is missing" she thought as she looked over herself.

Sesshoumaru pulled out the red cloth, which she had used for his wound. "I suppose this is what is missing from your belongings."

Rin nodded and took it from his hands "Thanks a lot Sesshoumaru-sama" she said as she tied the cloth around her waist.

Sesshoumaru took in the full image of her standing there with second skin fighting suite, her hair tied up in a high pony tail, her eyes already battling. The image was just beautiful to him.

"Come on" she said.

He nodded and walked out, "If that fool does try to attack the castle you will protect it" he told the entire servant that was lined up.

They nodded and said "Yes my lord."

Rin followed behind Sesshoumaru and Jaken at her side. The morning was still young leaving that dew in the air. Rin inhaled the beautiful smell of the open air, who would think they were going out to fight? Sesshoumaru watched as she smiled and looked around. She puzzled him every day.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Jaken.

Rin looked down at him "I don't know."

"How can you not know, what you are smiling for?" asked Jaken.

"Sometimes little toad, things just happen, and you have new longings. So I wanted to smile, I don't think I need a reason for it" she said.

Sesshoumaru listened as she spoke. New want and longing? Yes that's what it is, a new longing, which she brought with her. Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin's smile got bigger as she ran before him and bend down toward the ground where little lilies were going.

"Beautiful" she breathed.

He watched as she sniffed the flower, suddenly he was becoming quite annoyed with this stopping to watch her that he was doing he was tiring of forgetting what his father did.

"Come on do not waste you time on that" said Jaken.

"Shut up little toad" she said glaring at Jaken, before her smiled returned and she smiled.

"We have Lord Sesshoumaru's land on the line while you sniff your flower" said Jaken.

"Like I care" she said under breath.

"What did you say? Is that the repayment you give master?" he asked.

Rin got up and walked up to Jaken. "Listen you despicable little being, I really couldn't careless about what you say, but if you want to feel my blade I'll be more then glad to show it to you."

Jaken gulped and quieted himself, the human girl was quite frightening when she wanted to be, and she reminded him of that girl that traveled with his master's stupid half brother.

Rin got up and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Lead the way my LORD."

Sesshoumaru gave her a strange look before continuing to walk. They were at the castle of Honosuka by late morning.

"Wow that was fast" said Rin looking up at the old ruined castle.

Sesshoumaru went through the open doors followed by Rin and Jaken.

"No guards?" she asked.

"Apparently he thinks he is very strong and does not need any" said Jaken.

"I wouldn't say that, I think while we are here, his guard are with him" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru agreed with Rin on that one, this Youkai had to be some kind of stupid coward.

They made it to the thrown room in no time. The Castle was still in good shape after the battle. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the figure standing at other end of the thrown room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" he said.

Rin gave a 'are you serious' look when he came to view, pointing at him, she asked "That's the guy that wants your land?"

Both Rin and Jaken's eyes contrasted to dots as they watched the lean Youkai walking towards them, it was just that it seemed as if a simple wind would knock the demon down, usually Rin wouldn't insult an opponent she didn't know but this was certainly an occasion.

"A human?" he asked.

"And what of it?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as Rin sent glared and stood up for her race any other time he would have agreed but at the moment he was in no mood to agree with an idiot.

"You surprise me Lord Sesshoumaru. You of all people taking a human" he said shaking his head.

Rin gritted her teeth, ok now the little lean freak demon had her mad, how dare he say something about humans and insult her and Sesshoumaru all at once?

"Who are you?" asked Sesshoumaru calmly.

"I am Tanaka Ginta, or the new Lord to be of the western lands" he said.

Jaken and Rin looked at each other both about to burst in to laughter, but held back.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, it was quite amusing to watch these little hot shot shit heads that believed that they could take him, of course he could crush them within seconds but this time he had more to worry about.

"Didn't you father tell you that you shouldn't play with people older then yourself?" asked Rin.

Tanaka snorted and then smiled, "You are a beautiful human, of course I will always trust Lord Sesshoumaru to have nothing but beauty surround him."

Rin glared, "shut you mouth!"

"Enough talk where is the princess?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Oh I see your fiancé is worth something to you" said Tanaka.

'_Fiancé!_' thought Rin looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Bring her out" said Tanaka.

Two of the guards brought out a beautiful Youkai she had long jet black hair, and golden eyes just like Sesshoumaru she was in a deep red kimono, her hands tied behind her back.

"Release her!" growled Sesshoumaru.

"My are we not touchy" said Tanaka.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Can we get this battle started today we have things to do you know."

"Aren't you charming" said Tanaka.

"Yes, very charming" she said drawing her sword.

"Take care of her, but don't touch her face, wouldn't want to scar that beautiful face" said Tanaka.

Rin glared and charged forwards knocking down some of the guards and fighting with skill.

Tanaka watched with amusement, of course leave it to Sesshoumaru the great to find a woman who can both fight and perhaps sip tea like a lady all at once, he was taking a liking to the girl.

"It is time you and I start our battle" said Sesshoumaru.

Tanaka smiled and drew his sword. Sesshoumaru just pulled out his Dokkasou, and whipped at Tanaka. being small and lean gave him the advantage of moving very fast, but not as fast as Sesshoumaru.

Rin stood and looked around all the guards that lay on the ground, "Oh well, now to be the hero and save the princess" she said as she ran towards the Youkai princess mumbling, "I should be paid to do such things as rescue demon princesses."

Sesshoumaru noticed her running towards the princess and the guards that were in the shadows, waiting to attack her. Sesshoumaru pushed Tanaka hard against the wall, which made him lose consciousness for a few minutes.

Rin cut the rope of her wrist and then her ankle. "Can you stand?"

The Youkai nodded as she stood, "Look out!"

Rin turned to just in time to block the Youkai's attack with her sword. Rin smirked and pushed it back.

"Ah, help me" yelled the princess as on of the guard took her by the neck.

Sesshoumaru moved quickly behind the guard and released the princess, one bad thing about her was she did not fight when she needed to.

"Oh my lord" she said as she attached herself on to Sesshoumaru's chest.

Rin didn't even look their way instead she fought the guards that were heading towards her, '_Damn it! I can fight only so many of them all at once!_'

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin barely missed getting stabbed. '_It's amazing how much her body could take yet she survives._'

'_Great here I am fighting on his bloody behalf while he shares a moment with his damn fiancé. If she is a Youkai shouldn't she know how to fight!_' thought Rin.

"Jaken take of her" said Sesshoumaru he placed the princess next to his servant and went to help Rin. Sesshoumaru drew out his Dokkasou and spanned around.

Rin watched with doted eyes as he spanned, once again she was reminded of a beautiful dancer she once met, the dancer, she was quite the spinner and here she had her demon lord doing the same, some how in her mind it lowered his masculinity.

After he cut all the guards in to pieces he looked at her, "What?"

"Don't do that, you don't look...umm...right" she said. AN: another way of say dude you look gay! he did though in the 5 or 4 episode

Sesshoumaru sent her a small glare, how dare she say something so rude to him, did she think that he was not going to take offence to that, the girl was quite annoying.

"Lord Sesshoumaru this is not yet over!" yelled Tanaka getting up.

"Will you just shut up and die! You've lost already. I know your not a man but try and take it as one!" yelled Rin.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin as she stood with eyebrows twitching. Tanaka came out of nowhere and grabbed Rin by the throat from the back, Rin push him off and placed her sword at his throat. "Your so lucky that I am not hurt, other wise you would on your way to hell" she whispered.

Tanaka had a frightened look. "You bitch...I want my mommy" he yelled.

Rin's eyes contrasted to dots and hair sprouted out.

"You are so mean!" he said.

Rin just sat there dumbfounded.

As Sesshoumaru shook his head and Jaken and Rin busted out in laughter.

"The poor fool" said Jaken.

Rin nodded and stood up.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on Tanaka as he grabbed for the sword to stab Rin but he moved quickly and wiped him with his Dokkasou.

Rin looked shocked "Wow...I didn't expect that one" she said.

"Don't let your guard down to easily" said Sesshoumaru.

"You should talk" said Rin under her breath.

"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru" yelled the Youkai princess as she ran towards Sesshoumaru. Rin and Jaken sat on the ground as they hugged.

"This was some fight" said Rin. "I can't believe he called for his mommy" she said as she and Jaken started to laugh.

"What a fool" said Jaken.

Rin had to smile this was the first time she and Jaken had gotten along. But then her gaze went to Sesshoumaru and the crying princess in his arms. 'Some things just can't be helped.' she thought and stood up. "Can we get out of here?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"What shall we do about Lady..." Jaken looked at Youkai princess.

"Sonomi, my name is Sonomi" she said.

"We shall take Lady Sonomi back to her castle" said Sesshoumaru.

Jaken nodded.

"You go on ahead I will continue with the journey on my own, I already wasted a lot of time" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her face.

"Please don't go" said Sonomi.

"Huh?" asked Rin.

"The least I can to for you help is offer my hospitality" she said. Rin smiled.

"Don't concern yourself with that, I have things that needs to be done" said Rin.

"And how do you plan on finding him?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I'll find him" she said After all he is after me she thought.

"Did you forget your promise to Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Jaken.

"I only promised him that for the condition that he will lead me to him, but I don't have time to take side turns" said Rin.

"Please Lady..." Sonomi looked at Rin.

"It's Rin" she said.

"Lady Rin please come, for me" she said with her sad eyes.

Rin sighed and shook her head. "Fine but only up to the castle I don't intend to stay" she said.

Sonomi nodded and smiled.

Sesshoumaru watched as he saw her smiled at Sonomi, though there was sadness for what he didn't understand.

They headed out, as Sonomi explained everything to Sesshoumaru about their engagement and how she got kidnapped. It was only few hours later they arrived at a beautiful castle.

"Lady Sonomi" said one of the guards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" they bowed.

They entered where they were greeted by some more of Sonomi's servants.

"Where is father?" asked Sonomi.

"He went on businesses and will return later tonight" said a servant.

"Very well, mean while make arrangements for my guest" she said.

The servant nodded and walked away.

"That won't be necessary Lady Sonomi" said Sesshoumaru.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru you must speak with my father" she said.

Rin sighed as she sat down. "You might as well sit and wait for her father, she got those really sad eyes that make you want to cry" said Rin as she sat down.

Sonomi smiled. "Please my lord" she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down.

Later that night...AN: Getting lazy

"Lord Kaneda Lady Sonomi and Lord Sesshoumaru is here" said a servant.

"Where are they?" asked Kaneda.

"In the study my lord" said the servant. he nodded and walked towards the study.

"Sonomi" he said as he entered.

"Father! Welcome home" she said as she bowed and smiled. Rin looked towards Kaneda and saw that he was a Youkai who looked to be about in his late 40's and had jet black hair and golden eyes, he was in a rich silk hakama. "Prince Sesshoumaru" he said.

"Lord Kaneda" said Sesshoumaru.

Kaneda's eyes fell on Rin. "Who is this beauty?" he asked.

"She is Lord Sesshoumaru's companion Lady Rin, they rescued me from that fool Tanaka" said Sonomi.

"How can I thank you" he said as he bowed and sat down.

"There is no need, we must discuss other matters" said Sesshoumaru.

"Come now we will throw a ball on your behalf" said Kaneda.

"That is not necessary" said Sesshoumaru.

"Oh but it is Lord Sesshoumaru, who knows what would have happened if you didn't save me" she said.

Sesshoumaru looked towards Rin who looked out the window deep in thought. "Very well, but I must speak with Lord Kaneda alone" he said.

Rin stood up and waited for Sonomi. "Lady Sonomi would be kind to show the garden?" she asked.

"No not at all" said Sonomi leading Rin out.

"I know what you want to talk to me about" said Kaneda.

"Very well then please explain" he said.

Kaneda nodded. "It was many years ago that I met your father and your mother, they were quite a couple even though I sensed that it wasn't always as it seemed. Your father and mother where very good friends with my mate, who had passed on leaving behind Sonomi. Your mother and father agreed that if their first born child was a boy he would surely mate with my daughter and I gave them my word, if my first born was a daughter then the situation would work" said Kaneda.

Sesshoumaru listened.

"At that moment I suppose we were not thinking about what you might want so, it was decided. But as Sonomi grew my fears grew that she would love another and my vow would be dishonored" said Kaneda.

"Does Lady Sonomi wish to mate with me?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"I do not know" said Kaneda.

"I certainly do not wish to" he said.

Kaneda looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"I have much respect for both my parents but, I do not wish to mate yet" he said.

"I ask that you think about it" said Kaneda. "It's your parents wish."

"Very well I will think about it, though I don't think my decision will be any different. I do ask that you ask Lady Sonomi for what she wants. I am sure you would not want her to unhappy" said Sesshoumaru.

Kaneda looked down at the floor.

Sonomi and Rin sat on the fountain in the garden and chatted about a few things.

"So Lady Rin how long have you been traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Sonomi.

"Not that long maybe about 2 months" she said.

"How did you meet him?" she asked.

"he helped me out in a battle" she said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is so strong" said Sonomi.

"Uhmm...yeah..." said Rin as she looked up at the star lit sky. So beautiful and nice out tonight she thought.

"Do you wish to mate with Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin.

"I didn't at first, but now I feel differently" said Sonomi.

Rin chuckled.

"Ball will take place tomorrow night I just can't wait" said Sonomi.

Rin smiled. "I am very Happy for you" she said.

"Well lady Rin shall we go inside?" asked Sonomi.

"Umm...do you mind if I stay here for a bit?" asked Rin.

"No not at all" said Sonomi walking away.

Rin sighed as she stared at the sky. It was strange how she felt so heavy hearted at the moment the fact that Sesshoumaru had a beautiful fiancé wasn't helping at all. All I could do is wish them good luck and be happy for them she thought. "Why does life have to be so cruel sometimes?" she asked.

"Because it makes you stronger" said Sesshoumaru taking a seat next to her.

"If you say so" she said.

"You didn't object to staying here for the ball. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. Lady Sonomi seemed very nice I would like to get know her better" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin but then up at the sky.

"Strange how things turn out" said Rin all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well if I didn't meet you, I would have never met all these people who you are surrounded by. Even Jaken is a good company" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru now knew she was upset about something if she was going to talk about Jaken being good company. "Why did you want to leave back there?" he asked.

"I didn't want to get entangled in this web" she said looking at him.

"Web?" he asked.

"You are the spider, and everything that gets caught in your web is the things that surround you, I just didn't want to be one of those things" she said.

"Doesn't it seem to you that you already are?" he asked.

"I guess your right" she said.

"Finding Naraku is my main goal, I just don't want to get side tracked" she said.

"I see" he said.

"Well good night" she said getting up.

He nodded and watched as she walked away. What if the only thing I want in my web is the butterfly that is trying to get lose he thought.

The next morning was just as any other would have been. They all got up ate and that's all. Sesshoumaru went of do his thing as Sonomi and Rin went to do theirs. Sonomi pulled Rin to a beautiful room, where maids rushed at them out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" asked Rin.

"They are going to make your gown for the ball tonight" said Sonomi.

Rin nodded as the maids already picked a beautiful sangria iridescent for Sonomi.

"What color would you like?" asked Sonomi looking at Rin.

"What color do you think I look good in?" asked Rin.

"I think you look nice in orange, but Ice blue would also look very beautiful on you" said Sonomi.

Rin smiled and nodded as the maids rushed with the beautiful color fabric.

"So tell me who taught you to fight like that? Was it Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Sonomi.

"No, it was my father, but Sesshoumaru-sama and I spared before" said Rin.

"Oh isn't he handsome and strong?" asked Sonomi.

Rin looked at Sonomi as a normal girl would look at love struck woman. "Yes, I suppose he is" said Rin.

"You suppose? He has the most beautiful hair and face I have ever seen" said Sonomi.

Rin laughed Sonomi reminded her of when she had asked him what he used to keep his skin so beautiful. Sonomi looked at with a questioning look. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something" said Rin.

Sonomi nodded. "Do you play the flute?" asked Sonomi looking at the flute that Rin put down on the table.

"Yes I do, this one was a gift from a friend" said Rin.

"You must play for us at the ball" said Sonomi.

Rin shook her head. "I'm not that good, I really don't think so" said Rin.

Sonomi gave a small smile of understanding. The maids all took Rin's measurements and etc. Sonomi complimented Rin in her hair, and beauty, and mostly her fighting skills.

In another room Sesshoumaru sat and drank his tea as he watched Jaken and some other servant argue outside.

"Sesshoumaru" said a smooth feminine voice.

"I didn't think you would be here" he said.

The voice let out a small joyous laugh. "Oh Sesshoumaru you always make me laugh" said voice.

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at the woman in her late 30's with long black hair with streaks of silver and her deep blue eyes, her lips were perfect and red, she was dressed in a kimono of royal blue, with drawings of falling leaves an obi of yellow with black string, her clothing and body languages show her social status. "Aunt Kagami" he said.

The woman laughed and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru in a small hug. "I have missed you I went to see you at the palace, but by then you had already left" said Kagami.

Sesshoumaru nodded and took her hand and kiss it.

"I came here, while you were off battling that fool Tanaka" she said.

"I didn't expect to see you until tonight, but I'm glad you came" he said.

"Yes, I came here with the intention of talking to Kaneda" said Kagami.

"What about?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"About the engagement, I am not mistaken when I say you are not interested?" asked Kagami.

"No I'm not, I don't wish for a mate, just yet" he said.

"I figured that much, I wanted to know why he wants to send Sonomi away" said Kagami.

Sesshoumaru took his seat across from her. "Do you think there is another reason?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Kagami nodded "Yes I do. I mean who wouldn't want their daughter mating with a powerful Youkai Prince?" asked Kagami taking a sip from her tea.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her statement.

"So tell me about this human Rin" said Kagami.

Sesshoumaru knew she was going to ask, but he didn't think she was going to be gentle about it. "What about her?" he asked.

"I mean how did you meet her?" asked Kagami.

"She was fighting some Youkais' and fell during the battle, I helped her and she gave me life time of service in exchange" said Sesshoumaru.

"I see, she is quite a beauty" said Kagami.

"Have you spoken to her?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, I passed by Sonomi's room where, they were preparing her gown" said Kagami.

"I see" said Sesshoumaru.

"I look forward to talking to her, later" said Kagami.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You know she is beautiful, and strong" said Kagami placing her teacup down.

Sesshoumaru looked at her in a question way. "What are you implying?" he asked.

"Do you not feel anything at all for her?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the window. In truth this human girl has been driving him mad with so much feelings that he thought he was going to go mad, but he couldn't let his aunt know that. "She is a human, I have no feeling towards one" he said.

"I suppose, but you should consider, I haven't met her yet. But from what Jaken told me she wasn't least bit surprised to wake up in a palace" she said.

"I don't think those things matter to her, she set her goal on avenging her village, and nothing more" he said.

"Quite determined isn't she?" asked Kagami.

"Yes, also very annoying at times" he said.

"Yet, she doesn't fear you?" she asked with a smile.

Sesshoumaru smiled as well "I don't think she fears anything" he said.

"Charming" she said. "But what if she is in love with you?" asked Kagami suddenly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she had ten head growing out of her neck, but secretly the thought was enticing. "I don't think she does. I'm glad that she doesn't" he said.

"Farga has taken a human mate, and already had children. I take it that she is beautiful as well, and to think someone as strong as Farga could fall for a human" said Kagami.

"I had asked Farga why he picked a human as his mate, but his answer to me was, it was what he felt with her" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagami laughed "Well isn't Farga the romantic love struck boy" she said.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window once more only to see Rin running out laughing with a laughing Sonomi behind her.

Kagami followed his gaze. "Even though Sonomi is a beauty, Rin over passes her. No?" she said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes was plastered on Rin's laughing face.

"She fits in beautifully, tell me what do you know about her?" asked Kagami.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagami. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what do you about her past?" she asked.

"I don't know anything, and I don't wish to know" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagami chuckled "I wonder if you father was here, how you would have acted" she said.

"Why would I act differently? I am not like him" said Sesshoumaru.

"So you hate humans, because he mated with a human?" asked Kagami.

What Sesshoumaru hated was how she could always corner him with question that if he answered he will burn, and if he doesn't he will burn. "He dishonor us, by doing so" was his great answer.

"There is no reason to hate humans...I personally liked Inu-yasha's mother and I loved Inu-yasha as much as I love you. He and his mother shouldn't have suffered like they did. His mother was strong to take all that was thrown at her" said Kagami.

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl but held back out of the respect towards his aunt. "He is nothing but a half breed" said Sesshoumaru.

"And yet he is so satisfied with his life, would you say? I know of his companions, I watched him from afar for so long. He does feel that he isn't strong enough because he wants to protect those around him. Sesshoumaru you know I care for you, but I must ask you who do you grow strong to protect other then your land?" asked Kagami.

Sesshoumaru stared at her.

Kagami reached and placed a hand over Sesshoumaru's hand. "I love you very much, but I must also tell you what you do is wrong path. I'm proud of your pride, but maybe you should come out of the shell you protect yourself in and look around" she said.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away from hers. "I know what I'm doing, I am not father, I won't create a weak being" he said.

Kagami stood and came behind Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head. "I will support you, but when you think about it, what your father created. Is he really weak?" she said.

Sesshoumaru showed no sign of affection as Kagami held him.

Is she right? No! he thought.

The door opening and Jaken running towards him, with a laughing Rin and Sonomi following after him, interrupted Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

Rin stopped and took in the scene of Sesshoumaru wrapped in a beautiful woman's arms. "Oh sorry I...We...Sorry" she said blushing and bowing.

Sonomi nodded and bowed as well.

"You human, you turned lady Sonomi against me" said Jaken holding his chest.

"Calm down Jaken, everyone is against you at some level" said Rin.

Kagami and Sonomi laughed. Kagami let Sesshoumaru go and walked towards Rin. "I am Kagami, Sesshoumaru's aunt" she said.

Rin looked toward Sesshoumaru. "Hello, I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you Lady Kagami" said Rin bowing.

Kagami nodded. "Sonomi, I see you have grown since the last time I saw you" said Kagami.

"Yes Lady Kagami" said Sonomi blushing.

"Lady Kagami were sorry about the interruptions" said Rin.

Kagami shook her head, and laughed "Don't worry, Jaken always drove me a little mad" she said.

"My lady" cried Jaken.

Rin smiled.

"Lady Sonomi, you father wishes to see you" said a servant.

"Please excuse me" said Sonomi following the servant.

"Rin why don't you join, me and Sesshoumaru for lunch?" asked Kagami.

"I..." Rin looked down.

"I don't suppose you have anything important to do" said Sesshoumaru taking a sip of his tea.

"No I don't. Sure Lady Kagami I would love to" said Rin.

"Beautiful, it will give us a chance to know each other better" said Kagami.

Rin nodded.

"Please excuse me I have something to take care of" said Kagami.

Rin nodded as she watched Kagami walking away.

"Wow you have an aunt?" asked Rin taking a seat where Kagami was once seated.

Sesshoumaru looked out the window.

Rin sighed and shook her head lightly. There is no point in making a conversation with a person who doesn't talk she thought.

"What have you and Lady Sonomi doing?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Well she told me of her family and then we went to get the gowns made for tonight's ball" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Lady Kagami is beautiful" said Rin with a dreamy voice.

Sesshoumaru turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

Rin just shrugged and smiled.

"Thank you" said Sesshoumaru.

"Huh? For what?" asked Rin in a childish manner.

Sesshoumaru mentally smiled. "For helping me Tanaka" he said.

"You don't have to, I already told in the forest that you're like my family now, and in a family everyone helps each other out" she said with a grin.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at her.

"So you don't have to thank me" she said.

"What happened to 'I think I will go find Naraku on my own' mode?" asked Sesshoumaru taking another sip from his cup.

"I was angry then, through anger a lot is said that is not meant, so I'm sorry and I didn't mean it. Other then that even if I did go to look for Naraku I would have probably just gotten even more lost, so I rather go with you" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru let out a small growl. "So I am being used?" he asked.

Rin glared "Hey if you want to look at that way then in that case yes your being used" said Rin standing up and thrusting her face towards Sesshoumaru's to show him she was mad.

Sesshoumaru just raised his hand and pushed back the hair that fell on her eyes when she got up to tell him off, letting his fingers brush against her cheek. Rin felt her cheek burn under his touch, she was about to sit down when Sesshoumaru's hands closed around her arms and kept her in place.

"I don't like being used" he simply stated.

"I never said I was using you, you stated it" she answered.

Sesshoumaru growled again, and let her go.

Rin sat down with a satisfied smiled. "Rin wins that round" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru looked towards her. Rin gasped and then blushed remembering that in his case that was like saying it out loud. "Sesshoumaru-sama, how long will we be staying here?" she asked.

"Do you wish to stay here longer?" he asked.

"No...I mean Lady Sonomi is very kind, but I wish to continue on to find Naraku. I don't want to get distracted" she said.

"Are sure your not distracted already?" he asked.

Rin smiled with half lid eyes. "No nothing can distract a raging heart...searching for a place where it truly belongs" she said.

Sesshoumaru smelled the sadness on her and heard it in her words.

"I wish I was still back home with everyone still alive...I wish I wasn't on my way to kill" she said.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but what she said next made his heart feel strange for some odd reason.

"Of course I will have to thank Naraku in a way, because if I wasn't out to find him, I would have never found you and the other I met and all of their kindness" she said.

"I am anything but kind" he said.

"But that's what you make yourself and others believe...inside your as beautiful as you are in the outside" said Rin as she quickly realized she had said too much, she capped her lips with her hand.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her. "I suppose you are right" he said.

"Oh come on now, don't add that to your already self-centered ego" said Rin.

Sesshoumaru smiled but let out a growl. Rin let out a small laugh. Kagami watched from the corner with a smile. "Yes big brother you were right, there is something about human charm that is hard to resist...even if you are the coldest being" she whispered.

She walked in and smiled towards them.

"Shall we have lunch then?" she asked.

Rin smiled and nodded.

"What a beautiful smile you have, does she not Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagami.

"Yes, quite beautiful" he said.

"I do not" she whispered.

"Oh there is no mistake if Sesshoumaru says you do, he knows all that is beautiful and elegant" said Kagami.

Rin smiled and nodded. "yes I have noticed. It must take a great deal of time to be that beautiful, that sometimes one is considered a woman" said Rin pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Kagami laughed along with Rin as Sesshoumaru growled.

"Father you called for me?" asked Sonomi.

"Yes, I did" he said.

"About what may I ask? Asked Sonomi.

"It is about your engagement to Prince Sesshoumaru" he said.

"Did he decline?" asked Sonomi.

"Do you want to mate with him?" asked Kaneda.

"I didn't before, but now it's different" said Sonomi.

"If you do then you must some how get his attention, for that young human girl has his eye" said Kaneda.

"What are you saying Father?" asked Sonomi.

"I mean don't let them be alone, always present yourself better then she" said Kaneda.

"But father why must we go to so much trouble just for a simple matter" said Sonomi.

"Sesshoumaru might not care for a vow that I made with his mother and father but I do" said Kaneda. "And I want you to be happy" he said.

Sonomi said nothing more she nodded and walked away.

'_If he mates with you, then part of the western land will be ours, not to mention no one will try and steal out land_' thought Kaneda as he watched Sesshoumaru Kagami and Rin walk out to have lunch. "That girl is a thorn in my path."


	10. A Ball and Events afterChapter 10

Vengeance of the Soul  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Helloo this is Chapter 10 some notes as before. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.   
  
*....*- Means that it's character thoughts.   
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
"...."- Means characters are talking.   
****.....****- Means dreams of the character.   
~~~***...***~~~- Means letters and notes from characters   
  
A Ball and Events after...Chapter 10  
  
At Sonomi's Fathers Castle...[AN: lazy...]  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the beautifully lit ballroom of Kaneda's castle, there were plenty of Youkais' there, to his surprise many humans as well, all dressed in their best. Sesshoumaru's eyes how ever landed on the one that stood out the most. She had on a beautiful gown of ice blue chiffon A-line gown, strapless empire bodice with patina stain trim, matching ice blue chiffon stole, the gown hugged her every curved, the strapless gown showed of her cream smooth shoulders and cleavage, and molded in to her body perfectly, her slim hands had beautiful ice blue wrist lace gloves. Her light brown hair was tied up in an elegant fashion with ribbons of white and blue while she held a blue lace fan with white art work on it. Sesshoumaru never seen anyone as beautiful as this young woman, but when she turned around it didn't surprise him that it was Rin. "Lady Rin may I have this dance?" asked a Youkai Lord. "No, I'm not very good at dancing I'm sorry" said Rin trying hard to get away from them all. Then her eyes caught Sesshoumaru.  
  
There he stood with his usual cold yet beautiful face. Tonight dressed in similar hakama that he wore only this one was fancier somehow, with white as the base color and black and red art work, his armor worn as usual and sword at his side, head tall and proud, his hair silky and beautifully brushing across his face only tied at the loosely at the edge of his long hair. Their eyes met for just a second before she smiled and walked towards him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Rin. "I really don't like these balls they are not made for me" said Sesshoumaru. "I see" said Rin. "What about you?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Oh I'm having a good time, with always trying to run away from unwanted attention" said Rin with a smile. "I have noticed" said Sesshoumaru. "Where is lady Sonomi and Lady Kagami?" asked Rin looking around. "She hasn't yet come down or so I have heard, and Kagami-san is over there greeting her friends" said Sesshoumaru. Rin looked toward where Kagami dressed in a mink satin strapless A-line gown with a sweet heart neck trim in ice blue satin, the full (fluffy in a nice way) skirt had a inverted pleat at the back, around her arms was the two tone matching stole (scarf) her hands had mink colored elbow gloves, her hair was up in a French bun, her lips painted a light pink. She looked beautiful. "Are you going to marry her or mate with Lady Sonomi?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who looked up at him with her questioning eyes. "I'm not sure" he finally said. Rin shook her head and smiled "Maybe you do like her but, your holding back your feelings. I think you should go for it" said Rin.   
  
"You think so?" asked Sesshoumaru. "I think being with a female will do you some good" said Rin. "What you call yourself?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Well, after I'm gone that is, I mean it's not like you want me around longer then you need too, the only reason you kept me and I'm following is because of Naraku" said Rin looking down. "I see" said Sesshoumaru. Rin looked up and smiled again. "You should try and enjoy yourself considering that this ball is in your honor" said Rin smiling and walking towards the drinks. *Is that all I am? A Guide?* thought Sesshoumaru with a frown. *I'm so pathetic to think he will break of the engagement for me* thought Rin as she grabbed a wine glass. Sesshoumaru watched her from far. Rin sat and smiled at the dancing couples. *Seems like one can't run from fate* thought Rin. "My lady Rin, please may I have this dance?" asked a huge Youkai lord who couldn't probably see this feet considering the size of his middle portion. "I...I already promised to dance with this lord here so I'm sorry" said Rin. "You must dance with me I am as handsome as he is" said the Youkai lord.   
  
*Talk about ego with these Youkais'* thought Rin. "I'm really sorry my lord, maybe the next dance" said Rin as she lead who ever it was on to the dance floor. "Do you think it's nice to play with people like that?" asked an all to familiar voice. "Sesshoumaru-sama I didn't mean to grab you, it's just I didn't want to dance with him!" said Rin bowing for her mistake. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything but pulled Rin in to the dance floor and put his arm around her waist, she put one arm over his shoulder and the other cupped with his hand. "I'll teach you to dance" said Sesshoumaru. Rin glared "I know how to dance" said Rin. "I head you say earlier that you weren't a good dancer" said Sesshoumaru. "Maybe I said that because I didn't want to dance with self centered Youkai lords" said Rin. Sesshoumaru smirked. "What?" she asked annoyed. "You say self centered?" he asked. Rin nodded as she followed along with Sesshoumaru who was impressed. The music suddenly changed. "Oh I..." Rin was about to pull away when couples piled up against her and Sesshoumaru. From afar Kagami watched with a smile. *Some things will never change* she thought.   
  
"You might as well dance the next one you won't get out" he stated. Rin nodded as she locked her fingers at the base of his neck and he pulled her close. Their position much like the one they shared at the hot spring at his palace. Rin laid her head on his chest, while Sesshoumaru let one of his hands go to her bare back. Rin gasped when she felt this warm hand on her back. "Sesshoumaru-sama" she said looking up. They danced that way for what seem like hours, but it all ended to soon. "Lord Sesshoumaru my lord want to speak with you" said one of the servants of the house. "Yes," said Sesshoumaru letting Rin go. "Thank you for the dance" said Rin with a smile and bowed. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything just walked away. *The nerve of that Youkai! He can't smile now, oh no he'll lose his respect for being a jerk!* thought Rin going back to the drinks. *I'll drink to my hearts content! Get an early start on being an alcoholic* thought Rin.   
  
Rin sat and watched the dancing couple on the dance floor as she sat in the most beautiful gown drinking wine. Rin held the wine glass over the candle lit chandeliers and watched as the wine made beautiful crimson color shinning lights on her face, she had seen wine glasses as beautiful as these in her first village. "I see were getting a little to much to drink" said a familiar voice. "Please excuse me while I find myself another, and get away from you" said Rin getting up to face Sesshoumaru who was also bathed in pure beauty. "I think you had enough to drink, and why would you want to get away from me" said Sesshoumaru trying to take the wine glass from her hand. "I don't think I had enough, so let go. Maybe this is the reason I wanna get away from you" said Rin. Sesshoumaru sent Rin a small glare. "What is wrong with you, can't you see that you can hardly stand?" asked Sesshoumaru. "I'm standing right now, so give me the glass, I'll call you to be my mother when I'm done" said Rin. Sesshoumaru let out a small growl. "Are you all right or did you already hit your head against something?" he asked. "I don't think that's funny, I'm very somber, you see" said Rin standing still giving Sesshoumaru a glare. "Excuse me lord Sesshoumaru but may I ask this lovely maiden to a dance?" asked a chubby and might I add ugly Youkai. Rin smiled and then glared at Sesshoumaru. "Why my lord I would love to, but I have promised a dance to someone else, maybe the next one" said Rin as she glided away.   
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on her disappearing form. "I must say lord Sesshoumaru, you found yourself a very beautiful companion" said the Youkai. *Apparently very annoying and disobeying as well!* thought Sesshoumaru. "My lord would thou honor me with a dance?" asked Sonomi. Sesshoumaru turned he was quite satisfy with what he saw, there stood Sonomi in a beautiful gown of sangria iridescent taffeta A-line gown, sleeveless bodice, modified scoop neckline, natural waist, open back with tie straps, gathered back skirt. Her hands in a beautiful red elbow length gloves. Her jet black hair done in a traditional bun with red ribbons coming down her back, her lips were red and plumed to perfection and her golden eyes were mesmerizing, she held a black lace fan with a small flower pattering on it on red, even then she didn't compare to Rin's beauty. Sesshoumaru bowed showing his acceptance to the dance and led her to the dance floor. Rin watched as they walked toward the dance floor, something inside her jumped when she saw the way he was looking at her approvingly.   
  
"My lady, may I have this dance?" asked a handsome Youkai. Rin slightly blushed and nodded as she gave him her hand. "May I ask what my lord's name might be?" asked Rin. The lord smiled down at her. "I am Lord Tetsuo of the lower southern lands" said Tetsuo. "It's a pleasure to meet you then" said Rin as she bowed. "What might the name of a lovely creature such as yourself be?" Tetsuo asked with a charming smile. Rin blushed yet again. "My name is Rin and I am really not what you say" said Rin. "Oh beg to differ" said Tetsuo. Sesshoumaru watched as Tetsuo and Rin danced. "Looks as if Lord Tetsuo's has won the heart of your young maiden, She didn't seem to want to dance with anyone earlier" said Sonomi with a smile.   
  
*Yes, and that's what so strange, Rin isn't the kind to just blush at every word a man or Youkai says or is she?* thought Sesshoumaru. *Is that it or she isn't allowed to blush for no one but you* answered back his head and before he had a chance to answer back he was interrupted. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I was wondering what you have decided about our engagement" said Sonomi. "I haven't yet decided yet, but I'm clearly not ready to take a mate yet" said Sesshoumaru. Sonomi giggled as if what he said was funny. "What is so funny?" asked Sesshoumaru. "No, it's just the way my lord has described it, how can't thou be not ready almost two centuries has past" said Sonomi. Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Rin smiled up at Tetsuo as he moved with her gracefully. "I have never dance with anyone as beautiful, and graceful as you" said Tetsuo. "Please you must stop complimenting me on things that I don't fit for" said Rin. "But I think you do" said Tetsuo. Rin smiled "Thank you Lord Tetsuo, your very handsome yourself why are you not dancing with the lovely lady Sonomi?" asked Rin. "Lady Sonomi is beautiful and kind, but I have found someone even better" said Tetsuo.   
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to growled as he listened to their conversation. "I must say Lady Rin, I must have seen you somewhere before, I know I have danced with you before" said Tetsuo. "Now that you mention it I feel the same way, but I can't remember from where" said Rin. *I know exactly from where. I just hope you don't* thought Rin. "I really cannot remember, but let us cherish tonight" said Tetsuo. "Yes, Lord Tetsuo" said Rin. "Please call me Tetsuo, lady Rin" said Tetsuo. "Then you must call me Rin as well" said Rin. Sesshoumaru wanted to snap that Teto chicken or whatever the hell his name was neck in two. *How dare he calls her Rin, I am the only one who can call her that!* thought Sesshoumaru. Rin smiled up at Tetsuo. *Too bad your not the face I want to see on that neck, but hey if I have to dance with anyone, it rather be you then anyone else* thought Rin. Tetsuo brought Rin closer as he leaned slightly closer for a kiss. Sesshoumaru almost run over there if not for Rin's interruption "Lord Tetsuo if you'll excuse me I must get something to drink, it seems all this dancing as made me quite thirsty" said Rin slipping her hand away from him. "Please hurry back" said Tetsuo. Sesshoumaru saw how Rin had slipped away and went to the direction towards the drinks once more. Rin smiled at the servant that was serving the drinks. "Thank you" she said before taking a sip. "Does it taste good?" asked a familiar voice. Rin turned to find Hinoki and Farga standing behind her. Rin gasped and smiled before throwing her hands around Hinoki. "It's so good to see you Hinoki-chan and Farga-sama" said Rin next hugging Farga. Farga smiled and patted her hair gently not to mess it up. "We have missed you to" said Farga. "Oh where are my niece and nephew?" asked Rin. Farga and Hinoki smiled "They are sleeping" said Hinoki. Farga took two glasses of wine, and handed one to Hinoki as they headed towards the garden.   
  
"Lady Sonomi I must retire for a short while I have some business I must take care of" said Sesshoumaru taking notice of Hinoki and Farga. "Yes, my lord" said Sonomi bowing. Sesshoumaru bowed back and quietly slipped through the people in to the gardens. Hinoki turned towards Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru how nice to see you again" she said. Rin just glared at him. "Sesshoumaru" said Farga smiled and nodded. Sesshoumaru nodded towards both of them. "So how is your journey going Rin?" asked Hinoki. "Well, we really didn't go far after we left your palace" said Rin. "Really why not?" asked Hinoki. "We had other things to take care of" said Rin. Sesshoumaru and Farga had walked to the far end of the garden. "So how have you been?" he asked. "I have been good, the children are growing older by the day" said Farga. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I heard of your engagement to lady Sonomi. What are you going to do?" asked Farga. "I will decline, I do not wish for a mate yet" said Sesshoumaru. Farga smiled "Rin needs a mate, she is growing up" said he said. Sesshoumaru tensed. "She isn't growing old, she doesn't need a mate, yet" said Sesshoumaru. "Yes, but Sesshoumaru, she doesn't have centuries more to decide that, she will eventually..." Farga had a small painful smile. Sesshoumaru's eyes wondered over to where Rin was talking to Hinoki cheerfully.   
  
"Sesshoumaru what ever it is that she is wishing to do with Naraku, I ask that you help her with it. So at least she can have somewhat of a life of happiness afterwards" said Farga. "What makes you think she isn't happy now?" asked Sesshoumaru. Farga smiled "I know she is happy, but deep down she is wanting more out of life, a mate, children, love" said Farga. "I suppose you are right" said Sesshoumaru. "I promised to be her big brother, and Hinoki her sister, we want her to be happy, and I want to find her a good mate" said Farga. Sesshoumaru let out a small growl. Farga smiled "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Who could be a good mate to her?" asked Sesshoumaru. "What are you saying?" asked Farga. "I'm saying who would come close to actually taking care of her?" he asked. Farga smiled. "I guess to you and I no one ever will, but she will eventually fall in love. When she does that man or Youkai will seem the best in the world to her" said Farga. The thought of her loving someone else was hurting him...badly. Sesshoumaru stood silent what more could he say without saying he wanted her.  
  
"So Hinoki what had been going on since we have been gone?" asked Rin. Hinoki smiled "Nothing really, we have been busy taking care of the children" she said. "You're so lucky you have them, I wonder sometimes if I could ever have children" said Rin. "Why would you say that you're still young" said Hinoki. "I don't even know if I'm gonna live long enough to have them" said Rin. "What?!? What makes you think your going to die?" asked Hinoki. "I just have this feeling...as much as I feel I'm strong. I just don't think I'm strong enough to kill Naraku" said Rin. "Oh Rin don't say that you have Sesshoumaru-sama to help you with that" said Hinoki. "I guess your right, but why should he be troubled with my problems?" asked Rin. Hinoki felt so sorry for her, and she felt guilty for being so happy. Rin shook her head. "I'm so sorry here I am telling you my troubles, when were supposed to be happy for Sesshoumaru-sama and Lady Sonomi" she said. Hinoki's heart broke at the sight and she wrapped her arms around Rin. "Rin-chan" said Hinoki. Rin hugged her tight. "I'm so alone Hinoki-chan...I feel like I'm going to fall apart" she whispered. Hinoki held her, as Sesshoumaru and Farga heard and watched them. "You see Sesshoumaru?" asked Farga. Sesshoumaru nodded as Farga walked away and patted Rin on the head and asked his wife to dance. A servant passed by with drinks and Rin grabbed one.  
  
"Lady Rin?" asked Tetsuo stepping in to the balcony. Rin turned and smiled at Tetsuo. "Tetsuo-sama sorry I need to get a little fresh air, I was feeling a little light headed from the drink" said Rin getting up and walking towards him. "Lord Sesshoumaru" said Tetsuo bowing, even though he was a lord himself, he still had respect for those both older and more powerful then himself. "Tetsuo" said Sesshoumaru. "You two know each other?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded as did Tetsuo. "I must say Lord Sesshoumaru you have found yourself something that none of us other Youkai's could find" said Tetsuo. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Tetsuo. "What are you getting at Tetsuo?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Tetsuo-sama why don't we go and dance" said Rin. Tetsuo smiled at Rin. "I want to take Rin as my mate" said Tetsuo. Rin gasped and Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance. "She isn't open for a mate" said Sesshoumaru. "Wait why do you have to ask him if you want to marry me or mate with me?" asked Rin glaring. "He is your owner" said Tetsuo.   
  
Sesshoumaru smiled *Wrong answer Tetsuo* he thought as he watched Rin become red with anger. "He doesn't own me, and neither does anyone else, if you wish to marry me you will have to live with that concept. I thought you understood me, but I was wrong, it's always possessions with you guys isn't it" said Rin calmly, but Sesshoumaru saw her hands ball in to a fist and was now shaking violently. "Rin I didn't mean it that way, it's just I assumed that" said Tetsuo. "You don't have to explain anything to me lord Tetsuo, you might as well explain it to my master, I have no say at this remember" said Rin walking away. "Rin wait!" said Tetsuo ready to follow. "Leave her" said Sesshoumaru getting up. "But lord Sesshoumaru I..." Tetsuo didn't know say a word. "Rin doesn't belong to me, and I want you to stay away from her" said Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru" said Tetsuo. Sesshoumaru glared at Tetsuo. "Damn it" said Tetsuo walking back to the ballroom.  
  
Sesshoumaru had followed Rin's scent deep in to the garden, he saw Rin leaning against the rail while she sipped her wine gracefully. "If only these things wouldn't bring back such painful memories" said Rin looking down at the wine glass hardly noticing that he was there. *Memories? Of what?* he thought as he walked slowly towards her. "Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Rin" he said again even more softly. "Leave me alone, I want to be alone" said Rin looking down at the dark oceans. Sesshoumaru came and stood next to her. Rin looked at him with tear stained eyes "So you own me now?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru shook no. Rin looked away "I can't believe him, I really thought he was going to be different from everyone else" said Rin. "Different?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin nodded "He was so sweet and nice, he seemed right" said Rin *A replacement for you* thought Rin. "He was what you wanted?" asked Sesshoumaru. "I'm not sure, up until now I have been living life half anyway, I never really felt complete after I lost my family. I just wanted to secure myself after the fight with Naraku was over" said Rin. "And he made you feel complete and made you feel secure?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at h and shook no. "No, he didn't I wasn't talking about him when I said I felt complete...I was talking about being with you" said Rin.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared down at her. "I know that you probably think I'm trouble, but for me you became someone that I can count on every time I'm in trouble, maybe I let my guard down a little more then I should have" said Rin looking down at her hand. Sesshoumaru never had these feeling for anyone and expressing them was hard for him, and that left him with nothing to say. "I don't want you to think that, your not secure with me, Your a pretty good fighter and you don't need me to protect you" said Sesshoumaru. Rin looked at him and then smiled "Thanks Sesshoumaru-sama" she said, and threw herself in to his arms. Sesshoumaru held on to her tight as she nuzzled her face closer on his chest. Rin took in Sesshoumaru's scent, and held on to him tighter. *I wish time could just freeze here, while I'm still holding him* thought Rin. Sesshoumaru rested his chin on top of her head as his senses filled with her scent. *This human girl has changed me in such a short while, and yet she still puzzles me everyday* thought Sesshoumaru. Rin pulled away and looked up at him.   
  
"Sesshoumaru I need to get a drink" said Rin. "Don't you think you had enough?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin smiled "No, I still need more" she said. Sesshoumaru knew there was a deeper meaning to her words but smiled. "I will join you" said Sesshoumaru getting up and giving her a hand. Rin smiled and took it. As if out of nowhere a servant came up to them half way and with the drinks. Rin took another glass and took a small sip out of it. Rin turned and smiled as if nothing happened between them. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought Tetsuo-sama would give me a life of happiness, where I would have a mate and children" said Rin sitting down on one of the benches. "You don't need a mate yet" said Sesshoumaru. "Why, I'm not like you Sesshoumaru-sama I grow old with each passing day, and there will come a day when I will pass away. I at least want to have children so they can cry for me after I'm gone" said Rin. "I think you had to much to drink" said Sesshoumaru taking the half full wine glass. "Hey! Give that back, go get your own" said Rin. Sesshoumaru took a sip out of the wine glass, it had it's own taste with a slight touch of Rin in it.   
  
"Hey don't drink it!" said Rin trying to grab for her glass. Sesshoumaru would have put a hand to her face if she was anyone else, but being she was Rin he took all the contents in to his mouth and gave her back the glass. "You drank it all!" she said as she looked at the empty glass. Sesshoumaru still had blowed cheeks. Rin smiled. "You still have wine in your mouth, then give it back" said Rin putting her glass under his mouth. He shook no. Rin the put the glass down beside her and turned his face to her before pressing her lips against his. Sesshoumaru tasted both the wine and Rin, even though he would have preferred just her. Rin licked his upper lips before pushing her tongue in his mouth. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe that she had just did that. He wanted to crush her mouth with his, hard, hot and demanding, yet strained to gentle the kiss. Heat roared through him. His entire body tightened with the need to touch her.   
  
The movement of her lips and tongue were tentative, almost shy at first, and then a low moan vibrated in her throat and her hands slid down his arms, gripping the crease at his elbows. The pressure of his lips quickly intensified and his hands went to her chin, tilting her head back plunging his tongue in deeper. He gave a low groan as she strained upwards, she felt herself slipping away on a wave of unparalleled sensual desire. He lifted his head and gazed at her half closed eyes and heated cheeks. His thumb swept over her swollen lips and, as if a reassurance to himself, he bent down again and sucked on her lower lip once more. Then suddenly, it was over. Rin, she had pulled away and now breathless. "You taste good, or it could be the wine but I don't know" said Rin with a daze look. Sesshoumaru was just too shocked she had kissed him and that he responded back, she was wasted when she did but still, she kissed him. Sesshoumaru wanted to taste more of her, she left him with such a need, that he wanted to take her right there and then. Rin held on to Sesshoumaru's arm as her head spilt in to a bad headache. "No not now, stay away from me" whispered Rin as she fell to her knees holding her head. Sesshoumaru followed her down. "Rin?" he asked putting a hand to her shoulder. "No! Bring him back..." cried Rin as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Farga and Hinoki who came to meet their friends came running. "What happened?" asked Farga. "She just started to hold her head and say things" said Sesshoumaru. "Rin-chan?" asked Hinoki. Rin shook her head "No! stop it!" she held her head while tears came streaming down.[AN: Talk about emotional distress]   
  
Sesshoumaru picked Rin up in his arms and held her tight before she fell unconscious. Sonomi and Kagami followed Hinoki out. "Lady Sonomi we must leave due to Rin's health" said Farga. "No why don't you stay here, Father and I surely wouldn't mind" said Sonomi. "It would be better if she was at my palace" said Sesshoumaru who was still looking down at Rin's face. "Please Lady Rin is ill you must stay, I wouldn't feel right if I let you go in her conditions" she said. Kagami, Hinoki and Farga looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru we should probably stay here, Lady Sonomi is right, with Rin's condition we don't know what is wrong with her" said Farga. "I agree" said Kagami Sesshoumaru nodded. "Follow me there are the stairs through the back that leads to the bedrooms" she said showing them the way. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. *What is wrong with you? You were just fine, yet now you look so hurt and fragile* he thought. Sonomi lead them to a beautiful bedroom where Rin had slept the night before. "She won't be disturbed here" Sonomi stated. "Thank you Lady Sonomi" said Sesshoumaru for the first time giving her his attention and then it was back on Rin. "Lord Sesshoumaru you can let her sleep and come back to the party when you like" said Sonomi walking out. Kagami, Farga and Hinoki stood next to him. "You can go and join the party, I'll stay here and check on her" said Sesshoumaru. Farga catching on walked away with Hinoki. Kagami placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder then followed out. "Take care of my sister, Sesshoumaru" he said before closing the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt himself get nervous and worried which would lead to illness. "What happened to you?" asked Sesshoumaru holding Rin's hand. It was about two hours later did Rin moved slightly then opened her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. He nodded. Rin felt the hot liquid that was now leaving her eyes. "He wants me...he wants me and I can't fight him..." she whispered. "Who wants you?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin couldn't stop the tears that were rushing out of her. "Rin..." said Sesshoumaru. Rin closed her eyes and found that she found comfort in the darkness. Sesshoumaru moved some hair out of her face. "Rin?" he asked again. "I loose everything I every come to love" she said more to herself then him. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to her, how to comfort her.   
  
Rin looked at him "I...he wants something from me and I don't know what" said Rin. "Who Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru. "He...wants my sister and me...Sesshoumaru-sama she's still alive...my sister" said Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't know how to react to what she just told him. Rin found herself lying staring at the beautiful silk that covered the top of the bed she was lying on. *Are you really alive? Or is he playing games with me?* she thought as more unnoticed tears fell down her face. "I'm so alone" she whispered. Sesshoumaru turned to her. "So what am I to you?" he asked. Rin sat up and held on to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama I...I need to find her...before I really lose her" she said in to his chest. "Where do you think she is?" he asked. Rin pulled away and shook her head. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama I...I'm going alone..." she whispered.  
  
TBC  
*************************************  
AN: Well that was a sort of short. But the next one will be VERY long I promise, but I need more reviews so if I get 10 reviews for this one I'll put up both 11 and 12 OK and I'm sure you guys wanna know what this big surprise is Oooo. Sorry for grammar and spelling. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks! ^_^ 


	11. A hard choice to make Chapter 11 lime

Vengeance of the soul  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Hello this is Chapter 11 some notes as before. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me. *Kind of limey! Not much just a drop heheh ^_^*  
  
*....*- Means that it's character thoughts.   
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
"...."- Means characters are talking.   
****.....****- Means dreams of the character.   
~~~***...***~~~- Means letters and notes from characters   
  
A hard choice to make...Chapter 11  
  
Last Time  
******************************************************************************************  
Sesshoumaru felt himself get nervous and worried which would lead to illness. "What happened to you?" asked Sesshoumaru holding Rin's hand. It was about two hours later did Rin moved slightly then opened her eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. He nodded. Rin felt the hot liquid that was now leaving her eyes. "He wants me...he wants me and I can't fight him..." she whispered. "Who wants you?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin couldn't stop the tears that were rushing out of her. "Rin..." said Sesshoumaru. Rin closed her eyes and found that she found comfort in the darkness. Sesshoumaru moved some hair out of her face. "Rin?" he asked again. "I loose everything I every come to love" she said more to herself then him. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to her, how to comfort her.   
  
Rin looked at him "I...he wants something from me and I don't know what" said Rin. "Who Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru. "He...wants my sister and me...Sesshoumaru-sama she's still alive...my sister" said Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't know how to react to what she just told him. Rin found herself lying staring at the beautiful silk that covered the top of the bed she was lying on. *Are you really alive? Or is he playing games with me?* she thought as more unnoticed tears fell down her face. "I'm so alone" she whispered. Sesshoumaru turned to her. "So what am I to you?" he asked. Rin sat up and held on to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama I...I need to find her...before I really lose her" she said in to his chest. "Where do you think she is?" he asked. Rin pulled away and shook her head. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama I...I'm going alone..." she whispered.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
"Where do you think she is?" he asked. Rin pulled away and shook her head. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama I...I'm going alone..." she whispered. Sesshoumaru felt his insides clench at her words. Did she not want to be with him, did she not want his protection? All these thought went through his head. "I will come with you" he said flatly. "No, I can't let you get hurt at my coast. I don't want to lose everyone. I don't know for sure that my sister is alive, but I want to find her on my own. I don't want to hold you back from what you need to do, what about lady Sonomi?" she asked trying to push all her hurt and angry deep within herself, surely her heart can take another heart break. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on her face, what had to the most ironic moment in his life had to be now. When he first met her he questioned himself on why he let her follow, and now he was questioning himself why he couldn't let her go. Fate was just strange and funny that way. again the word Fate comes in to play in this drama she had created, like spuned silk, she weaved him and everyone around her in to this beautiful story she was going to make them care for her and leave them, she seemed truly selfish, yet selfless. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and shook his head. Rin didn't understand what he was reacting to.   
  
"I will not let you go alone, I don't wish for you death news, and I don't wish to feel burdened with feelings of disappointment, sadness, and guilt" he stated. Rin's eyes watered at his statement, not from what or how it sounded, but from the simple fact that he cared enough for her to feel disappointment, sadness and guilt. She tried to sit up just so she could hold him, she felt him push her down. "Lie down your still ill" he stated. "How can you tell?" she asked with a smile. It amazed Sesshoumaru how she can smile through it all. How this human girl who was so filled with pain and anger could just smile everything of. "I can smell it on you" he said in a whisper. Rin wanted to laugh, but her lungs hurt, but she didn't know why. Rin thought back to a few moments ago when she kissed him, she was still slightly drunk from all the wine she had consumed. "You mustn't come with me" she finally looked away and whispered. "And why not?" he asked. "I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to burden you" she said as more tears stinged her eyes. *You have already burden me, with these emotions that you lighted in me* he thought. "I don't take orders from you or anyone. I will come with you and that's final!" he said as if she was Jaken or one of his servants. "I don't want you come with me!" she finally said in both rage and pain.   
  
Sesshoumaru felt shocked and surprised when she stared at him with her amber brown eyes that showed such pain and anger, and her words were so straight up. Did she really not want to be with him? Was he that bad? Sesshoumaru never in his life doubted himself, it was always someone else fault or he was always the best, he took much pride in everything he did and said and had. He was the Great Lord of the western land. Yet at this very moment he felt like the lowest creature to walk the lands. He felt small and why? All because of human girl? A human girl who brought back emotions he long imprisoned inside himself, longing which he didn't let his heart have, and most of all she brought back life with beauty which he locked away. Yes it was true that he surrounded himself with beauty and grace, but in reality and truth it was never meant for people to admire, but to fill the empty void in him. But she, this human girl she filled the void so perfectly it frightened him. The fact that she can smile upon a being like him, made him wonder things and possibilities that he didn't think of before. She opened new door and wonders to him. And now she was asking him to give it all back? No! he wasn't going to let her take these curiosity away, she wasn't going to take this beautiful world from him, and she definitely won't be leaving him!  
  
Rin stared at Sesshoumaru's hard face for what seemed like forever before she heard him speak. Why must he be so stubborn and thickheaded [AN: Obviously she is kind of stupid at the whole 'understanding your man' thing and hasn't met guys of the 21 century!] She wanted his well being, she cared for him, she didn't want to leave, but there are other things she must do, other things that might kill him, if she died trying to save her sister it wouldn't really matter to her, at one point she might actually feel peace, but she would never forgive herself if he got hurt at her coast. She turned away so he couldn't read her, so he couldn't see the pain and anger building inside her. "I won't" he started. She turned towards him and stared at him to finish. "I won't let you go on your own, it's either you let me come along or you don't go at all. Don't think getting away from me will be easy" he said. Rin felt the hot liquid come again. "Why can't you see I can't stand to see you get hurt" she whispered. "And I can't do the same" he whispered back moving her hair out her face. This time he didn't stop her when he sat up and held on to him, her scent mixing with his own. Rin held him so tight, that if we was human he would be suffering from air loss, but she was afraid that he was going to disappear and she was going to be left alone, she didn't want to admit it but she wanted him to say no he will follow, she wanted him to come with her, so at least she won't feel completely lost and alone.  
  
He kissed her hair, and held her close to him. Just being held by her was enough for him. "Rin, you are an companion now. You helped me with my need and I will help you with yours" he said to her. Rin felt herself laugh. Of course to him it was all pay back, and the need to be even, how could she ever think he would truly want to be with her. But for now she liked just being in his warm embrace, she felt like no one can take her away from him, she felt safe. But then there was that fear. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" called the voice of Sonomi. Rin pulled away from him and laid back down, tears threaten to come fast and hard, but she looked away towards the window. "Lady Sonomi" he said. "How are you feeling Lady Rin?" she asked in her sweetest voice. Rin hated it she hated herself for being jealous and cruel. Why did she have to be so nice? Why did she torment her so? Rin felt herself slipping from jealous to anger. "I'm feel better, thank you" said Rin with a fake smile. "Good you had almost everyone worried sick" she said. "Thank you and I am sorry that I ruined a night for you and Sesshoumaru-sama" she said bravely even though inside she was killing herself with every word. Sesshoumaru twitched at it to. *How can she think that?* he thought. Sonomi blushed and looked down. "I'm sure you'll be very happy" Rin went on. *Stop! Stop it! Stop saying things that hurt you!* she thought.   
  
"Oh Lady Rin your to kind, but Lord Sesshoumaru isn't yet ready for a mate" she said. Rin found herself laughing once more. Strange how sadness and pain always seemed funny. "Yes, and why should he be, he has such a long time" she heard herself say. "What about you lady Rin do you plan on getting a mate?" asked Sonomi sitting at the edge of the bed trying to make a conversation. "I suppose when I find the right man to marry, but I don't have as much time as Sesshoumaru-sama does" she said. Sonomi giggled. "It is no wonder you and Lord Sesshoumaru like each others company, you don't rush in to things" she said. Rin chuckled *How wrong you are, we rushed in to everything, maybe we should have slowed down a little* she thought. "And what about you Lord Sesshoumaru, what do you think of Lady Rin's love life?" she asked. "I don't feel she needs a mate right now" he simply stated. "I heard that Lord Tetsuo had asked you to be his mate, it's amazing how fast he fell for you" said Sonomi. Rin laughed again. "I met Lord Tetsuo along time back, but he doesn't remember me, I guess some old feelings stay" Rin said. "You knew Lord Tetsuo?" asked Sonomi. "Yes, when I was probably around the age of 14" said Rin. "Yes, Lord Tetsuo has a very short memory" said Sonomi chuckling. These small conversation lead Sesshoumaru in to questions and curiosity about Rin's past. "I wish you didn't fall ill or you could have enjoyed yourself, the men down there are asking for you" said Sonomi giggling. Rin chuckled "Yes, they were very polite and I would have never thought they would be so nice to me" she said. Sonomi nodded.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood and excused himself. Sonomi stayed and chatted with Rin. "So lady Rin, what happened" asked Sonomi. "I think I had to much to drink" she said with a small smile *Oh yeah smart* she thought. "I wish I was as lucky as you" said Sonomi with a dreamy look. "What do you mean?" asked Rin *How much lucky can you get? Your marrying the guy* she thought. "To be at his side, and fight aside long with him" she said. "You sound so love struck" said Rin. "I don't know, but maybe I am. Ever since he saved me from that strange Youkai. I felt differently about him. I didn't want to mate with him at first but now it's almost a fairy tale" she said. "Yes, I suppose. I think you two will make a lovely couple" said Rin. "Didn't you ever feel anything for him?" she asked suddenly. Rin felt her throat get dry and her heart clenched. *How could I tell her that I care for him, very much! How?* she thought. "I do respect him and care for him very much" she said. "But you never felt emotions that a mate would?" Sonomi asked. Rin thought of something to change the subject and as if to the rescue her, Hinoki and Kagami walked in. "I was getting so lonely at the ball" said Kagami. "So was I" said Hinoki. "Oh where is Lord Farga?" asked Sonomi in a teasing voice. Hinoki laughed "He is with Lord Sesshoumaru" said Hinoki. "He is?" asked Rin. "Yes, I heard that you were awake and came to see you, Lord Sesshoumaru stayed at your side since the time you fainted" stated Hinoki. Sonomi was either naive, or pretending to be nice, or she was just plan stupid if she didn't get what Hinoki was getting at. "Here Rin why don't you change in to your night gown" said Kagami. Rin nodded as she stood up with the help of Hinoki holding her.   
  
"Hinoki-chan my sister is alive" whispered Rin. Hinoki gasped and then smiled. "That's great Rin!" she said. Rin shook her head "I wish it was, but the truth is...if she's alive that means she's going to have to deal with all the trouble that lies ahead" said Rin. "I'm sure she is as strong as you Lady Rin" said Sonomi and Kagami nodded. Rin chuckled. "My sister is way more stronger then I could every be, she taught me everything I know" she said as tears trailed down her the side of her eyes. "I have a favor to ask you Hinoki, lady Sonomi, and especially you Lady Kagami" said Rin. "What is that?" asked Kagami as Sonomi and Hinoki nodded. "Please Hinoki get Farga-sama to convince Sesshoumaru-sama to stay back, and Sonomi please also convince him, and Kagami-san if you tell hi to stay back he will listen, to all of you" said Rin. "But Lady Rin I don't understand" said Sonomi. "I don't want for him to get hurt" she whispered. It was at that moment did Hinoki realize how much Rin really care for this dog demon. [AN: Sonomi is kind of thick headed so she still doesn't get it] "I know if you all tell him he will listen" she said. She felt so low at this point in time she felt lower then she ever felt, she was asking them to push away the only man she ever cared deeply for other then Farga, her father, and her brother. "Why Rin? Sesshoumaru-sama is very strong" said Hinoki. "I know he's strong, but it doesn't matter, even if he heals I don't, the fact he got hurt stitches itself to my memory" said Rin as more tears came out. Kagami felt her heart break, at her words. "Convincing hi will be hard" she said looking down. "I know Lady Kagami, but please try" said Rin. "Lady Sonomi please be selfish and hold him back if not for my sake then for his" said Rin. Sonomi nodded. Rin closed her eyes and felt the darkness over whelm her. It was so cold yet comforting.  
  
Hinoki started at the sleeping Rin. She pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead in a motherly way. "I can't do it Lady Sonomi, Lady Kagami, I can't tell him to stay away. She needs him to look after her, she may act and talk strong , but inside she is nothing" said Hinoki. Sonomi knew Hinoki wasn't trying to doubt her younger sister, but just telling the sheer truth. "She looks so helpless just lying there. I have seen her fight and also fall, and it was also Sesshoumaru-sama that caught her when she did. I'm worried that if he isn't there who will?" asked Hinoki with tears filling her eyes. Kagami walked towards Hinoki and held her. "I will for Lady Rin's sake" said Sonomi softly *I feel low but for fathers sake this is for the best* Sonomi thought. Hinoki nodded as they walked towards the ball once more, what they didn't notice that in the shadows of the hall Sesshoumaru stood and listen to the whole conversation. *Why must you push me away?* he thought as he watched Rin sleep. She truly did look helpless, what if a Youkai came and took her away? She wouldn't know the first thing to protecting herself. He thought as he stood and watched her sleep. She is truly beautiful, more then any woman human or Youkai, she had the essence of a goddess in her. Sesshoumaru heard himself chuckling, a few months back he would have never believed that he would be so reluctant to let a human girl walk away from him.  
  
Sonomi saw him in the balcony and walked towards him. "Lord Sesshoumaru" she said. Sesshoumaru turned and gave her a nod. "My lord I found about Lady Rin's sister and about your proposal to join her" said Sonomi. At this point Sesshoumaru knew where she was going. "Yes, Rin helped me to rescue you, and I want to pay my debt to her" said Sesshoumaru. "Yes, I understand but I wish you would not go. My lord I don't want to see you hurt, and I want to near you" said Sonomi coming close to hold him. Sesshoumaru didn't say or do anything as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest. "My lord at first when I heard that I was to mate with some Youkai lord I did not know or have been friends with I dreaded the thought of spending it with you, but after you saved me from that fool, something changed in me" she said. Sesshoumaru held her by her arm. "I only wished to be by your side and nothing more" she said as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, yes she was beautiful and yes she was a princess, but she wasn't whom he wanted. Sonomi put her hands to his face and pulled him down. Sesshoumaru let her do as she pleased. He felt her soft lips on his, yet he wasn't as excited to feel hers as he was to feel Rin's. Sesshoumaru kissed back, Sonomi pulled away and held on to him for a while longer before she said those words that made him want to jump of a cliff or better yet let Inu-yasha kill him.   
  
"My Lord take me as your own" she whispered. "I can't do that" said Sesshoumaru as she put her aside. "And why not my Lord?" she asked. "I just can't Lady Sonomi" he said, if she was anyone else they would have been dead for touching him and forget about what he might have done to someone who suggested that he mate with them. He could think of only one person he wanted, she was out of his reach by a couple of meters. "Lady Sonomi you are the daughter of a respectable Lord, and I myself am one as well. I can not risk your as well as my own respect for one night" he said. "But My lord if you are to mate with me, what difference does it make?" she asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Lady Sonomi, I wish to repay Rin, and as I mentioned before I do not wish for a mate, yet" he said. Sonomi looked away "It is Lady Rin isn't it?" she asked. [AN: What you know she's finally catching on] "No, it's not her, I do not wish for a mate, I have much that I need to take care of, I can't risk some fool taking you away like that Tanaka did" he said. Sonomi looked up at him "Do you really care for me, or it's just that I'm a burden?" she asked. "Lady Sonomi I don't wish to lie to you, I can not feel anything in such a small time" he said. Sonomi shook her head. "I suppose it was silly of me to think that you would ever feel that way about me" whispered Sonomi. Sesshoumaru bowed "Please forgive me" he said and walked off. Sonomi gave a small painful smile *It's her I know it...I have lost* she thought.   
  
Mean while...[AN: Happening at the same time Sonomi and Sesshy is talking]  
  
It was in the middle of the night did Rin wake once more, she looked around the room, the whole castle was silent and still. Meaning that the ball was over and everyone had retired for the night. Rin laid in her bed and listened to the small splashes the waved made on the sand. Rin smiled she loved it near the ocean, she had wanted to go out on the beach before but, she didn't want to seem rude. She got up slowly and walked towards the window and looked down to see the clear sky above the beautiful black sea. Rin walked slowly towards the door and opened it softly. She made her way down the hall, she heard the small voices which she recognized to be Sesshoumaru's and Sonomi's it was more like Sonomi's voice with Sesshoumaru occasionally saying yes, and I understand. Rin didn't want to hear or know what they were talking about, or what they were doing alone in the room. She just wanted to comfort herself. It was life's smallest things that gave Rin and her sister pleasure, they had always run in to the snow, in the winter, they had always played in the sand in the summer, it was the fact they were breathing and watching the world that gave them pleasure. Rin walked slowly towards the sand with longing bringing back old memories of her sister and herself in waist length water splashing each other and laughing, while her mother sat on the beach laughing along with them.  
  
Somewhere, in some forest...[AN: Creative no?]  
  
Inu-yasha, and Kagome were sitting near a fire while Sango and Miroku were sparing which was odd since Sango doesn't let Miroku near her. Kirara and Shippou were both fast asleep. "These are the moments to cherish" said Kagome with a smile. Inu-yasha looked at her. "What you mean?" he asked. "The simple fact that you get to spend your time with the people you care about, that's what. These times when everything seems so wrong, you still find peace and happiness" said Kagome with a smile. Inu-yasha shrugged. "What ever, but this is nice" he said. Kagome smiled as she laid down on the soft grass and sighed. "Yup, if life was this easy I wouldn't have to worry about anything" she said. "What do you need to worry about any way I have to always protect you and I have to always bring you back from your time" said Inu-yasha. Kagome's smile disappeared with a look of anger. "Why do you always have to ruin everything?" asked Kagome with vines sticking out on her forehead and breathing heavy. Inu-yasha backed away *Shit the bitch is going to say it* he thought. Kagome smiled and said. "Inu-yasha come and *SIT* here with me" Inu-yasha felt the invisible force push him down. "BITCH!" he yelled. Kagome only giggled and looked on. Yup life was to be lived to the fullest, even if it had it's curves here and there, life was meant to be filled with pleasure for the tiniest things, and she loved her life, she wouldn't trade it for the world, maybe passing all her classes.  
  
Inu-yasha had to smile, even with the dirt on his face. "I guess your right" he said. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "You know Inu-yasha sometimes I feel as if I was here all my life, like for some strange reason I belong here, not that I don't now" she said. "Maybe it's just that saying you humans have 'home is where the heart is' maybe you really like it here" he said. Kagome was very impressed he remembered something like that. "I think your right Inu-yasha. Even though sometimes I feel like I'm waiting for something, maybe I wasn't meant to pick up where Kikyou left of. Maybe I'm wanted here for some other reason" said Kagome. Inu-yasha looked at her. "Why would you be here for any thing else?" he asked. "I don't know, but I have a feeling" she said and sighed. Kagome smiled as she looked up at the beautiful moon. *Who ever it is that is calling at least I know we could look up at the moon and know where looking at the same thing* she thought.  
  
Back at the beach near the Castle...   
  
The sand under her bear feet felt good, she walked on the cool sand and let the small dust like rocks fill the gaps in between her feet. A sigh escaped her, she walked towards the water, as if she was in a daze. "The smallest things seem to fill the void with in me" she said as she picked her sheer white light nightgown up to her knees and step in to the water. The water slapped against her feet making her laugh like a little girl on her first day on the beach. Rin ran across the water and then jumped on it. Sesshoumaru heard her leave her room and had followed after her. The things she said and did made him want to laugh, but at the moment she looked like a fallen goddess. Rin had the little girl's flute to her lips, playing it was skill. Rind twirled around playing the flute. Sesshoumaru's eyes caught the falling flowers, around her. They were falling from the sky and all around her as she played, why or how it was possible was beyond him. Rin brought the flute down started to laugh as she danced around in the falling petals. Sesshoumaru came in to view and stood there watching her. Rin turned to see him standing behind her with smiling playing on his lips. "What?" she asked. "Do you always get up in the middle of the night and run around?" he asked walking towards her. Rin laughed "No, I love the ocean, it was always my favorite place to come in the summer time with my family" she said. Sesshoumaru somehow felt happy that she had shared that little information. "Your family how was it?" he asked. "My family?" she asked taking a seat on the cool sand. "They were wonderful, my father tall with black hair and beautiful blue eyes, he was handsome. My mother was beautiful with her dark brown hair and amber eyes, My brother he looked like my father with my mother's eyes, my grandfather well he was just cute kind of looked like a monk, but cute and my sister...well I don't know how to describe her, all I know is that she is beautiful" she said with a dreamy look on her face. "Why did you?" he asked suddenly. "Why did I what?" asked Rin. "Why did you ask Lady Sonomi, Lady Hinoki, Kagami-san to tell me to stay behind" he said. "You knew?" asked Rin looking half lid at her hand. "I heard when you asked them before you fell asleep" he said.  
  
Rin felt her eyes water yet again. "If you heard then why do you need to ask?" she chocked out. "I want to know why you are pushing me away? Do you think I'm weak?" he asked. [AN: Yup the pure male pride! and who knew fluffy was so soft T_T] Rin laughed out. "I guess my saying that hurt your big ego" she said. Sesshoumaru looked at her while she laughed away. "I would like you to know, I have much respect for Lady Sonomi and Kagami-san, but what they says won't make me change my mind" he stated recalling the kiss and conversation they shared. "I know" said Rin with smile looking towards the ocean. "You do?" he asked. "I knew that you wouldn't listen, but I had to do all I can to keep you away. If all failed then I would have you by my side. I know it seems strange but this way I don't feel guilty in if you get hurt" said Rin. "And what if I do, you will still feel guilt?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Rin suddenly. "Yes I do have a half brother, that half breed!" said Sesshoumaru. "Well when he gets hurt how do you feel? What you feel inside to see him hurt with the pain in his eyes?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say, he couldn't say that 'I feel good when that son of a bitch or more like a human is bloody and in pain' or 'I feel great to cause him that pain' Sesshoumaru didn't have an answer.   
  
"When you care for someone you will always feel that you could have done something to prevent it, and then you feel guilty. "So the answer to your question, is yes I would," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Your brother, what does he look like?" asked Rin all of a sudden. Sesshoumaru let out a growl. "He has long silver hair like mine only his is like a spiders web, he has golden eyes, and his ears are like dog-ears on the top of his head," said Sesshoumaru in a distaste full manner. "Hmm he sounds handsome and cute," said Rin. [AN: HELL YEAH!] Sesshoumaru looked at Rin like she was crazy. "Inu-yasha Handsome or cute?" ask Sesshoumaru *that's like saying a toad was a prince* he thought as a picture of Jaken turning in to a handsome prince popped in to his head. "Do you think we could see him before we go to look for my sister?" asked Rin. "Inu-yasha and I aren't in the best of terms," he said thinking about their last battle. "Oh come on, I'm sure he'll forgive you for what ever you did" said Rin. Sesshoumaru gave her a skeptical look. "And why would you assume that it was I who did something?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin shrugged and smiled. "You know it's times like this that I want to remember," said Rin. "Why?" he asked. "Because I'm here sharing it with you, and we are sharing things about each others lives" she said. Sesshoumaru gave her a nod. "My mother told me once to take pleasure in the smallest things that come in life, maybe that's why the feeling of sand on my bare feet feels good, it feels wonderful" said Rin.   
  
"You talk about your mother often" said Sesshoumaru. "She was my hero, she was the one I looked to when I was in trouble, her and my sister. They were always there telling me who is right for me and who's not" said Rin with smile. He had to admit that talking about the most stupid things gave him pleasure in a strange way. "Before my village was being attacked by Naraku, I was to be married to some one. I cried day and night because I didn't love him and my sister was the one who comforted me. She told me to always think of others before myself, to think of his happiness and of our families" said Rin. "So you agreed?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin nodded "I knew that deep down my sister wanted to yell out don't do it, but she did in a sense. She told me to follow my heart, she told me to follow the calling of the wind," she said. "The calling of the wind?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin nodded. "My sister was a miko, she taught herself many spell, and incantations. Once it was a beautiful spring night, she made a spell, well she did two spells, the first one was for both of us to find true love, it was silly and girly but we did it anyways, and the second was the spell of the wind. She had told me that the flowers she used in the spell will be visible to me, if we ever got separated, it would guide me to her. I guess I was stupid to not believe in it," said Rin. "What do you mean?" he asked.   
  
"The Cheery blossoms at Farga-sama's palace was one of those flowers, and the next was a lily that I saw when we were heading toward the castle to fight that weirdo, she's been giving me clues all along" said Rin. [AN: Lame I know!] Rin picked up the petals that were around them. "These are the same petals we used," she said looking at the beautiful white rose petal. Sesshoumaru picked one of the flower petals up and examine it. "One thing we probably have for sure is the moon" said Rin. "The moon?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Yup! Because where ever she is, if she's looking up at the moon, were looking at the same one" said Rin with smile. Sesshoumaru started at her like a child that just discovered the art of fire, he looked at her with new longing. "You know what Sesshoumaru-sama," said Rin looking up at him with a smile. "I don't feel lonely like I did before, even when I was surrounded by people I felt lonely, but now that I'm here with you, I feel like the word 'Lonely' never existed," said Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything he just looked on in to the dark ocean, to be completely honest with himself, he never felt so good and complete with anyone as he did with her. His eyes came back to the surroundings when he saw Rin get up once more and run in to the water and laugh like a child. "Come on Sesshoumaru-sama the water is warm, it won't hurt you" said Rin. Sesshoumaru shook no and sat at his spot, that is until someone came and splashed water at him and ran laughing, He growled and caught up to her, he pushed her down gently and splashed the water all over her.   
  
Rin laughed "That isn't fair you can't use your power!" she said as more water came splashing on her face. Sesshoumaru smiled as her skin gave a beautiful glaze from the wetness, her sheer nightgown now, showed him everything she bared. That's when it froze, time...He started down at her face, her body and she breathless from laughing. He brought his face just inches away from hers. "What magic is this?" he asked softly. Rin gasped as she felt his lips at her ear. "I don't know," she whispered back as her stomach felt strangely warmth. Sesshoumaru felt her fingers in his hair, running softly through his hair. "Your hair is so beautiful...your so beautiful" she whispered. [AN: If it was taking place during modern times I would have made her ask him what conditioner he used. Oh by the way this is *FAR* from the castle so nobody saw them, but if they did can you imagine the scandal!] Rin saw something different in his usual cold eyes, she didn't know which it was envy or desire, but maybe it was both. Sesshoumaru placed his head in between her shoulder and neck, feeling her bare skin on his cheek. Her skin to him was like the finest silk, and her hair was soft as a cloud that drifted in the sky. Rin gasped once more when she felt his tongue flicker over her shoulder. Her hands where entangled in his hair. Sesshoumaru wanted to taste her, which he couldn't hold back. His eyes met hers. He felt her tremble as he bent forward and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Rin gasped against the soft lips that covered hers. He was kissing her, she realized trying to still the wild beating of her heart. [AN: No shit!] She returned the kiss and parted her lips beneath his. She felt the strong arms, which surrounded her, tighten as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently slid it against her own. Rin's hands were now at the base of his neck, locking securely around his neck. Sesshoumaru's lips took all that was being offered to him, the sweet taste of her lips, she tasted like the wine she had just hours before, mix with a sweet honey, her scent was just intoxicating mixed with the flowers that fell around her. He felt her hands move from his neck to his chest rubbing it slowly, causing his body to heat up even more then it already was. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and trapped them over her head as his lips made their way down her jaws to her throat and in to the small dept of her neck. He licked her collarbone and then made his way down to the contour of her breast, he licked it a few times. The cool materials of her gown against his face made him release a small growl. He wanted her so badly. Rin let out a small moan when his lips were back on her neck again. The two were to wrapped up in their own little world all up until Sesshoumaru heard a distant cry. [AN: Forever disturbed!] He got up and looked or more like sniffed around. Rin was flushed but recovered quickly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin forgetting for a second what happened between them. "Something isn't right," he said grabbing her around the waist and heading towards the castle. They arrived to find Kaneda's guards on the ground. They rushed inside. "What happened?" asked Sesshoumaru to Farga who was also running toward the sound of the scream. "I don't know, I heard a cry, I think it belong to Lady Sonomi," said Farga. "I'm going to go and check on Lord Kaneda and the children," said Farga. Sesshoumaru nodded as he and Rin ran faster. When they reached Sonomi's room they found Sonomi being held captive by a large Youkai guard. Sesshoumaru looked at the Youkai. "What do suppose your doing?" he asked. "I am taking what should be mine" said the Youkai. "Lord Sesshoumaru" whispered Sonomi. Rin stood by the door away in both shock and anger. "What is yours?" asked Sesshoumaru. "This beauty was mine, even before you came and took her from me" said the Youkai. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on Sonomi's captive. "Release her, and you won't die a painful death" said Sesshoumaru. The Youkai laughed and then pulled her closer. "What can you do? She doesn't deserve you, you already have a toy to play with" said the Youkai looking towards Rin. Sesshoumaru growled and ran forward. The Youkai dropped Sonomi and moved out of the way. Sesshoumaru helped Sonomi to her feet, before she threw her arms around him. "Lord Sesshoumaru" she whispered as tears fell down her face, he wrapped an arm around her. Rin looked on with out any emotion visible on her face, but inside she was crying out.   
  
Rin didn't feel the swift moment behind she was so occupied with watching the beautiful couple before her. It hit once she felt arms warp around her waist and pulled her roughly against a chest. Rin looked behind to see the large Youkai holding her with a smirk, her voice died out and she couldn't cry out. "I have your toy now, which would you pick the princess or this human girl?" he asked. Sesshoumaru noticed Rin's uneven breathing and turned towards her, that's when he saw the Youkai grab smile and her. Sesshoumaru growled furiously. "Let her go" he said. "She's mine now, it's not fair you get both of them" he said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on him once more. The Youkai ran a finger down Rin's cheek she's a beauty. I shall have fun playing with her," he said looking at Sesshoumaru with a evil grin. "I don't wish to play childish games with you" he said. Rin couldn't call out his name, or it was she didn't want to. She felt her captor's hold on her get tighter and soon they were fleeing through the open balcony doors. "Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled, but she didn't answer she was just shocked. Sesshoumaru let Sonomi go and ran after the already disappearing bodies of Rin and her captive. *I'll kill that piece of shit, if he lay a hand on her* he thought as he ran faster on their trail.  
  
TBC  
***********************************************************************  
AN: Aahaha! I finished it! I finally finished chapter 11! Sorry that it took so long but I was in the hospital for two days and I didn't get much done after I came back home due the order of the doctor to have bed rest. Anyways chapter 12 will up soon if I don't sick again this year just sucks for me! We are coming close to the surprise of the story. Sorry for all spelling and grammar. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! ^_~ 


	12. Truth that hurts Chapter 12

Vengeance of the soul  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Hello this is Chapter 12. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.   
  
*....*- Means that it's character thoughts.   
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
"...."- Means characters are talking.   
****.....****- Means dreams of the character.   
~~~***...***~~~- Means letters and notes from characters   
  
Truth that hurts...Chapter 12  
  
Last Time...  
**********************************************************  
Rin didn't feel the swift moment behind she was so occupied with watching the beautiful couple before her. It hit once she felt arms warp around her waist and pulled her roughly against a chest. Rin looked behind to see the large Youkai holding her with a smirk, her voice died out and she couldn't cry out. "I have your toy now, which would you pick the princess or this human girl?" he asked. Sesshoumaru noticed Rin's uneven breathing and turned towards her, that's when he saw the Youkai grab smile and her. Sesshoumaru growled furiously. "Let her go" he said. "She's mine now, it's not fair you get both of them" he said. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on him once more. The Youkai ran a finger down Rin's cheek she's a beauty. I shall have fun playing with her," he said looking at Sesshoumaru with an evil grin. "I don't wish to play childish games with you" he said. Rin couldn't call out his name, or it was she didn't want to. She felt her captor's hold on her get tighter and soon they were fleeing through the open balcony doors. "Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled, but she didn't answer she was just shocked. Sesshoumaru let Sonomi go and ran after the already disappearing bodies of Rin and her captive. *I'll kill that piece of shit, if he lay a hand on her* he thought as he ran faster on their trail.  
********************************************************  
The tears welled up in Rin eyes as she and her captor moved fast through the forest. *Why? Why me?* she thought as more tears rushed out. "Please stop crying, I will not hurt you" said the Youkai in a gentle voice. "That's kind of hard to believe!" said Rin. "I am sorry for what I have done" he said. Rin looked confused. "You sound so gentle now, but back there you...well you were about to hurt Lady Sonomi" said Rin. "Don't talk about that witch!" said the Youkai. "You seem to dislike her" said Rin. "And so should you" said the Youkai. "What? Why?" asked Rin. "She is the one who order me to abducted you" said the Youkai. Everything hit Rin like a sword being stabbed to her heart. Of course Lady Sonomi tested Sesshoumaru, by putting herself in a position such as that. Rin felt herself chuckled. "So that what it was" she said. "I am sorry my lady" he said. "You don't have to apologize" said Rin. "I will take you to a safe cave, I fear for my life" he said. "Don't worry when Sesshoumaru-sama gets here I'll explain everything" said Rin. The Youkai nodded and they headed for the cave. Sesshoumaru how ever wasn't at all happy about this. Nothing was making sense at all. Why would he suddenly attack Sonomi and then go after Rin? This was just to much. One thing was for sure when he found that bloody bastard he was going to pay for even touching 'his' Rin.  
  
Rin and the Youkai arrived at a fairly large cave. He gently set her down. "I am sorry" he said once again. "Your hurt" said Rin noticing the blood stain. "Huh? Oh it was when I was rushing through the forest I didn't want to hurt you" he said. Rin smiled as she walked up to him. "Let me see it" she said. "Huh?" she asked. "I know your a Youkai and that it will probably heal soon but I still want the bleeding to stop" she said as she touched his wound. The Youkai stared at her stupidly. "I don't understand you, shouldn't you be yelling running away?" asked the Youkai. "I would have if I didn't know you mean no harm" said Rin with a smile. The Youkai nodded but still looked unsure. Rin ripped a piece of her night gown and tighten it around his arm. "It should stop the bleeding, wish I had my bags and herbs to better help you" said Rin. The Youkai shook his head. "I am great full" he said. Rin sat down on the cool floor of the cave. "I didn't think she would do such a thing" said Rin as she found herself crying once more. "Was it that shocking to you?" asked the Youkai who was sitting across from her. "No, I guess not that much, I mean she seemed so relieved when I told to make Sesshoumaru-sama stay" said Rin. "That witch is a selfish bitch" said the Youkai. Rin smiled. "But she has a good side though" said Rin. "You are so different from any one I have known you don't hold a grudge and you forgive quickly" he said. "I guess that's because you really don't go anywhere by holding a grudge, better to forgive and forget 'most' things" she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru was just outside the cave when he heard voices it sounded like Rin's and a much gentler voice then her captives. "It must have been hard for you...you seem so kind" said Rin. "Well, it was considering they were threatening to kill my mate" said the Youkai. "That' horrible" said Rin. The Youkai nodded. "But I can't say I am any different" said Rin. The Youkai looked up in an instant. "But you are" he said. Rin shook her head. "Taking another life is wrong no matter what kind it is, my head and heart has been so clouded by hate and rage that I forgot what I was taught to live by" said Rin. "You lost your lover?" asked Youkai. "No, I just didn't lose that I lost everything, my family, friends, my home...I lost it twice...funny now I can feel all of their pain" said Rin. The Youkai watched with sympathy. "I never knew my parent...but I grew up on my own, fell in love and wanted to start a family where I children would have love" he started. "Sounds wonderful" said Rin. "It sounds wonderful, but to achieve such a goal takes time, and much work in today's world" he said. Sesshoumaru listen from outside. "After I lost my family the second time I don't know what happen to me, I completely changed. My heart couldn't see life any more, I became just as those who killed my family" said Rin. "I don't believe your like that at all, actually you remind me of someone a human, she was traveling with a group of people, she was gentle and kind like you, she helped my mate when she was hurt" he said. "She said to us that 'life is to precious to waste of hurting, you should enjoy it to the fullest' I never forgot those words" said The Youkai. Rin gasped. "That woman where did you meet her and when was it?" asked Rin. "It was a month back, and I meet her the eastern lands" he said confused.  
  
Rin's eye filled with tears. "Lady Rin?" asked the Youkai. "She is alive...it has to be her..." said Rin. Sesshoumaru took this time to step in to the cave. Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Sesshoumaru-sama" she said. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, she sat on the ground with a smile, as if nothing happened and they were playing at game of hide and go seek. "Rin are you all right?" he asked. "Fine" she said. Sesshoumaru turned towards the Youkai who was now standing and bowing his head. "I apologize for taking Lady Rin, but that was my order" said the Youkai. "From whom?" asked Sesshoumaru. The Youkai looked towards Rin who shook no. The Youkai looked confused for a second. "I am sorry my Lord but I can't answer that" said the Youkai. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes on the Youkai before him. "Sesshoumaru-sama please let him be, he didn't harm me in any way" said Rin just before Sesshoumaru was about to punch the living day light out of the Youkai. "Rin he abducted you" said Sesshoumaru as if trying to explain the situation to a child. "I know but that is what he was order to do, it wasn't his fault" said Rin. Sesshoumaru growled. Rin looked at the Youkai. "I suggest that you and your mate go somewhere else" said Rin. "Yes, we will. Thank you Lady Rin" said the Youkai. "What are you thanking me for, I didn't do anything, and I should be thanking you" said Rin with a smile. The Youkai shook his head. "No, my Lady, you help with my wound and you saved my life, yet I did nothing for you" he said. Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted towards where the scent of his blood and Rin mixed, he saw a part of her nightgown wrapped around his arm.   
  
"Take care" she said. The Youkai nodded as it fled once more. Sesshoumaru stood standing, while Rin sat down once more. "Why didn't you let him tell who it was?" he asked. "Because I didn't find the need for you to know" she said. Sesshoumaru growled "I will tell you if I find it useful or not" he said. Rin didn't looked at him. "We should get back" he said. "Yes, we should" she said. *Get back to reality* thought Rin. Rin stood slowly and started to walk towards the entrance only to be pulled in to a hug by Sesshoumaru. He held tight as if he was his very life line. Rin hugged back, but Sesshoumaru sensed the weakness in her hug. "Who was it Rin, why are you trying to protect them?" asked Sesshoumaru. Rin rubbed her face on his chest. "Nobody Sesshoumaru-sama, lets pretend everything that has happened up until now is a dream. I don't exist in your world, and you don't in mine" she said as she pulled away. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama nothing at all, it's just time for me to come back to reality" she whispered. "So am I an illusion?" He asked. "It is best if you marry Lady Sonomi and settle down...I want you to be happy, for that is all I can give you for all you did" she said. "You think Lady Sonomi can make me happy?" he asked. "Why wouldn't she? She is beautiful, and she loves you very much" said Rin. [AN: I would call it in the lines of obsession, but hey that's just me]   
  
"Why do you keep giving in and suddenly want to take it back" he asked. Rin smiled at his confusing words. "Sesshoumaru-sama you are I live in two different worlds. And I don't want to take anything from you..." she said as she touched his cheek. Sesshoumaru took her hand and pulled her in to another hug. "Then do take it" he whispered. "Don't take what?" she asked. Rin wanted to cry 5 more minutes, it was as if she was in a dream that she wanted to go on forever, but she was lingering between reality and subconsciousness. Rin pulled away slightly and kissed Sesshoumaru o the cheek. "I don't want it to be good-bye but it has to be" she whispered. They were only centimeters apart from each other. Sesshoumaru took this as a chance to pull her back to this 'dream' that she wanted to escape so much. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against hers, gently brushing his lips against hers. "Don't..." she said as he continued to kiss her. He licked her lips playfully while nibbling on her upper lip. "Why..." he asked. Rin's hands slowly went from his chest to his shoulder. Sesshoumaru softly licked her lips, seeking an entrance to her warm mouth. She complied and soon had Sesshoumaru's tongue inside of her mouth, exploring every corner. She used her own tongue to massage his gently. This is what she wanted yet she didn't. Sesshoumaru held her closer, yet she wasn't close enough. He knew where this was going to lead to and so did she, he had so objections at all about it.   
  
Rin shook her head and pulled away breathing heavliy. "No..." she said pulling away and backing away until she hit the cold walls of the cave. "I can't do it...I can't take you away" she said. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. "Rin..." he said. "Lady Sonomi and your land needs you" she said. Sesshoumaru stopped as he stared at her. How ironic that he had lived his life up until now protecting his land, and chasing after the Tesusagia, but now he was willing to give it all up. "Your not taking away anything from..." he started, but then realized she was taking away everything from him. "I won't let you push me away" he said once again coming close. "Well I will push you away, I have things I have to do, and I don't want you in it" she said. "You 


	13. The Circle goes round and round Chapter ...

Vengeance of the soul  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Hello this is Chapter 13. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.   
  
*....*- Means that it's character thoughts.   
  
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
  
"...."- Means characters are talking.   
  
****.....****- Means dreams of the character.   
  
~~~***...***~~~- Means letters and notes from characters   
  
The Circle goes round and round...Chapter 13  
  
Last Time...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Rin shook her head and pulled away breathing heavily. "No..." she said pulling away and backing away until she hit the cold walls of the cave. "I can't do it...I can't take you away" she said. Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. "Rin..." he said. "Lady Sonomi and your land needs you" she said. Sesshoumaru stopped as he stared at her. How ironic that he had lived his life up until now protecting his land, and chasing after the Tesusagia, but now he was willing to give it all up. "Your not taking away anything from..." he started, but then realized she was taking away everything from him. "I won't let you push me away" he said once again coming close. "Well, I will push you away, I have things I have to do, and I don't want you in it" she said. "You don't have a choice, the only way you can stop me from coming along is by killing me" he said. Rin gasped was he really suggesting it? No way! Sesshoumaru saw the shock written on her face, but what he didn't expect was...   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Was for her to reach up and slap him. He looked at her with fierce eyes, but her face held nothing but pain and determination. "Fine" he heard her say. "Fine what?" he asked. "I will fight you..." she said. Sesshoumaru stood there in utter shock. "Rin..." he started. "I will always remember what you did for me, but I can't do it, I can't..." said Rin as she shank to her knees. The cool night air blowing making her already cold body even more cooler. Sesshoumaru sensed this crouched down to look at her face which was filled so much pain that he thought he was looking at an already dying person. But then again the truth was she was half dead. "Don't make me choose" she whispered. "I will not let you...don't Rin" said Sesshoumaru. "Don't What!?! Sesshoumaru-sama I'm tired of innocent people suffering for me! That guard was going to lose this mate if he didn't kidnapped me!" yelled Rin. "Rin what are you saying?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Don't you get it?!? Lady Sonomi wanted me out of the picture" said Rin as the hurt tears poured down her face. "I'm can't take it Sesshoumaru-sama...I can't take it" she whispered as the cavern floor filled with distilled tears. Sesshoumaru finally found that everything fit together. "Rin" he said. "No! Why are you so stubborn?!? Why can't you just be like when I met you?" she asked. Sesshoumaru stared at her. This wasn't the Rin that he knew, this wasn't like her.  
  
"We should go back...the other will worry about you" he said coldly. "Will they?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Rin let out a painful chuckle. "I don't know what's real any more. It's as if everyone is trying to get rid of me" she whispered. "What about the people your trying to get rid of" asked Sesshoumaru. "I guess your right I'm as bad as the others aren't I? I kill, just as they do, I take lives...no matter what it is a Youkai or a human" she whispered as she pulled her keens to her chest and hid he face. "I'm a killer" she said. "No...you do what you do to survive" said Sesshoumaru. "Doesn't matter, it's still taking life...who am I to take a life?" she asked. "So you would rather die then take a life?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Doesn't matter if I die...what do I have to live for?" she asked. Sesshoumaru was now getting uneasy, and he also sensed that Rin's breathing was coming in shorts. "I wonder what my sister would say to me now, she would probably me angry with me" she said. Sesshoumaru moved towards her. "Rin?" he asked. "My hands...how could I?..." she whispered before she fell against Sesshoumaru. Something told him that she was going to pass out in a moment like this. But what bother him was what she had said started to light sparks in his head, then again what does she do that doesn't does strange things to him. He picked her up and started towards the castle, there was many things that needed to be settled there.  
  
Back At the Castle...  
  
Kagami, Hinoki, Farga, and Sonomi sat around the study. "Oh the poor child" said Kagami. "This sort of things always happens to her! I can't stand it" said Hinoki. "Lady Sonomi are sure you have no idea where he might have taken Rin?" asked Farga looking towards Sonomi. Kagami looked at Farga. "No Lord Farga" she said. "I wonder if Sesshoumaru found her yet" said Kagami. "I pray that he did" said Hinoki. "Don't worry about love, Sesshoumaru will find her" said Farga. "Hinoki darling, you should go to bed" said Kagami. "I can't...not until I know Rin is safe" she said. "I am sure she is, but the children needs you now" said Kagami. Hinoki looked towards Farga who nodded. "Lady Sonomi why don't you head off to bed too" said Farga. Sonomi nodded as she and Hinoki walked out of the room. Farga got up and closed the door. "I can't believe she would pull such a trick" said Kagami walking toward the window. "I agree" said Farga. "I hope Rin is all right" said Farga. "Of course she is all right! Sesshoumaru won't let a bug touch her" said Kagami. Farga chuckled. "She changed him in matter of weeks, and he soon warmed up to the idea of having round...even loving her" said Farga. "Yes...but he is afraid.. fears weakness" said Kagami with a worried look on her beautiful face. "Rin is perfect for him...but she is so full of anger" said Farga. Kagami nodded. "I do feel for the poor child...but Farga what do you know of her past?" asked Kagami. "Not much, only what she told us" he said. "I wonder many things...but I don't have any negative thought about her" said Kagami sitting back down.   
  
"Things are more complicated now, what happened to those days that humans and Youkais' were living in peace" said Farga. "There wasn't ever such a time, no matter what hate will always exist" said Kagami. "I suppose you are right Lady Kagami" he said. 


	14. The Labyrinth of Life Chapter 14

Vengeance of the soul  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Hello this is Chapter 14. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.   
  
*....*- Means that it's character thoughts.   
  
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
  
"...."- Means characters are talking.   
  
****.....****- Means dreams of the character.   
  
~~~***...***~~~- Means letters and notes from characters   
  
The Labyrinth of Life...Chapter 14  
  
Last Time...  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"I have to get out of the circle. I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want anyone to get hurt" she said. Sesshoumaru could do nothing but hold her close. The strong walls that use to be there just fell, and all the locked up emotions and fear escaped out. Rin cried as she held on to Sesshoumaru. "My heart is weak! I'm lost...I need to find myself" she whispered. "Then let me help you" said Sesshoumaru. "I can't I have to do this by myself" she said. "You don't have to..." he started but Rin placed a finger to his lips. "No...it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time" she said. "I care about...a lot and need you to live for me" she whispered. "I don't want to die, I want to do repent for everything I did, and I will but in order for me to do that I will have to find myself first...I don't want to push you away...but I need to do this alone" she said. "Promise me that you won't follow me" she said. "You have much to do as do I, but we will meet one day" she said as she let out another laugh. "Sounds like I'm dying" said Rin. Sesshoumaru watched her in disbelief, was she for real? What the hell was she saying to him? All of it confused. Sonomi who was at the door had tears in her eyes, she had heard everything that her father and Kagami had said, and now listening to Rin she felt like she was thief, trying taking away something that only they could have. She was fooled by her father, and the pain that was spreading through was like fire burning her slowly.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Where the Inu-yasha gang are...  
  
It was a fairy good night, they were back at Kaeda's and having supper, but something didn't feel right, well at least to Kagome it didn't. "Kagome-chan is everything all right?" Sango asked softly. "Huh? Yeah just dazed of" said Kagome trying to make herself seem cheerful. Sango nodded with a feeling that Kagome was hiding something. Kagome once again stared off in to the fire and watched the flame dance around. Something with in her made her uneasy and jumpy. She was afraid but didn't know why. "Hey Kagome are you ok?" asked Shippou. "Yeah I'm great, you know what I think I'll go for a quick walk before we go to sleep" said Kagome standing up. Inu-yasha looked towards Kagome and smelled her confusion and fear. "I better go along before you run off in your time" said Inu-yasha. Kagome shrugged and started to walk. "Hey what's up with you?" asked Inu-yasha. "I don't know...I feel restless like something is about to happen..." said Kagome as she sat down against the God tree. "What do you mean?" asked Inu-yasha taking a seat next to her. "It's as if something is about to happen and I can feel it, I feel strange inside as if something wants to come out" said Kagome. "Don't tell me you feel sick" said Inu-yasha. "No...I don't it's something else" she said looking away. The night's air blowing softly, calming everything in it's path.  
  
"Am I really the reincarnation of Kikyou?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha looked at her as if she was going crazy. "What do you mean, of course you are" he said. She nodded "I guess your right..." said Kagome. Inu-yasha looked at her once more. Something wasn't right, and he knew it from the way Kagome was acting. Everything was sort of jumbled up it was like what made sense once turned it to something confusing and strange. He sighed. Why did life have so many turns and twist? Why couldn't it be easy? Yes, these were the things that were going through the fearless Inu-yasha's head, but was he really that fearless? It was just a mask because inside he had a labyrinth. Tunnels and passages filled with so many emotions that at times it drove him crazy. His biggest fear now is losing Kagome, though he would never say, she gave him back something more. Something that he must have lost a long time ago. She was different, even though he hate to admit it. She's really nothing like Kikyou, she's free and crazy in her own way, she's caring and comforting. Inu-yasha took Kagome's hand as he looked straight ahead. Kagome let lose a small gasp but smiled when she felt him squeeze it gentle.   
  
"I don't know what the hell is going on" he started. "But I know that I'll be there to protect you, and you better not die on me" he said. Ok so he wasn't that great with words but at least he showed it some way or the other. Kagome squeezed it back. "Thanks Inu-yasha" she whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder. "It's good to have someone like you with me...to always be there" she whispered. Inu-yasha inhaled the scent of her hair and smiled. Times like these were those for the memory scrap book. "You better be here all the time...or how will we find the shards?" he asked. The Shikon no tama what a big excuse for hiding his emotions from her. "Yeah I know, you need it to be a full Youkai" she stated. Inu-yasha said nothing more. They sat there holding hands and comforting each other without words.  
  
Back Where Sesshoumaru and Rin are...[AN: I'm real creative with these things]  
  
Sonomi sat on the floor and cried as she watched them...they were in love. She let her tears flow, but she couldn't stand the pain that spourt threw her, it was as if she had become one of those Youkai's that felt the pain of everyone around them and slowly killed itself. She got up and unsteadily walked towards her room. "I'm such a fool" she whispered. "But are you?" asked a whispered like cold wind. "Who is in here? Are you one of my father's puppet?" she asked. "No, it's quite the other way around. Your father is my puppet just as you are" that whispered said again. "Show yourself!" Sonomi cried. "Kill her...Rin...kill her. She took what you deserve" said the whisper. "No! She deserves it more!" said Sonomi. "Does she now? What about you? Shouldn't you get something for your trouble?" it asked. Sonomi stood quite. The whisper chuckled. "Now listen to me, why should she live? I want you to kill her, and it's all right because if you can't have him then neither can she" it said. Sonomi's eyes took on a look of daze, and she nodded. "Yes, I will kill her" she said. The whisper laughed "Yes then you shall kill yourself" he said. "Yes," she said as she picked up the sword that coincidentally was left on the floor of her room. She slowly tucked the sword in to her kimono and started out the door.  
  
Rin had closed her eyes for a while as her hair moved all around her. Sesshoumaru stared down at her face. She was so beautiful, he had seen many beautiful women, and Youkai's even his aunt Kagami was considered to be one of the most beautiful, but Rin she had a different kind of beauty dance around her. It was who she was, her personality. She made everyone around her feel strange and alive. "Rin?" he asked. "Hmm?" she asked. "Don't you want to meet Inu-yasha?" he asked. Rin smiled as she opened her amber eyes to look at him. He would try anything, even if it meant to bring up his stupid half brother. "Yes, maybe someday" she whispered. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin" said Sonomi coming in. Sesshoumaru glared but show some form of respect. "Lady Sonomi I am so glad your all right" said Rin. He looked at her. She was glad that Sonomi was all right? she confused him even further. "Lord Sesshoumaru may I speak with Lady Rin alone, I wish to apologize for my behavior" said Sonomi. Rin looked at him and nodded. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and put her down and walked out. Sonomi closed the door. "I am quite sorry Lady Rin" she said. "It's all right Lady Sonomi" said Rin nearing towards where her sword was unnoticeably. Rin suspected something was wrong. Sonomi smiled and turned giving Rin her back. Rin grabbed the sword at this opportunity and hid it behind her and waited for Sonomi to turn again.  
  
"I would like to thank you" she said. "For making me realize what is wrong and right" she said. "It's no problem at all and it wasn't I that made you see. It was you" said Rin. Sonomi nodded. "But I do wish to give you a gift as a thank you" said Sonomi. "That isn't necessary" said Rin. "Oh but it is" said Sonomi. Rin waited for her to turn. "I wish to give you the gift of death!" yelled Sonomi as she turned with the sword in hand only to be blocked by Rin's sword. "This is a wonderful gift that you give" said Rin. Sonomi glared and tried to hit Rin once more, but being the better swords 'man' Rin dodged and fought back. Sesshoumaru had picked up the faint smell of metal on Sonomi but wasn't quite sure, so he went back to inspect and heard the sound of blades colliding with each other. He threw open the door to find Rin and Sonomi in a battle. "What has gotten in to you Lady Sonomi?" asked Rin. "What has gotten in to me?" she asked. Rin moved out of the way as she aimlessly waved his sword around. "You! You have taken away the man I love, you have everything that I do not, you are everything I cannot be" she said. Rin moved but she was tired from her little mind attack, and getting kidnapped and having emotional break downs. "Lady Sonomi I know that is not you, try and find your way back" whispered Rin. "What if I do not wish to find my way back? My goal is to kill you and nothing more" whispered Sonomi.   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Sonomi ran towards Rin and she made no notion of moving out the way. "Do you believe that if you kill me, he will love you?" she asked. Sonomi stopped but gritted her teeth. "Do you believe if you remove me you will have everything you say I have?" asked Rin. "SHUT UP!" yelled Sonomi. "What happened to the kind Lady that I met?" asked Rin. "What happened to the Lady Sonomi that I knew?" asked Rin. "She is no longer here, he killed herself" whispered Sonomi. Rin shook her head. "No, I do not believe that she wouldn't do such a thing!" yelled Rin. "What do you know about her? You only know her for two days at most! Her father played her a fool! Her emotions played her a fool!" yelled Sonomi. "No! Your just playing yourself as a fool, your father would never do such a thing don't you trust him?" asked Rin. "Trust? Why should I?" she asked. "Because he loves you" whispered Rin. "Oh yeah he loves me enough to kill someone" she said. Rin nodded "Yes, but was that your father?" asked Rin. "Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sonomi. "Did you believe that your father could do such a thing?" asked Rin. "No" said Sonomi. "Then it was not he" said Rin. "But if was not he..." started Sonomi. Rin dropped her sword. "Naraku!" yelled Rin. The laughter erupted every where.   
  
"Why!?!?" asked Rin. The laughter just continued on and on. Sesshoumaru watched as Sonomi neared Rin with the sword. He flew as quickly as he can and knocked her out. Rin looked on the ground as he watched the blood pool beneath her. "NO!!!" she yelled. "Lady Sonomi!" she asked running to the limp body and shaking her. "No! You can't die!" yelled Rin as tears blurred her vision. "Sesshoumaru-sama how could you?" asked Rin. Sesshoumaru's lips had a small smile playing. Rin gasped and grabbed the sword nearest to her and stood slowly. "Naraku..." she whispered. "Is it you or are you playing puppets again?" asked Rin. "I know you have it. Give them to me" he said. Rin glared "No!" she said running forward only to be thrown back. "Don't try and scratch a diamond with wood" he stated. Rin looked down at the sword, it wasn't hers. Sesshoumaru or Naraku motion with his hand for Rin's sword to come to him. "What a strong blade" he stated. Rin sat on the ground helplessly. "Your sister has become quite weak" he stated. "Where is she?" asked Rin. "You could die with your own blade" he said as he moved in front of her. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru's once golden eyes now a deep blood red. "Where is she?" asked Rin once more. "She is next to die" he said. "Why are you doing this?" asked Rin. Her reply was laughter, cold laughter from a frozen heart.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard numerous sounds coming from Rin's room and he and the others went to investigate. When they got there they saw a form of Sesshoumaru holding Rin's sword at her throat. Rin noticed the others at the door. "Kill me if you wish but leave them and my sister alone" whispered Rin. Naraku smirked. "So much love in such a short time" he whispered. "You have taken two villages from me, please don't take them" she whispered. Again she received laughter. "What the hell is going on?" asked Farga. Naraku looked towards Farga, Kagami, and Sesshoumaru. "Well, look at all those who came to your rescue" said Naraku. Rin shook her head. "Leave them alone!" yelled Rin. "Rin what are you doing?" asked Farga. "Leave them I will give them to you" she whispered. Naraku smirked. "Very well" he said. Rin looked down at the floor. Naraku picked Rin up from the floor. "I wish for you to help me find the rest of the shards" he stated. "I can't sense it" whispered Rin. "What?" asked Naraku. "I can't sense them!" yelled Rin. "But you are her sister how can you not?" asked Naraku. "She was born with the power, but I wasn't" said Rin. Naraku let lose a growl. Sesshoumaru took this chance to slice the replica of himself in half. Rin sank to the ground holding herself as if it would comfort her. "I don't have the gift" she whispered over and over again. Sesshoumaru walked towards her but she pushed away.   
  
Kagami, and Farga watched with heavy hearts as Rin cried and whispered things to herself while Sesshoumaru stood pathetically over her. Yup this was life for you. After about an hour Rin stopped crying. "This is how it all had to end. This is how everything will end. More deaths" she whispered. Kagami walked towards Rin and then got to her knees. "Yes, there are deaths but there are those give themselves that death" whispered Kagami to Rin. "No, you don't understand! It's the damn jewels! It's a monster that is in the hearts of everyone except those who are truly happy, the Shikon no tama is a comfort of death, I have seem to many people die because of it" she whispered. Kagami nodded and kissed Rin's forehead. "She is right, that damn jewel was created out of hate and desperation, and it is still working out of evil no matter the owner" said Farga. Rin hugged Kagami tighter. "My sister, he is going to kill her if she doesn't find them for her" whispered Rin. "I going to lose her without really having her" she said before the world turned black for once more. "All those battles and wounds are finally taking her out" Farga said. Sesshoumaru stared at the body on the ground which was of Sonomi and then his eyes went to Rin who had passed out. He understood what it felt to be controlled by the damn jewel, he knew how much it hurt, and how much she was hurting right now.  
  
TBC  
  
************************************************  
  
AN: I know I took a LONG time to update but I'm so busy and I don't really feel like explaining it, if any of you guys read my story Varsity drama it's explained there. But I am sorry and I will try and put up chapters faster and longer then this one. The next one will take time because I have finals and regents that I have to take so. Sorry about spelling and grammar. Thanks to all of you who reviewed means a lot to me! Thanks! 


	15. Inside out Chapter 15

Vengeance of the soul  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Hello this is Chapter 15. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.   
  
*....*- Means that it's character thoughts.   
  
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
  
"...."- Means characters are talking.   
  
****.....****- Means dreams of the character.   
  
~~~***...***~~~- Means letters and notes from characters   
  
Inside out...Chapter 15  
  
Last Time...  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Kagami, and Farga watched with heavy hearts as Rin cried and whispered things to herself while Sesshoumaru stood pathetically over her. Yup this was life for you. After about an hour Rin stopped crying. "This is how it all had to end. This is how everything will end. More deaths" she whispered. Kagami walked towards Rin and then got to her knees. "Yes, there are deaths but there are those give themselves that death," whispered Kagami to Rin. "No, you don't understand! It's the damn jewels! It's a monster that is in the hearts of everyone except those who are truly happy, the Shikon no tama is a comfort of death, I have seem to many people die because of it" she whispered. Kagami nodded and kissed Rin's forehead. "She is right, that damn jewel was created out of hate and desperation, and it is still working out of evil no matter the owner," said Farga. Rin hugged Kagami tighter. "My sister, he is going to kill her if she doesn't find them for her" whispered Rin. "I going to lose her without really having her" she said before the world turned black for once more. "All those battles and wounds are finally taking her out," Farga said. Sesshoumaru stared at the body on the ground, which was of Sonomi, and then his eyes went to Rin who had passed out. He understood what it felt to be controlled by the damn jewel; he knew how much it hurt, and how much she was hurting right now.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
If you ever watched the dance of fire you would know what the flames where trying to say. It was as if the flames themselves were burning in the heat, and dance. That is exactly what humans where they saw themselves burning yet couldn't removed themselves from the burning that cause them pain yet gave them life. Some found out the shadow of the material life and in to the real world life was much like Pandora's box where the last thing that was there was hope and that maybe some good can come from the bad. But the question was what was good and what hope was there when the evil was created out of the same hope. Just like the phoenix the human world burnes themselves over and reborn out of the ashes, yet they never really learn to stop burning and maybe they never will...   
  
Kagome walked with Miroku, and Sango at her side while Inu-yasha was up ahead and Shippou in her arms. "Kagome is anything wrong?" asked Sango. "Huh? Nope it's nothing," said Kagome. Kagome looked up at the sky and smiled. "Lately I feel strangely and it feels as if I'm looking for something more from my life" said Kagome. Sango chuckled. "I feel that way to I would call it a revolution," said Sango. "Revolution?" asked Kagome. Sango nodded. "I finally feel that I can rest a part of my heart in peace for my family doesn't have to suffer" she said. Kagome smiled "I suppose your right" she said as she went back to looking at the red that was Inu-yasha's kimono. *No this is a different kind of want, and revolution* she thought with a smile. Miroku who now caught up with Inu-yasha spoke up suddenly. "Inu-yasha do you know what is troubling Kagome?" asked Miroku. "No, why would I?" asked Inu-yasha. "She talks to you, or she tries," said Miroku. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome, then at Miroku. "She has been asking strange and stupid questions and they just don't seem right to me, but something about what she says seems right" said Inu-yasha. "Hmm I wonder if a Youkai is sending her these thoughts," said Miroku. "Couldn't be" said Inu-yasha. Miroku looked back to where Kagome and Sango where talking. "No maybe not" said Miroku.   
  
Back at Sesshoumaru's Palace...  
  
Rin picked up her arrows and placed them over her shoulders and then picked up her sword and placed it on the belt. She looked at her reflection on the glass of the door. "Huh...getting ready for another battle" she said to herself. Sesshoumaru's reflection made Rin turn around. Her eyes seem to be losing that amber glow, just as her face that energetic spark. "You should rest more," he said. "I can't...not while my sister is out there," she said. Sesshoumaru nodded and walked over to the large bay windows of his palace. "Funny isn't it how people meet and how they part?" she asked. "I am coming with you no matter what you say" he stated. Rin looked down on the ground. "Why would you go to so much trouble for me? I am nothing but a pathetic girl trying to be a hero," said Rin. "I don't believe that" he stated softly. "Then what do you believe?" asked Rin in a whisper. Sesshoumaru came to stand in front of her, and cupped her face. Rin let out a small surprised gasp. "You're not trying to be a hero," he stated simply. "Not everything is as easy as you make it," she whispered as her tears started to wet his hand. "Then let me make it easy" he stated. "How?" she asked. "Let me be there, I won't let you go on your own..." he said as he pulled her closer with the other arm. Rin shook her head. "I know what Naraku was talking about back then...as long as your with me he can, use you to hurt me" said Rin. Sesshoumaru gave her a skeptical look. "All of it sounds like some stupid fairy tale doesn't it?" asked Rin. Yes a stupid fairy tale that has come to be real. He stood thinking how was it that the great lord of the western lands could think of nothing to do?  
  
"Rin dear" said Kagami. Rin turned to face Kagami with a small smile. "Lady Kagami I am more then grateful for both Sesshoumaru-sama's and your generosity" said Rin bowing. "Yet I still feel as if not enough was done for all the trouble you were put through," said Kagami. "No please...I am sorry that you all had to be pulled in to this game" said Rin lowing her head so her hair shadowed her eyes. "Are you leaving?" she asked stupidly. "Yes I will be leaving now," said Rin as she wiped the tears. Kagami took Rin in to her arms. "I shall miss you greatly," she whispered. "Yes so shall I" said Rin and she held on tighter. Kagami kissed her forehead and nodded. "I can't keep doing this..." she whispered as she slowly walked away. Rin turned to Sesshoumaru. "I hope you will forgive me" she said as she slowly started to walk towards the exit of the palace. Sesshoumaru didn't look at her leave, he couldn't. Rin thought she was going to cry herself a small river that will take her where she needed to. He didn't even turn her way, was she that horrible? Her head swim in question and feelings that was too strong to be answered and felt. She walked out in to the front of the Palace, which was filled, with greens of all kind and flowers. The sky so blue smiling down in mockery to her feelings. She turned once more to look at another home that won't be hers. But the a figure at the door stopped her at her track. Rin stringed to see who it was, but couldn't make it out. She shrugged and started to walk once more.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw her stop and looked towards him, he figured that she couldn't see him. He watched her walk away as if she was one of those petal of the cherry tree that would fall in to your hand and you would instinctively close it to hold it, but once you opened your hand the wind would carry it away once more, taking your gaze and something more with it. He watched her walk away every once in a while she would look back. "Do you think standing here you would be any closer to her?" asked Kagami. "She doesn't need my help or generosity" stated Sesshoumaru without any emotion. Kagami watched on as well. "I wanted to walk her to the end of the path but...I just couldn't say good-bye to another person who has touched me" said Kagami softly. Sesshoumaru said nor did anything at all watching the form of Rin disappear with it his heart once more. Kagami looked Sesshoumaru's way and could have sworn that she saw just one teardrop fall from his face, for the second time in her whole life time she saw him shed a tear. Sesshoumaru started to walked slowly away. Kagami was about to ask where he was going but, decided against it. He walked back to his chamber and in to the balcony. He found himself feeling even more empty then he had ever. He found that his land looked dull and a replacement for what was really missing. Suddenly a image of Rin in the gown walking around with her smile appeared in his head. "Damn it!" he yelled. Before she came along he was fine. He didn't have to think of anything but protecting his land, and getting rid of Inu-yasha. But now everything was changed something with in him wanted more then just land and power.   
  
Sesshoumaru heard soft footsteps, something in him wanted those belong to Rin, but he knew they belonged to Kagami. "Sesshoumaru..." she started. He didn't answer, what comfort could she give him? can she give him what he really wanted? "Why do you not follow her and see if she is alright?" she asked. Sesshoumaru turned to look at his aunt. Kagami gave a mental gasp at all the emotion that was in his eyes. "I will not betray her trust" he stated. Kagami nodded as she came and stood next to him. "She suffered a lot, but so have you...I want you to be happy Sesshoumaru" she said. "I am happy" he stated flatly as if lying to himself. "Sesshoumaru..." whispered Kagami. "She is nothing but a human whose path crossed with mine, now we are going our own way" he said with each word sounding stupid to himself. Kagami nodded "Very well then, I will be leaving I have made up my mind to speak with Inu-yasha" said Kagami. Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle. "Yes my dear half brother" he said. "I hope you won't be angry with me" she said before she walked slowly away. Sesshoumaru sighed when he heard the door close. She was also leaving him. Ever since he could remember it was his aunt who took care of him, after his father's death and his mother's disappearance she was all he had, he learned to defend on himself, but when Rin was at his side, he naturally felt accepted and wanted. She was like another family that he had come to know, the kind of family Farga and Hinoki had. He wanted children of his own some where deep with in him.   
  
Jaken walked up beside Sesshoumaru this time. Sesshoumaru felt as if he was in a funeral and everyone was coming to him to comfort him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked gently. "Jaken" he stated. "Well I was wondering...um...what to do with the kimonos that um Rin had used" said Jaken looking down at his masters feet. Sesshoumaru drew in a breath. "Leave them in my chamber, there is no need to throw them away" he stated. Jaken nodded and walked away, but he wondered what he was talking about the kimonos or the feelings. Those wonderful feelings he got when he saw her smile. Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked inside to see the short kimono she had worn to spar with him, he picked it up, he could still smell her in it. He felt strangely stupid smelling her clothing just to hold a memory of her. It was as if everywhere he went something about it would remind him of her. Frustrating him to a point where he had decided that he can only do one thing to relief his uneasiness and pain.  
  
Rin wondered in to the forest once again with the cloth around her face, just as she was before she found the great prince of the western lands. She walked with a deeper sorrow this time, but then again there was always that part of her that told to hurry and find her sister. She wondered aimlessly as if she knew where she wanted to be, and so did her feet, but her head wouldn't let it go. It was like having a new toy that you couldn't play with. She sighed and pushed the tears deep within herself. *He probably is relived that I have finally left him alone* she said to herself, but then all she could think of was that night when he kissed her. Her hand going to her covered lips as if to feel. She found herself come to a stop in front of a small lake. She sat down against a large tree and found that her was about to make a river of her own, where her tears started to come once more. Her soft noises filling the soundless forest, mixing with the sound of the soft whisper of the waterfall.   
  
Kagome looked around the small area where they were, deep within the forest. "Inu-yasha can we stop and have lunch?" she asked. Inu-yasha thought about it for a minute, but then this stomach answered for him. "Yeah" he said. Kagome and Sango smiled and nodded. "great you two could get the food ready while Sango and I go take a bath" she said already taking of her red scarf. Inu-yasha started at her blankly before he broke out in his usual yelling and whining. "And Hoshi-sama don't peek" said Sango. Miroku nodded with an innocent smile. Kagome sighed. "Inu-yasha you could have the ramens that's in the bag, but don't eat all of it" said Kagome which reduced further complain from her dog-eared friend. Sango and Kagome smiled as they headed to the near by lake. "I don't know how they always get us to do all the work" said Inu-yasha. Shippou sighed and shook his head, while Miroku had a creepy smile playing on his lips. Inu-yasha looked towards him and had a disgusted look come over him. "Your a sick bastard you know that" asked Inu-yasha. "I get close" said Miroku. Shippou just followed after Kagome, and Sango.   
  
Shippou walked in towards where he thought the lake was. He smelled the water and smiled running towards it hoping to see Kagome and Sango. But once he neared it he saw nobody, well not exactly he saw a young girl, she was crying. "Are you ok" he asked. "Huh?" she asked looking up. Shippou came and stood in front of her. "I'll be all right" she said. "Are you sure I can tell your really sad" said Shippou. She smiled "Really. What's your name little kitusen?" she asked. Shippou smiled "I'm Shippou and what's your name?" he asked. She giggled "I'm Rin" she said. "I like that name, sounds like bells" he said rubbing his chin. Rin laughed and played with his hair. "Where are your parents?" she asked. "I don't have any, well I do have a mama. She is a human" he said sitting down. "Really?" asked Rin. "Well she didn't give birth to me, but she takes care of me" he said with a smile. Rin smiled. "You must love her a lot" she said. Shippou nodded "Hey would you like to meet them?'" asked Shippou. "Them?" asked Rin. "My mommy, Sango, Miroku, and a moody dog demon" said Shippou. Rin laughed. "I would love to meet them but, I have to go" said Rin getting up. "Oh come on" said Shippou. "Really some other time when we run in to each other, and we will" said Rin with a wink. Shippou blushed. "One day my little kitusen we will" she said before she ran off once more. Shippou sat and wondered when they would meet again.  
  
Rin walked away with a small smile, Shippou really did cheer her up, and she walked on. *I will do it, no matter* she said to herself a new confidence growing with in her. Kagome stood by the lake, Sango looked towards her and found that her friend was in a daze. "Kagome?" she asked. Kagome slowly turned towards her. "Huh?" she asked. Sango looked worried. "Are you all right?" she asked. Kagome finally breaking away from her daze smiled and nodded. "Fine, thought I felt the shards but can't anymore" she said. Sango nodded. *I know I felt those shards near by...but I didn't sense Naraku...or did I* thought Kagome. Sango looked over at her once more worry now taking over slowly. Rin walked with a smile on her lips. "Are we not a little happy for leaving someone so close" asked an all to familiar voice. Rin stopped her hands balling in to fists. "Naraku" said Rin. "I see you have been well" he said with a small laugh. "What do you want?" asked Rin. "Come now, you know what I want" he said coming to stand behind her. Rin backed away and faced him. "You didn't have to kill her" she said with anger. "Oh but I didn't kill her, she killed herself" said Naraku. Rin snorted "You have all of us playing in this game you created" she said. Naraku smiled. "I will not stand for it" she said. "But your sister..." said Naraku. "What about my sister?" she asked. Naraku chuckled. "I can kill her in this instant" he stated. Rin smiled "Can you really?" she asked. Naraku's smile disappeared. "Don't play me for a fool anymore Naraku, I know her better then you do and I know she won't let herself be killed that easily, not by you" said Rin.   
  
Sesshoumaru for some odd reason found himself standing in front of a small lake. He knew that Rin had gone this way, and she has been there recently, her scent was still strong. He walked towards where he thought she had gone. After fighting with himself he finally gave in and followed after her. He heard small voices from the other side of the bushes. "Naraku did you think you could side track me by sticking me with Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin. "But you did get side tracked no?" asked Naraku. "Stop playing games Naraku! You will never have the Shikon no tama. Not as long as there are good people to protect it" said Rin. "I find that hard to believe who is good in this world?" asked Naraku. "Plenty of people. I have met many on this silly quest to find you" said Rin. "Yes, but are they really good, do you ever wonder what they might think of you, or do not wonder about all those lives you took" asked Naraku. Rin's body shook with anger. "I didn't mean to take all those lives. I know my hands are bloody now, but I will repent for my sins, but I won't sit by and let you destroy the lives of innocent people" said Rin. "Yes your sisters said that same thing all those years ago when I attacked your Palace" said Naraku. *Palace?!?* thought Sesshoumaru. "Your Father died while trying to fight for his family as he called it, and your sister fighting along side with him. I remember you princess..." he said with a smile.  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************  
  
AN: Ok! Finally an update with a small chapter. I wanted to be a cliffhanger so there. The next chapter I assure you will be extremely long and boring with the past and stuff. Sorry about Spelling and grammar all of the fields in which I suck. Please review. ^_^   
  
*Anyways I have to ask you guys why I don't have that many reviews. I usually don't care and I don't criticize others work, but I have seen some poorly done work that have a lot of reviews and then you have people who work really hard to make their work look and sound mature and interesting they got nothing. If someone can please explain this to me. Other then that pleases review, it means a lot to me when you guys do. Thanks. 


	16. Any place can be heaven if you let it Ch...

Vengeance of the soul  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Hello this is Chapter 16. There isn't much left of this fic, I think I'm going to to do about 4 to 9 more chapters and then it's all finish. It was nice having you guys review even though I think this story deserve more the my other fics, but hey. Sorry it has to be this way but my word doc doesn't support special lettering and formatting so please cope with me.   
  
*....*- Means that it's character thoughts.   
  
*~....~*- Character is thinking about what someone said in the past.   
  
"...."- Means characters are talking.   
  
****.....****- Means dreams of the character.   
  
~~~***...***~~~- Means letters and notes from characters   
  
Any place can be heaven if you let it...Chapter 16  
  
Last Time...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru for some odd reason found himself standing in front of a small lake. He knew that Rin had gone this way, and she has been there recently, her scent was still strong. He walked towards where he thought she had gone. After fighting with himself he finally gave in and followed after her. He heard small voices from the other side of the bushes. "Naraku did you think you could side track me by sticking me with Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked Rin. "But you did get side tracked no?" asked Naraku. "Stop playing games Naraku! You will never have the Shikon no tama. Not as long as there are good people to protect it" said Rin. "I find that hard to believe who is good in this world?" asked Naraku. "Plenty of people. I have met many on this silly quest to find you" said Rin. "Yes, but are they really good, do you ever wonder what they might think of you, or do not wonder about all those lives you took" asked Naraku. Rin's body shook with anger. "I didn't mean to take all those lives. I know my hands are bloody now, but I will repent for my sins, but I won't sit by and let you destroy the lives of innocent people" said Rin. "Yes your sisters said that same thing all those years ago when I attacked your Palace" said Naraku. *Palace?!?* thought Sesshoumaru. "Your Father died while trying to fight for his family as he called it, and your sister fighting along side with him. I remember you princess..." he said with a smile.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Inu-yasha was enjoying his lunch, when something disagreeable caught his nose. "Hey save me some!" yelled Shippou. Miroku looked towards Shippou snapping out of his little day dream to notice the look on Inu-yasha's face. "Naraku?" asked Miroku. "No something that just ruined my lunch" said Inu-yasha. "What is it?" asked Shippou. "Sesshoumaru" stated Inu-yasha. Miroku stood ready for any attack. "Kagome and Sango are still at the lake" said Shippou. Miroku's face took on a look of lust. "I'll go get them" He said. "No, I'll go" said Shippou. Inu-yasha nodded as he held Miroku back. "If you go we might have some problems" said Inu-yasha. Miroku sighed. Shippou ran towards the scent of Kagome's soap. *I hope Rin is alright* thought Shippou.  
  
Naraku laughed with pleasure as Rin stood her body shaking to hit him. "Shut up!" she hissed. "I remember your orange colored dress, the way you tied your hair, and your sister how could I forget her?" he asked. Sesshoumaru processed this new information. "Princess Rin...how tragic that your family died and then you found yourself a loyal lord of a village, but he died also, you didn't know it was I until he told you my name" said Naraku. Rin gritted her teeth, her hair covering her eyes. "But it is even more tragic that I killed all your and especially your sisters suitors" said Naraku. "What was his name, the boy you fell in love with? Seijuurouu was it?" asked Naraku. Tears trailed down her face. "He was quite an interesting boy thinking that he could defend you, what a foolish boy, he told me that he wasn't going to let his lover die" said Naraku. "Shut up! Naraku shut up!" yelled Rin as she looked up tears falling. "He did love and I love him, but you took him away from me! You took everyone I ever loved away from!" yelled Rin. Naraku laughed. "Yes you say he loved you" said Naraku. "He did...but you wouldn't understand that now would you, you don't hate Naraku but greed, that's what you feel greed. Because in order to feel love you have to feel hate as well, but your incapable of any of that" said Rin as she ran forward. "I will never hid like you Naraku, and Seijuurouu did love me!" she yelled cutting the puppet in half. "he did love me...he told me...he showed me..." whispered Rin. Sesshoumaru on the other hand wasn't taking this very well, first she was a princess then she was in love with a boy? And he showed her that he loved her? What more could that be? He didn't know whether to show himself or just follow her around in the shadows. He watched as she cried it seems that was all she did was shed tears never tears of joy but sadness.  
  
Sango and Kagome were chatting about what would life be like after Naraku was dead, but suddenly Kagome felt a splitting pain in her chest. "Kagome!" yelled Sango. Kagome's eyes teared. Sango went to help her friend when laughter filled the area. Sango got in to a fighting position. *I hope Inu-yasha or Hoshi-sama comes, I don't want to fight naked* thought Sango. "Well, if it isn't Sango" said Naraku. Sango glared at him. "Naraku!" she said. Kagome looked up from where she was kneeling. "I knew I felt you" she said. Naraku laughed. "Yes the reincarnation of the priestess or so you say" said Naraku. "Huh? What?" asked Kagome. Sango looked from Kagome to Naraku. "Did you ever wonder if you were here to do something else beside protecting the jewel?" asked Naraku. Kagome glared. "Why would I?" she asked. "Yes I see time has erased your memory I must say it took me a while but I finally found you" said Naraku. Shippou came in that exact time. "Kagome! Sango!" he yelled. "Shippou run away don't come here" yelled Kagome. Naraku chuckled. "Yes you are the little kitusen's mother no?" asked Naraku. Kagome smiled at him. "Yes and as a mother I have to protect my child, Naraku what do you want?" asked Kagome. "I want nothing but you" said Naraku. Sango gasped and Kagome stood wide eyed.  
  
Inu-yasha headed towards where he felt Sesshoumaru, he had told Miroku to stay behind for when the girls come back. He found a path and a girl on it crying, and Sesshoumaru behind the bushes watching her. "What do you want?" asked Inu-yasha finally. Rin gasped and looked behind her and found Inu-yasha standing there with a sword ready in hand. "Who are you?" asked Rin. Inu-yasha looked towards her. "get out of here I wasn't talking to you" said Inu-yasha. "then?" she asked. "he was talking to me" said Sesshoumaru. Rin gasped again. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. Inu-yasha looked from the two. "Wait you two know each other?" asked Inu-yasha. Rin nodded. "Ok what ever Sesshoumaru what the hell do you want?" asked Inu-yasha. "Don't worry little brother I didn't come for the Tetsusaiga" said Sesshoumaru. "Yeah then why are you here?" asked Inu-yasha. "He's here for me" said Rin. "For you? What is he trying to kill you or something?" asked Inu-yasha. "No" said Rin. "Wait I'm confused" said Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha!" yelled Shippou. "Shippou" said Rin. "Rin! I'm glad your ok" said Shippou. Sesshoumaru looked from the kitusen to Rin. "Ok how do you know her?" asked Inu-yasha. "Never mind that Naraku is attacking the girls at the spring" said Shippou. Inu-yasha glared at Sesshoumaru before he was running off. Shippou smiled and waved bye to Rin. "Wait Shippou take there, where he is attacking" said Rin. "Are ya sure?" asked Shippou. Rin nodded. "Ok come on" said Shippou running with Rin and Sesshoumaru following after them.  
  
"What do mean you want me?" asked Kagome. "I want you" he said again. "Well, to bad bastard your not going to get her" said Inu-yasha. Naraku chuckled. "Isn't that sweet the prince in rescue of the princess" said Naraku. Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome, he hated to see that fear in her eyes. "You two better get dressed before Miroku gets here" said Inu-yasha. Sango nodded as she helped Kagome. Inu-yasha growled. "What do you want with Kagome?" asked Inu-yasha. "the same reason you want her" said Naraku. "I don't want to use Kagome you dick!" yelled Inu-yasha. "Hmm yes" said Naraku. Kagome dress quickly and came out with Sango right then came Rin Shippou and Sesshoumaru. Inu-yasha jumped up and ran forward to cut the suite but Naraku moved out of the way. "I'll be back for both of you" said Naraku looking at Rin. "Go to hell you piece of Shit" said Inu-yasha cutting the suite in half. [AN: Ok I'm telling you Naraku is gonna be bald by the time the show is over]  
  
Kagome turned and faced the others. Rin let out a gasp. "Kagome!" she yelled with a big smile. Kagome looked confused. "Do I know you?" she asked. Rin's stopped right in front of her. "You don't know who I am?" asked Rin. Kagome shook her head. "I'm...I'm your sister Rin" said Rin. Kagome gasped "What? No way!" said Kagome. "You look like your only 16, just as you did all those years back, but so do I" said Rin. Kagome stared at her like she was crazy. "Kagome what happened to you!?! Your are Princess Kagome of the Higurashi Kingdom! Why can't you remember?" asked Rin as tears filled her eyes. Kagome gasped as serious of events went through her head. It was like a really fast video tape, or like downloading something of the Internet. She saw flashes and pictures of herself and other around her. "Rin..." whispered Kagome before she lost conuciess, Inu-yasha ran forward and caught her. "What the hell did you do to her?!" asked Inu-yasha. "The memories must be coming back to her" said Rin. Sango, and Miroku looked at each other in silent worry.   
  
They were all seated by the fire, it's been about 3 hours since Kagome passed out. Inu-yasha glared at Rin who looked like she was going to break down and cry. Sesshoumaru chose to stand by the tree. "It all started about 50 years ago" said Rin. "50 years ago? Then how do you look so young you look about the same age as Sango maybe a little younger" said Miroku. "That's because I am. Kagome she was a priestess, but at that time our land wasn't very friendly of priestess, or anyone with powers that can't be explained, Youkai's were welcomed but the people feared those with mystical powers and such. We all did live in peace how ever" said Rin. "Wait if your father was the king and Kagome was a priestess, isn't that going against your own law?" asked Miroku. "Yes, but my father didn't know, but my mother did. She was quite happy that Kagome was learning, and decided to keep it from my father. One night Kagome was casting a spell for long life on one of the God trees, I was there watching she was my role model, she was the one I looked up to, but I distracted her and she added the wrong herb to the mix and when she went to experiment on the plant, instead it Indulged me and her. I was still young to understand what really happened, but Kagome knew." said Rin. "Hey! Something is going on with Kagome look!" yelled Shippou. Rin looked towards where Kagome laid. "She's going through the phases her age is coming back, she will be aging by the hours" said Rin.  
  
Inu-yasha jumped up. "What do you mean by the hour?" asked Inu-yasha. "All those years will soon be coming back not unless she fights with her will" said Rin. "Her will?" asked Sango. Rin nodded. "It was later a couple of years later did we notice that Kagome wasn't aging at all, she would grow taller and she would form curves, but there is was no sign that she was growing old at all. At first we thought nothing of it, for my mother was beautiful even in her later years, not that she was old. Our land had many secrets that were hidden from the people, many secrets that were unexplainable" said Rin. "Tell me about Kagome" said Inu-yasha. Rin smiled. "Don't worry she's brave and strong. The will is what kept us alive through the years. You see the reason that I look so young is because it was about this age that did I realized that I wanted to take revenge for what was taken from me, and my anger and pain is what keeps me young, my will to fight. I suppose Kagome's was to save our family, but she failed on that but she did succeed in saving herself" said Rin. Inu-yasha sat down stared at Kagome's slowly forming face, she was probably the age of 20 and her curved were more formed and her face matured. He would have admired her beauty if not for the fact that she will slowly age to her death. he couldn't stand to lose another woman he loved, but then the question on whether he really loved Kikyou came into play.  
  
"But how did your kingdom destroy?" asked Miroku. "Naraku, the demon who was born out of thousand other demons, in truth the thief Onigumo was from our land" said Rin looking down. "What?!" asked Inu-yasha. Rin nodded. "He was sent to exile for trying to steal the Shikon no tama, but the prison that was burned down somehow" said Rin. "Wait but at the time Kikyou was also grading the Shikon no tama" said Inu-yasha. Rin shook her head. "This is before the Shikon no tama came into Kikyou's possession" said Rin. "What?" asked Inu-yasha. "This changed everything" said Miroku. Sango nodded. Sesshoumaru said nothing for he had nothing to say.  
  
TBC  
  
********************************************  
  
AN: I made this chapter short, I know I didn't update for a while, but I wanted to come up with a good plot before I started to write again. Anyways I hope you guys start reviewing, because I would like this fic to reach 100 I need 48 more reviews to go, so come on review! Sorry about spelling and such. Thanks to all who has reviewed! ^_^ 


	17. A pause in time Chapter 17

Vengeance of the Soul  
By: Haruka-chan

**WARNING!** Lemon!

Chapter 17: A pause in time…a moment

Sesshoumaru found Rin sitting on a tree just a few miles from where they were camping, he figured that she needed to get away from Kagome, and that was frightening knowing what she needed wasn't something he wasn't very happy about knowing something like that but it served its purpose of calming him and enraging him all at once. He could smell the salt on her, he stood just below the trunk that she was sitting on.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I do not know I just needed to be here," said Sesshoumaru feeling like a first class idiot every minute that he stood there. "That is what I felt."

"Oh" was all she said moving her hand to wipe her tears away the last person she wanted to look weak in front of was Sesshoumaru. "Thank you I suppose."

"So my brother's precious woman is your sister?" he asked, hell what a surprise that is, but maybe here he stood so he can finally get his sexual frustration out of his system, that was all he felt for her.

"So it seems" she said. "I mean I been looking for her all these years only to find that she was here in this time frame, and with your brother nonetheless."

"Are you angry?" he asked. "I did not mean to intrude in your conversation with that low life Naraku."

"No" she said still looking ahead. "You heard didn't you?"

"Yes I did" he said.

"How ironic" she said finally looking at him. "That the two of us should meet" Rin smiled and jumped down from the tree and smiled at him with a look of relief. "Now you know then."

He watched as the ribbon holding her hair came loose and her hair fell around her face. He reached out and caught a few strands with his fingers.

Rin closed her eyes as a waved ran through her, only he could do this to her, it was because of this feel that he brought out that .

He stepped forward and looked down at her his hand on her cheek showing her the sort of affection he forgot about along time ago, yet here he was touching her like he was her lover. "Did you love him?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand a little more. "I did once, but that was so long ago."

"I see," he said.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" she asked looking up at him. "You don't want to know nothing more about my past?"

He nodded as he brought her towards him. "That is all I need to know, it is not my concern what you did in your past."

Rin gasped when he held her tight, tears stinging her eyes almost fast, "Thank you."

"There is many things I do not understand about you, and much I do not know, but something about you gives me peace" said Sesshoumaru, "and that is all I care for now."

She held onto him tighter, "And I feel the same way about you."

She pulled away a little to look at him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. The feelings that he felt with her was unlike he ever felt before again that hypocrisy level going up. Sesshoumaru pushed her against the tree and deepened the kiss. Rin gasped as his tongue went to meet hers. He kissed her soft mouth forcing down the desire to share with her the sweet pleasure. The kiss was heavy and drugging. She clung to him as his mouth moved on hers.

He pulled away only to push at her kimono. Rin pulled the sash and watched as his eyes followed the opening it formed. He pushed it off her shoulder and she stood before him naked. He leaned down and he kissed her shoulders before moving to her neck. She gasped and moaned for him. What he wanted more then anything these past few months that she has been with him was to hear her make those noise for him and for him alone. She pushed her hands through the opening of his kimono and sought the sleek, hard contours of his body. He muttered something unintelligible when she stroked his muscled back and arched herself into his fierce heat. She lifted her eyes to his, and he fell into them. She had such beautiful eyes, like the sunset warning the land of the darkness soon to come. He saw her lips part. He heard the wanting, whimpering sound that escaped from her throat. And he bent his head and kissed her. Her lips were soft and smooth and willing. But he kept the pressure of his kiss gentle, tender. He slid his hands down to ride her hips as he moved his mouth easily back and forth across hers, letting her get to know the taste of him, the fell of him. He saw her eyelids slide shut, felt her quiver in to his arms.

"Sesshoumaru-ahh" she said as he kissed down her neck.

He smiled when he heard his name from her lips softly. He picked her up and headed towards the spring. She kissed his neck as he used his inhuman speed to get them there. He placed her in the water, and pulled his own clothing off and joined her in the water. She came to stand next to him.

"Are you doing this just so you could make me feel better?" she asked. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Are you sure you want to this?" he asked.

She nodded as he kissed her neck. "If just for a second I could remember that won't be taken from me, I wouldn't waste anytime getting it" she said.

He was confused on what she meant, but then it made perfect sense. He rubbed his hands on her nipple gently and she moaned. He pushed her down near the grassed area, as her breast rose up. He kissed in between before letting his tongue trace its way back. Rin closed her eyes and just pulled at the grass. He took one already stiff nipple into his mouth.

"Oh gods!" exclaimed Rin.

He began sucking her, nipping her with his teeth, drawing so hard on her erect tip that she thought she could feel it all the way down, between her legs. He sucked in his breath with an audible hiss as she titled her pelvis forward and rubbed her belly against his painfully straining erection.

"You shouldn't do that" he hissed out.

She smirked.

"I don't want to hurt or rush you" he said.

"I'm not made out of porcelain" she nibbled at his neck, her hands spreading fire as she rubbed her palms over his shoulders, his chest.

"To me you are" he said.

"I'm a flesh-and-blood woman, and I've spent the last few months waiting, and aching for you" she said.

With a laughing groan, he snagged his hands in her hair, bringing her head back. Her lips were parted with desire, her eyes dark with love. For him. It was still a wonder to him, that she loved him, that she wanted him. Wanted him with wildness that surprised and delighted him, and loved him with an intensity that awed and humbled him.

"Your like honey" he said in between kisses.

Rin just moaned in response. Rin looked up at him. This had to be a dream, because this couldn't be happening. Sesshoumaru the all too proud Youkai making love to her was something that she can dream up. They clutched at each other, their lips and tongues twining as if they could make themselves one flesh. Her lips were soft and sweet, her mouth hot. He thrust his tongue past her teeth, loving the feel of her, the taste of her, and the little breathy, erotic noises she made deep in her throat as she strained against him. Reaching down, he cupped her buttocks to lift her hard up against him, and she squirmed, rubbing herself against him, and spread his hands over the naked flesh of her bottom.

"Sesshoumaru," she said with a gasp, her warm breath flowing over his mouth.

She lifted one short slim white leg up to curl it around his hips, and he let his hands drift over the bare skin of her thigh, seeking the tender folds at the secret entrance to her body. He touched her, there, and she gasped again and flung her head back, arching against the support of the arms he held braced about her waist.

"Oh, if you only knew how I've ached for your touch," she whispered.

Her skin was so soft there. So soft and hot and sensitive. He moved his fingers, exploring, stroking as he bent his head to lay open mouth against the creamy column of her throat.

"Tell me, " he said, moving his mouth lower, to where the upper curves of her full breast was. "tell me what you want."

She bracketed his face with her hands. "You. I want you."

He raised his head and looked down at her. Her lips were parted, and swollen from his kisses, her eyes wide and dewy with passion, her hair a fountain of nightfall. "Ah, Rin. I've wanted you so much" He let her legs slide.

She laughed with joy. "Say it again."

"I want you" He braced himself above her on one outstretched arm, and for a long moment, they lay still, simply gazing into each other's eyes. "Your beautiful," he said on an awed expulsion of breath as he lowered himself beside her.

He let one hand rove over the pale mounds of her breast, then leaned forward, using his tongue to draw a slow circle around a dark nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Her head tipped back and her eyes squeezed shut. Her lips parting in a soft cry of pleasure. He made love to her breast, first one, then the other. he explored her body with his nibbling at her throat, her chin, kissing her eyelids, her breast again, then lower, across her belly and down. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, her hips bucking up as he moved between her thighs. "I want you," he said, letting his hot breath wash over her wet flesh.

"I want you, I want you" he said again and again. "I want you…"

She writhed beneath the touch of his tongue and fingers, made small keening sounds of yearning that aroused him almost beyond bearing. Then he felt the tremors start, deep within her. Felt her hands clutch at his shoulders, trying to draw him up to her.

"Now," she said, her head lifting off the pillow of grass, her gaze meeting his. "please!"

He eased himself up the length of her slim body, trying to be careful, but she rose up to meet him eagerly, her mouth seeking his, clinging to him as if she were starving for him. A powerful animal desire roared through his blood: a primitive, wholly masculine urge to posses her, to join his body to hers and make her his forever. "Yes," the word a harsh gaps as he felt her open her thighs beneath him, her hand reaching down to guide him. He clenched his buttocks and thrust his hips forward, pressed his hot, hard flesh against her yielding entrance pressed, pressed, until he finally eased himself fully inside her. He groaned and lay still for a moment, feeling his body stretching her, filling her. She was so hot and wet and tight around him. He stood still just to give her some time to get to know him. He drew himself part way out of her slowly, the thrust in again, and she arched her back and sighed.

"You won't believe how much I wanted you" her breath was warm against his neck, her hands spread against his naked chest.

He meant to be gentle, to keep the rhythm easy, but his desire for her roared through him, sucking him out of control. "I'm sorry," he said, bracing himself on his outstretched arms so he could watch her face as he spread in to her, again and again, harder, and harder. "I've wanted you so much."

She stared up at him, her eyes widen and glazed with passion, her skin damp and flushed, her hands clutching his sweat-slicked upper arms as her wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him in, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. He bent his head, his mouth capturing hers for a long, hot, sucking kiss. Then he felt her nails dig into his shoulders and she flung her head back, her teeth sinking down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. He felt the tremors start deep within her again, so powerful and clenching that it pulled him over the brink onto a climax so shattering, he thought for one endless, rapturous moment that he had died and found Eden, and that it was an everlasting ecstasy.

She looked up at him, whispering "Thank you for making me feel better."

He looked down at her breathing hard as she was, and smiled. "Pleasure."

She pulled him close and just held him, "You have to promise me something."

He nodded as he kissed her shoulders urging her to continue on with what she wanted him to promise her, of course he would think it over, after being with her he had an obligation he wasn't going to leave her with the possibility that she might become impregnated with a pup. Half-breed child some how it didn't seem all that strange.

"If anything ever happens please live, I can't have any more people die because of me, I have missed you every second I wasn't with you, but I want you to live rather then I being selfish." She said as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I can't lose you too, then my heart will leave me forever."

He looked down at her and kissed her quickly and said, "You can not push me away any longer, I am here and nothing will change that."

She hugged him tighter, '_I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but I must do this alone, this is a journey for one, not many._'

He pulled her up and brought her in to the water and they just held each other wrapped in a world all their own, and not even those around them could break them away. They had made a promise of life at least for that moment away.


End file.
